No Ordinary Ranger
by CyberChick135
Summary: Billy's cousin, Emma Gilbert, moves from Australia to Angel Grove. Adjusting to her new home is hard, especially when her cousin and his friends are hiding something. However, Emma herself is keeping a secret from Billy, as well as her new friends. When witnessing the Rangers in action, secrets are revealed and a new Pink Ranger comes into the fold.
1. Cousin Emma

**Cousin Emma**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this is my newest crossover. I know the shows take place during different time periods, so I'm modernizing the _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ aspect. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Angel Grove, California, and a young girl who had just moved to town roughly one week ago was finally taking some time to explore her new home. She was a teenage girl with long, golden hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white striped bikini with a light pink shawl wrapped around her waist. A silver water-droplet shaped locket rested perfectly against her fair skin and her golden hair was in a low ponytail. The girl set her beach bag down by some rocks that overlooked the ocean's surface, her eyes taking in the scenery.

Draping her shawl over her bag, Emma took a deep breath before running to the edge of the rock and swan dove into the ocean. Within seconds her hair was flowing down her back and a golden-orange tail fin had replaced her legs and her bikini top was replaced with a copper-gold halter top. A smile spread across her lips as she looked at the oceanic life around her. Even though she was on the opposite side of the world, Emma still felt as if she were home.

After a few hours of swimming, Emma returned home to change into casual clothes for a day out with her cousin, Billy Cranston. She sat on the edge of her bed, wearing jean shorts and a white tank top, tying her white converse. "Emma, Billy's here to pick you up." her little brother, Elliot, informed, standing in her doorway.

"Alright, be right out." Emma got up from her bed and grabbed her purse, tightening her ponytail as she walked downstairs to greet her cousin.

* * *

Billy stood waiting by his car, his hands in his pockets as he waited for his cousin, "Hey Em, how's it going?" he greeted with a smile.

Emma threw her arms around him in a tight hug, having missed her cousin dearly. "Now that we're mostly unpacked, it's going great." she replied, brushing her bangs aside. "And you?"

"Never better." Billy opened the passenger door of his car, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends. They're a great group of people and have been waiting to meet you."

Emma raised a confused eyebrow as she slid in, buckling her seat belt. "You've told your friends about me?" she questioned, glancing in his direction.

Billy started up the car and nodded, "Yeah. I told them my cousin from Australia was moving here and I thought that you should know some people before you start school in the fall."

"What exactly did you tell them?" Emma pressed, leaning back in the seat and taking in the scenery.

"That you were pretty and smart." Billy answered. "And that you were in training for Olympic-swimming."

Emma lightly chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah, I'm not really in training anymore." she informed, glancing to her left. "I sort of, quit." She looked down at her feet, knowing full well why she gave up the sport she loved.

"You don't swim anymore?" Billy questioned, turning down another road.

Emma shook her head, "Not competitively." She looked back up, "I only go for fun mostly. My friends, Cleo and Rikki, and I would swim together, just the three of us." Emma touched her locket, remembering how it felt when the three mermaids were swimming in the ocean around Mako Island, and the time they spent in the Moon Pool just talking about anything and everything.

"That locket of yours is new." Billy noted, looking at his cousin as he parked in front of the Angel Grove Youth Center. "I don't think you had that last time I visited you. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Emma cleared her throat. "Cleo, Rikki, and I found them in a store and we bought them. They're identical, with the one difference being the stones." Emma's finger caressed the diamond embedded over the locket. "Cleo's has a sapphire and Rikki's has a Ruby. It's our symbol, friends forever. No matter how far apart." She opened the locket, revealing a picture of the three girls in the Moon Pool, their arms folded on the rock; Cleo in the middle with Emma on the left and Rikki the right.

"That's beautiful Em." Billy smiled and walked with his cousin inside. "So this is where we normally hang out." He motioned around the youth center, where various exercise equipment was placed. "And over there is the Juice Bar, best in town." Billy waved to Ernie, who owned the Juice Bar. "He just recently opened up a cafe out back."

"Who's this pretty lady with you Billy?" Ernie asked, giving Emma a welcoming smile.

The taller male wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Ernie, this is my cousin Emma. She just moved here from The Golden Coast in Australia."

"Pleasure to meet you Emma." Ernie held his hand out. "Would you like a juice? It's on the house."

Emma shook his hand and smiled, "You too, and sure. Um, Banana and Mango?"

"Make that two." Billy added.

"Coming right up." the owner smiled, "Such a sweet girl."

Emma chuckled, seeing a flyer for Karate Classes. She picked it up and read it over, "I think Elliot would be interested in this. He's been talking about taking up Karate."

"Yeah, my friend Tommy is the instructor." Billy informed, pointing to the name 'Tommy Oliver' printed at the top of the flyer by the instructor's name.

"Speaking of-" Erine cut in, handing the two drinks to the teenagers. "Tommy, Kimberly, and Aisha are outside."

"Thanks." Billy waved goodbye and led his cousin out to the back cafe, where he spotted his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Billy." a short-haired brunette greeted. She wore a pink crop top and a jean skirt. "Who's this?"

"Wait, let me guess." the African-American girl, who held a white cat on her lap, interjected. "This is your cousin that moved from Australia, right?"

Billy nodded. "Emma this is Kimberly Hart." he pointed to the brunette in pink, who smiled brightly. "Aisha Campbell." he next motioned to the African-American girl. Emma smiled back at both girls and reached down to pet the cat Aisha held. Billy lastly motioned to the other teenage male, who had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with the top two buttons undone, "And this is Tommy Oliver."

"Oh, the one who's teaching the Karate classes." Emma concurred.

"You interested in taking Karate?" Tommy questioned.

"No, but my little brother might be." Emma clarified.

"Here, take a seat Emma." Aisha offered, scooting the chair out between her and Tommy. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah, same here." Emma agreed. "Billy's talked about you guys a lot in his e-mails. Says you're the coolest people in Angel Grove."

"Aww." Kimberly giggled, giving Billy a one armed hug, "That's our Billy, so sweet. He's told us about you too. How you've been training as a swimmer your whole life."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but recently I've only swam for me. I quit the competitive side of it." she sat her purse down by her feet. She looked at the cat Aisha was holding and scratched under it's chin. "And who is this cutie pie?"

"Oh, Kim and I found her in the park earlier." Aisha informed, adjusting her hold on the cat. "If no one claims her at the animal shelter by the end of today, she ours."

Kim patted the table, "Yes, I've always wanted a pet." she giggled.

Two older teenagers in police uniforms popped up from under the table, one was skinny with short black hair and the other was a bit heavier and had a shaved head. "Do you know how many health-codes your violating?" the heavier one questioned Aisha. The skinnier one was flipping through a pocket booklet.

"Relax you guys, I'm taking her to the animal shelter later." Aisha rolled her eyes.

The two boys simply nodded, then their eyes landed on Emma, and their jaws fell slack. They scurried over to her chair and knelt down on either side, "Why hello there beautiful." the heavier one greeted, taking Emma's hand. "Tell me, did it hurt?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "You know, when you fell from Heaven?"

"Are you serious?" Emma chuckled. "That's the line you're going with?"

The skinnier teenager took Emma's other hand, "Tell me beautiful, where have you been all my life?"

Emma rolled her eyes and glanced across the table at Billy, who was sitting in between Aisha and Kimberly. "Let me guess, Bulk and Skull?"

"Yep." Billy confirmed. "Bulk. Skull. That's my cousin you're trying to flirt with."

The two looked from Billy to Emma. "Wait, she's your cousin?" Bulk repeated.

"Not possible." Skull chuckled. "You're a nerd and she-" he looked over Emma, "-she's a hottie."

Emma pulled her hands away and wrapped them around her drink. "She has a name. Emma." She sipped her juice through the straw. "And, sorry guys, not interested."

Bulk and Skull got to their feet, leaving the four other teenagers. Emma shook her head and let out a giggle. "Don't worry Emma, they're harmless." Kimberly assured.

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about them too much." Tommy added with a smile. "So, where in Australia did you move from?"

"The Gold Coast." Emma answered. "Queensland. Angel Grove is actually similar to it in a lot of ways."

"Well that should help you settle in smoothly." Billy noted.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right." she swirled her straw in her drink, careful not to let any splash on her. Her cell phone beeped with a text from her mother, "Oh guys, sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta get home. My mom needs help with unpacking the kitchen."

"Oh, well it was great meeting you Emma." Kimberly got up from her chair and hugged the blonde. "Once you get all settled in, Aisha and I will take you shopping." The brunette put one hand on Emma's shoulder and the other on Aisha's.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Kim." Aisha agreed.

"Thanks you guys, that's real sweet." Emma smiled at both girls.

"Hey, any relative of Billy's is a friend of ours." Tommy added, placing his hand on Emma's other shoulder. "Welcome to Angel Grove, Em."

"Thanks Tommy." Emma looked up at him and her smile only grew. "And, I'll talk to my brother about your Karate class."

"I look forward to meeting him." Tommy replied.

"Come on Em, I'll take you home." Billy patted her back. "Be back in a few guys."

"Nice meeting all of you." Emma waved goodbye and followed her cousin out.

As they approached Billy's car, two more teenagers came up to them. One wore a red striped t-shirt and the other wore a simple black shirt. "Yo Billy, what's up?" the one in red asked.

"Rocky. Adam." Billy called them. "I'm just taking my cousin home."

"Oh, so this is Emma." the teen in black, Adam, deduced, looking over the blonde.

"Wow, she's prettier than that picture you showed us." Rocky chuckled.

"Also that picture was three years old." Billy reminded. "Em, this Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos."

"So now I've met the whole gang." Emma giggled, shaking each of the boys' hands. "Billy's told me all about you guys. I wish I could stick around, but I've still got unpacking to do."

"Don't sweat it." Rocky brushed off. "It's just nice to finally meet you."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Billy's been talking about it for a month or so now, since you told him you were moving here."

Emma nudged her cousin in the side, "So I've been told." she directed the statement to Billy, before looking back at Adam and Rocky. "Nice meeting you."

* * *

"So, only an hour or so at the youth center and you've already made five new friends." Billy noted as he drove back to Emma's house. "How does that feel."

Emma rested her head on her knuckles, "Feels good. You're friends seem cool, and they're as nice as you described." she looked over at him. "And what three year old picture did you show them?"

Billy chuckled nervously, "The one that was taken at the family reunion we had three years ago. The two of us on the beach."

"That you refused to swim at." Emma remembered with a laugh. "Wait, I was in a bikini in that picture." She lightly jabbed her cousin, "Not cool man."

"Hey, it was the most recent photo I had." Billy defended with a chuckle. "Besides, we were probably gonna hang out at the beach, so they'd eventually see you in a swimsuit."

"Yeah, right." Emma muttered, nodding her head. Her house came into view and the car stopped. "Anyway, thanks Billy. I had a good time."

Billy walked with Emma to the front door, "Yeah. And hey, next time we all hang out, I'll give you a call and you can join us. Like it or not Em, you're part of the group now."

"Is there a secret handshake I need to learn?" Emma joked. A beeping went off suddenly, making the teen blink, "What was that?"

Billy covered his wrist communicator with his hand, "Oh, it was my watch. It does that sometimes." he answered. "So, talk to ya later?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you guys are still coming over for dinner tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course." Billy answered. "See you then." He kissed his cousin's cheek and went back to his car, driving off.

* * *

Emma entered her house, seeing her mom already unloading one of the boxes. Lisa turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Sorry to call you home, Emma." she apologized.

Emma shook her head and set her purse on the counter, "It's okay mom." She pecked her cheek. "I'm happy to help." Emma took the box of silverware and began sorting.

"So, did you have a good time with Billy and his friends?" Lisa asked, setting aside place-mats and napkins.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, they seem nice. Aisha and Kimberly are gonna take me shopping once we get settled." She placed the silverware in the drawer off to the left of the sink. She leaned against the counter top, "Is Elliot still in his room?"

"Yes." Lisa answered. "Why?"

"There's something I want to show him." Emma grabbed her purse and jogged up the stairs to the second floor, where her's and Elliot's rooms were located. The fourteen year old boy was going through his comic book collection. Emma knocked on the open door, getting her little brother's attention, "Hey, mind if I come in?" Elliot shook his head and let his sister sit beside him, "So, remember how you said you wanted to take up Karate again?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Elliot asked, setting a comic aside.

Emma pulled the flyer from her purse, "Well, I might've found you an instructor." she handed the paper to her brother.

"Wow, this is awesome." Elliot gaped, reading over the flyer.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's still out at the youth center, wanna go meet him?" Emma looked down at her brother with a smile.

"Yeah!" Elliot jumped from his bed and slipped on his sneakers.

The two siblings headed back downstairs, Emma digging for her keys. "You two going somewhere?" their father, Neil, asked, carrying an empy box from the master bedroom.

"Emma found a Karate instructor for me." Elliot beamed. "She was gonna take me to meet him."

"While you're out dear, could pick up some groceries for me?" Lisa asked, handing Emma a list.

"Sure mom." Emma agreed, patting her brother's shoulder. "Come on Elliot."

* * *

The pair of siblings hit the youth center first, Emma using her GPS to find the place. She led her brother inside and bumped into a teenage girl taller than herself, with short, platinum hair. "Oh, I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"No, it's my fault." the girl replied, also having an Australian accent.

"Hey Emma, I didn't think you were coming back here." Tommy said, standing next to the other girl.

"Oh well, I showed my brother the flyer, and he wanted to meet you." Emma informed, placing her hands on Elliot's shoulders. "Elliot, this is Tommy. He's one of Billy's friends."

Elliot extended his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you." he greeted politely.

Tommy smiled at the young boy and shook his hand, "You too, Elliot. Have you taken classes before?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah. I got my yellow belt before we moved." he grinned.

"That's great." Tommy ruffled the younger boy's hair. "How about we meet here tomorrow and you show me what you know and we'll go from there."

Elliot looked up at his sister, who nodded, "Yeah, I'd be happy to bring him by." she agreed. "Did you have a time in mind?"

"Tell you what, give me your number and I'll call you and we'll work that out." Tommy suggested, pulling out his cell phone that was in a white and gold striped case.

"Sure." Emma pulled her phone out and they traded, inputting their numbers. All the while, the other teenage girl was giving a side-eyed glare in Emma's direction. "There." Emma and Tommy traded back phones.

"Alright." Tommy patted her shoulder. "So, we'll talk tomorrow?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you got it." She stepped aside and let Tommy leave. "Stay here Elliot, I'm gonna ask Ernie something." Emma jogged up to the bar, reflexively catching a basket of fruit that almost fell.

"Nice catch Emma." Ernie praised. "Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking, ordering so much."

"If you need any help, I've got experience." Emma threw out. "That's actually why I came over."

"You looking for a job?" Ernie questioned.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "I have experience."

"Tell you what, come by tomorrow and I'll see what ya got." Ernie told her.

"Perfect." the teen agreed. "I was gonna bring Elliot by for his lesson with Tommy." She gave Ernie a smile and walked out with her brother, catching a black car speed past them.

"Cool car." Elliot gaped, sliding into the passenger seat of his sister's silver Mazda.

"Come on, we've gotta pick up these groceries for mom." Emma started up her car and headed for the market.

* * *

Emma, dressed in a light pink dress, opened the door to greet her aunt and uncle, who embraced her. "Uncle Stephen. Aunt Beverly. So good to see you."

"You too sweetie." Beverly replied, patting her niece's back, before going to hug her sister, Lisa.

Billy shut the door and stood next to his cousin, wearing a blue sweater tucked into dark colored jeans. The local news station was reporting, "Once again, the Power Rangers save the day from another monster."

"Power Rangers?" Emma questioned, turning to her cousin.

"Yeah, they're this team of superheros." Billy informed. "Very popular."

"I've been reading about them." Elliot cut in, standing next to his sister. "So cool."

Emma folded her arms over her chest, "Huh, guess I'd better study up." she tucked hair behind her ear. The two families sat at the dinner table and passed the food around, stories and laughs being shared.


	2. Ninjas at the Beach

**Ninjas at the Beach**

* * *

Aisha, Kimberly, and Emma took a seat at one of the tables in Angel Grove Mall's food court, setting their shopping bags by their chairs. "Man Kim, you give a whole new meaning to the term 'shopping spree'." Emma sighed, crossing her legs.

"Well, a girl's gotta have options right?" Kimberly giggled.

"Yeah, besides Em, you rocked all those outfits." Aisha added.

Emma smiled at her two new friends, "Thanks you guys." she twisted her ponytail around her finger. "Really, you didn't have to do all this."

"Oh please." Kimberly waved off, "I'm always looking for an excuse to go shopping."

Aisha nodded, "Besides, it's like what Tommy said the other day." She placed her hand on Emma's wrist. "Any relative of Billy's is a friend of ours."

Kimberly took Emma's other hand, "True that." she agreed. "Now, I've worked up an appetite, anyone else?" Aisha and Emma both nodded in agreement. "Cool, I'll go grab us somethin."

"She is so sweet." Emma noted, watching Kimberly leave.

"Yeah, she's definitely a girl you want on your side." Aisha agreed. "So, a bunch of us were planning on going to the beach tomorrow, you should come too."

Emma's face fell and she rested her chin on the heel of her hand, unsure about it. She knew all too well how dangerous it could be to be near any source of water, especially when people were around. And she was just barely getting to know her new group of friends, and was still very unsure about telling them her secret. "Um, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Kimberly asked, setting a small pizza in the middle of the table, along with three waters.

"I asked Emma if she wanted to join us at the beach tomorrow." Aisha informed.

"Oh please come Em, it'll be so much fun." Kimberly begged. "We could play a game of volleyball. Girls vs Guys. Rocky prefers to referee anyway. Please." She batted her brown eyes, and Aisha did the same.

Emma bit her lip, scratching the back of her neck. "I guess I could spare a few hours." she muttered, mustering up a smile.

Kimberly screeched and clapped her hands, "Yes, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, _"as long as I don't get wet."_ she added internally. The last thing she wanted was to sprout a three-foot long tail-fin in the middle of her new group of friends, and scientifically curious cousin.

"You can wear the new bikini you bought." Aisha suggested. "It looked so cute on you."

"Yeah, every guy will do a double take when you walk by." Kim agreed with a wink.

* * *

The next day, Emma stood in her bedroom, pulling her hair in a low ponytail. She overlooked herself in the mirror on the back of her door, overlooking the pink and teal tribal patterned bikini she sported. She slipped on a white tank top and tied a teal shawl around her waist, sliding on simple white flip-flops.

"Oh Emma dear." Lisa halted her daughter. "Your father and I have some errands to run, would you mind taking Elliot to the beach with you?"

Before she could even protest, her little brother came running down the stairs in a navy blue and white wetsuit. "Sure, why not." Emma smiled.

Lisa handed her a picnic basket full of miniature sandwiches, a few fruits, and some cans of juice. "I packed some snacks for you and your friends, just in case." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Have a good time sweetheart."

Emma took the basket from her mother, "Thanks mom." She opened the front door, "Come on Elliot." The two siblings headed for the silver colored Mazda.

* * *

Emma parked her car next to a red jeep and cut the engine, spotting Billy with Adam and Rocky. She honked her horn to get their attention, getting out and waving at them. Elliot got out of the passenger seat, shutting the door.

"Hey Em, good to see you." Adam greeted as the blonde walked over. "Aisha mentioned you were coming."

"Yeah, and Kimberly mentioned something about a volleyball game?" Billy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, "Her idea, not mine." she defended.

Elliot handed the picnic basket to his sister, "Have fun with that." he told her.

"Stay in my sight line, got it?" Emma stared down at her brother, who nodded. Billy ruffled his hair as he ran down to the water.

"What's with the basket?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, my mom made sandwiches for us." Emma answered.

"Well, I will take that off your hands." Rocky offered, taking the basket without any protest.

"Come on, Tommy and the girls are waiting." Adam noted, the four heading down to the beach.

"A little bit of fair warning, our family can be a little competitive." Billy warned, nudging his cousin's elbow.

"A little?" Emma repeated with a laugh. "That's an understatement." she lightly kicked the back of his knee, both teens laughing.

* * *

Rocky stood on the sideline, refereeing the game; Aisha, Kimberly, and Emma were one team and Adam, Billy, and Tommy the other. "Alright, let's have a nice, clean, fair game." Rocky said, tossing the ball to Emma, "Girls' serve."

Emma stood in the corner farthest from the water washing up on shore, twirling the ball in her hands. She bent her knees and tossed it in the air, slamming her knuckles to send it over the net.

The game between the two teams continued for the next half hour, with the girls leading by two points, Rocky blew the whistle and tossed the ball to Tommy, who was serving for the guys, "Game point." Rocky called.

Tommy sent the ball over the net and Aisha sent it back. Billy hit it back with Adam adding an extra boost. Kimberly dove for it and bumped it over to the guys. Tommy slid on his knees to send it over and Emma ran and jumped into the air, spiking it and thus winning the game for the girls.

"Yes!" Kim cheered, throwing her arms around Emma's neck. "You go girl!" Aisha laughed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's back. The three girls smiled at the boys, bursting into giggles.

"Nice spike Emma." Tommy praised, slapping the blonde a high-five.

"Thanks man." Emma replied, "But hey that knee slide was badass."

"Told you our family was competitive." Billy reminded, bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with that." Adam lightly slapped his back. "It was a good game."

"If you guys want a rematch, we'd be happy to oblige." Aisha giggled, her and Kim on either side of Emma.

"Actually, I'm getting pretty hungry." Rocky admitted. "Just watching that game gave me an appetite. Em, mind if we dig into those snacks you brought?"

The blonde shook her head, "Go right ahead Rock." she giggled.

The teen in red swim shorts ran for the basket, which sat near the group's beach towels. The group sat around, munching on the food and sharing a few laughs. After a while, the boys took to the water while the girls laid out, getting a tan, Emma in the middle of the trio.

"So Em, feeling at home?" Aisha asked.

"Actually, yeah." Emma answered, resting her weight on her elbows. "Thanks to you guys. You've really made me feel welcome in the group."

Kim reached over and patted her knee, "Aww, well, you're very welcome." The three laughed.

Emma sipped her juice through a straw and looked out at the guys, who were splashing eachother in the water. "You know, I'm glad Billy has friends like you." she noted with a smile. "Of course he was wrong in his e-mails when he told me about you guys. You're not cool." she glanced between Aisha and Kimberly, "You're all super amazing."

Aisha and Kimberly laid their heads on Emma's shoulders and the three shared a laugh, with Emma wrapping her arms around her two new girl friends.

* * *

However, all the fun and excitement was cut short when a group of human-sized black birds appeared in the center of the shore, causing a panic. "What are those?" Emma gasped, jumping to her feet.

The birds ran around, scaring everyone away from the beach. Elliot found his sister and stood behind her, obviously freaked out by the events taking place. Emma knelt down eye level with him, "Listen Elliot, get to my car and hide. Go, now!" she shoved him ahead, watching him disappear in the crowd. A wave crashed along the shore and her feet became submerged in water. "Oh no." Emma gasped looking down.

Knowing she had to act fast, the blonde spun on her heels and dove into the water, her body transforming once she was beneath the ocean's surface. She felt the aftershock of a sudden explosion and swam to the docks, poking her head above the water, seeing six figures clad in ninja clothes in the colors of white, pink, yellow, blue, red, and black. "Oh, those must be the Ninja Rangers that Billy was telling me about." Emma muttered, watching the Ninja Rangers battle the Tengas.

The Black Ninja Ranger created a clone of himself and took on three of the large birds. The Yellow Ninja was surrounded by four birds and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, before reappearing behind the birds and kicked them into the water.

"Wow, amazing." Emma's blue eyes widened as she craned her neck to get a better look. The White Ninja ranger did a series of backflips and faced off against six Tengas. So she wouldn't be seen, Emma hid under the docks, watching the fight through the planks of wood. _"No harm in helping him out a bit."_ The mermaid thought, holding her hand up, open palm with her fingers pressed together, freezing the Tengas feet to the docks. They squawked and tried to fly away, but no luck. The White Ninja, with a swift series of moves, sent them in the air, and soon they all landed with a hard 'thud' back on the shore.

The Red Ninja fought a couple of the Tengas on a boat, kicking one overboard with barely any effort. The bird landed with a splash, and Emma swam away before it could notice her. She resurfaced by a few rocks, pulling herself up so she could watch the fight and still be hidden from view. However, it wasn't something fight related that caught her eye, but something else. The other new girl, Katherine, casually walked up to one of the picnic tables, where a few backpacks were left laying around. She unzipped the light blue one and took something from it.

At that very same moment, the Pink Ninja suddenly fell to her knees, feeling drained of her energy. Emma peeked around the rocks, freezing a few more of the Tengas feet to aid the Ninja Rangers. The Blue Ninja flipped over a pair of Tengas and kicked them near the ocean, taking note of the ice fragments left behind, pondering the phenomenon for a moment before going to the Yellow Ninja's aid.

A group of Tengas began to swarm the weakened Pink Ninja. Emma held her hand out, creating a chilling wind that made the Tengas screech and jump and flap their wings. As Emma concentrated, ice began to form on their feathers, making the six Ninjas gape.

"Come on, let's get outta here." one of the birds squawked, before they all took to the sky.

A grin spread across the mermaid's face, feeling a sense of good that she was able to help Angel Grove's superheros in their fight. What happened next, however, made the grin disappear and a look of shock took it's place. The six colored garments were discarded and where the Ninja Rangers stood, were Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

* * *

The six teens stood near the rocks when Tommy's wrist communicator beeped. Emma noticed them coming and dove under the surface, hiding behind the next jagged rock, keeping her back against it as she eavesdropped. Feeling dizzy, Kimberly sat down, with her feet dangling over the edge.

"We read you Alpha." Tommy confirmed as the group huddled around him. "What's up?"

"Goldar and the Tengas have been let loose in the park." a childlike, robotic voice responded.

The six teenagers exchanged a worried look, "Come on, we better get our stuff and head over there." Tommy suggested. "You okay Kim?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." she replied, getting to her feet. "Let's go."

Emma watched as they ran to the tables, grabbing their bags. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but from the looks on their faces, they were worried. In a flash of white light, Tommy changed into the White Ranger and teleported away from the beach.

The mermaid stayed perfectly still, watching as everyone else stood around Kimberly, and in a flash of multicolored lights, they all vanished. "My cousin is the Blue Ranger?" Emma blinked and leaned back in the water, her hand resting on the rocks. "My friends are the Power Rangers."


	3. Saved by the White Ranger

**Saved by the White Ranger**

* * *

Emma sat in the driver's seat of her car, tapping her cell phone, which had Kimberly's contact information highlighted. She hit the call button and put her phone to her ear. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. "Hey Kim, it's Emma. I just wanted to say, I had great time at the beach yesterday and hope we can do it again soon. Call me." She hung up and sighed, dropping her phone in her purse.

Dressed in a light pink tank top and a jean skirt, with teal colored flower wedges, Emma entered the Juice Bar, bumping into Katherine on her way out. "Sorry Kat." Emma apologized, adjusting her purse strap.

"Whatever." the other girl huffed, walking out.

Emma blinked and mouthed "okay" before catching Adam, Rocky, and Tommy, the latter who was beating a punching bag relentlessly. She walked up to the three boys, "Hey guys." she greeted with a smile.

"What's up Em?" Rocky asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh I'm starting work today." Emma answered. "Ernie hired me to help out around the Juice Bar."

"Hey that's awesome." Adam congratulated.

Emma smiled and rested her hands on her lower back, "Yeah, Kim and Aisha said they were gonna meet me here. I tried calling Kim, but just got her voicemail." Her eyes reflected worry. "Have you guys heard from her?"

Tommy sighed and leaned against the punching bag, and Adam and Rocky exchanged a worried glance. "She's a bit under the weather." Tommy informed.

"Oh." Emma nodded. "Alright, well I hope she feels better. You guys want a smoothie or something?"

"Sure Em, sounds great." Adam nodded.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"Tommy?" Emma questioned, looking to the taller, white-clad male.

"Sorry Em, maybe another time." Tommy sighed.

"Okay, so two fruit smoothies. Be right out." Emma gave her friends a smile, lightly patting Tommy's forearm, "Don't overwork yourself."

As Emma prepared her friend's smoothies, she watched as Tommy continued punching the boxing bag, clearly angry about something. She poured the smoothies into two blue glasses and motioned for Rocky to come pick them up.

"Here, keep the change Em." Rocky gave her a smile, leaning against the bar.

"Oh Rocky, you don't have to tip me." Emma rebuked, counting the money.

"Nah, it's fine. You deserve it." Rocky lightly jabbed her shoulder, taking a sip of the smoothie. "Wow, that's amazing."

Emma smiled and put the cash in the register, "Thanks. I don't want to keep you from your workout."

Rocky took his and Adam's orders and returned to the main floor. Emma spent the majority of her shift cleaning the tables and sweeping the floor. Katherine came up to her, putting on a smile, "Emma." she called, getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned, setting a tray of empty glasses on the bar. She brushed her bangs to the side, "Can I help you, Kat?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Katherine apologized, forcing a smile. "I'm here in Angel Grove on vacation, and I was kind of reluctant to even come. And I guess that I took it out on you."

Emma nodded, placing her hand on her hip, "Look, I get that." she sympathized. "Only, I'm not here on vacation. My family moved here. But, I'm not moody and totally alienating people. I made the effort and made friends." she sprayed a cleaning solution on a table and wiped it down. "Granted, my cousin, Billy, introduced me but that's beside the point."

"I know and I want to make it up to you." Katherine said. "You want to go for a walk? We can talk. See if we have anything in common?"

Emma was hesitant at first to answer, seeing as she didn't trust this other Australian girl. The image of her stealing something from Kimberly's backpack flashed in her mind, as well as how nonchalant she was when those Tengas attacked the beach. "Sure, let me just, grab my stuff." Emma agreed, seeing this as an opportunity to possibly get back what ever Katherine stole from Kimberly.

* * *

The two girls walked a mountain trail, talking about the parts of Australia they grew up in. As they stopped for a break, the Tengas appeared, startling Emma but not fazing Katherine. Emma turned and glared at her, "You set me up!" she accused.

"You can't prove that." Kat sneered.

Emma looked around, surrounded on all sides by Tengas. _"Great."_ She thought, trying to figure a way out of her current predicament.

"Hey, you feather dusters. Let her go!" the Pink Ninja ordered, appearing in a flash of pink light.

"Pink Ranger." Emma gasped, smiling. She sighed in relief, _"Glad to see you're okay, Kimberly."_

The Pink Ninja engaged in a fight with the Tengas, starting out on the upper hand. Emma glanced down and twisted her hand slightly, creating a chilling gust of wind, knocking a few Tengas off balance, trying to aid her friend. The Pink Ninja was slowly losing energy and she looked over her shoulder, "Emma, go. Run!" she warned, before collapsing.

"No! Kimberly!" Emma ran to her friend, but was blocked by a Tenga. "Out of my way, feather face!" She threw her hand out and froze the Tenga's beak solid, before kicking it, shattering the ice and the beak along with it. The blonde knelt by her friend, shaking her, "C'mon Kim, wake up."

"Good work Tengas." praised a gruff voice.

Emma looked over her shoulder, jaw falling slack, "Okay since when do Gorillas have wings, wear gold armor, and talk?" she muttered, raising a brow.

"Everything gone according to plan." the Gorilla continued. "We have our Ranger bait."

Emma stood protectively over her friend, who had de-morphed due to low energy. "Stay away from her!" she warned, getting into a fighting stance she'd seen her brother practice. "You want my friend, you'll have to get through me."

"On the contrary, my master wants you both." the Gorilla corrected, twirling his sword. He shoved the mermaid to the ground before transporting them to another dimension.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes, she wasn't in Angel Grove anymore. She was in a cage, and Kimberly was laying on a table, unconscious. "Kim." Emma gasped, gripping the bars of her cell. "Kim, wake up. Please." she begged.

An evil chuckle sounded from not too far off. Emma stood ready when the evil witch, Rita Repulsa, entered the cave. "Why hello there, little mermaid." she greeted.

Emma's jaw dropped. "How did-"

"I know everything that happens on Earth, dearie." Rita cut off, stepping up to the cage. "Which is why I know you're the Blue Ranger's cousin." The witch looked over the blonde teenager. "Funny, I don't see the family resemblance."

"What do you want?" Emma asked, glaring at the villainess.

"What every evil being wants." Rita answered. "Domination over the Earth." She began to pace back and forth in front of Emma's cage. "And now that I have two bargaining chips, the Rangers will have no other choice but to obey me and my most evil husband."

Emma made a gagging sound. "Like the Power Rangers will ever give in to your demands." she shot. "Good always triumphs over evil."

"Tough talk girlie." Rita chuckled. "Maybe we should knock you down a peg or two." She aimed her wand at the ground, turning it into a pool of water. "That should do it."

Emma's body turned to water for a split second before she fell onto the, now solid, ground. She rested her weight on her hands, looking down at her tail-fin before glaring up at the witch.

"Ohh, tough little mermaid, aren't you?" Rita joked.

"Does my hair look red to you?" Emma scoffed, pushing herself up.

"Eh, minor detail." Rita shrugged. "Now, I've got to go. I don't want to miss the Ranger caving into defeat. Tata." The witch disappeared in a clasp of lightning.

Emma sighed, glancing at her unconscious friend. "Just hang on Kimberly." she pleaded. "We'll get out of here. Somehow." she looked around, trying to come up with a way to break out.

* * *

It seemed like hours have gone by when, another visitor stopped by. Emma looked over her shoulder, to see Katherine walking up to the cage. "Let me guess, you've come to gloat for your mistress?" Emma scoffed.

"Just making sure our guests are comfortable." Katherine replied, putting on a smile.

"Oh, cut the fake smile and charm." Emma snapped, getting to her feet. "You're not fooling anyone. Least of all, me. You stole something from Kim, which is why she's like this." Her blue eyes shifted to the unconscious Pink Ranger.

"That's your opinion." Katherine stated, crossing her arms.

"Who do you think they'll believe?" Emma asked, gripping the bars that separated her from the evil pawn. "When I tell them that you stole something from Kimberly."

"It's your word against mine." Katherine interjected. "Besides," she took a step closer to the cage. "How would you be able to prove it, without telling them your secret?" Katherine looked down, "Looks like you got your land legs back." She chuckled and walked out of the cave, disappearing in a cat-like ripple.

Emma clenched her hands into fists, the metal bars steaming under her touch. When she released them, she saw small ice crystals that had formed, but were now melting away. "Heated bars. Great." she sighed, running her hands over her hair. "So much for that plan." The mermaid paced in her prison, "Billy, guys, whatever plan your thinking of, please hurry." She closed her eyes and leaned against the bars, glancing over her shoulder at her friend, "I don't know how much longer Kimberly will last."

* * *

Emma didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the sounds of fighting not too far from the cave she was held in. She moved to get a better look and saw the White Ranger and Lord Zedd battling it out. Her lips formed a smile, knowing they were going to be alright.

Zedd seemed to have gained the upper hand when he knocked the White Ranger on his knees. Knowing her friend was in danger, Emma grabbed a stone from the floor of her prison and concentrated. In a matter of seconds, she held a perfectly frozen rock that could really do some damage, or so she hoped. She tossed it between the bars of her cage and it hit Zedd right in the back of his exposed brain, making him yell and turn around, facing the blonde captive.

Emma shrugged, "He's all yours, White Ranger." she giggled.

Zedd faced his opponent and ended up with the White Rangers boot straight to his face. The White Ranger flipped over the evil being and sent him flying into the cave wall. He turned to Emma, "Thanks for the help."

"Hey, get me outta here and I can help my friend while you deal with chrome face." the blonde cracked a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, stay back." The White Ranger pulled out his sword and slammed it down on the lock, creating sparks. He kicked the door and it swung open. He offered his hand, which Emma gladly took. "Now, go help your friend."

Emma nodded and ran over to Kimberly while the White Ranger continued to fight Zedd. "Alright, now how am I gonna get out outta here?" Emma muttered, looking around. Even though she knew it was actually Tommy who was there to rescue them, she didn't want to expose herself just yet. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was too caught up in his fight to notice things suddenly freezing over.

Emma took a deep breath and focused on the device on the wall of the cave that seemed to be draining Kimberly's energy. All the muscles in her hand tensed up as she pushed her powers. Soon, the metal device was covered in ice and that seemed to shut it down. "Yes." she muttered triumphantly. "Alright, now for-"

Her sentence was cut short when the White Ranger was tossed into the control panel. Emma pressed her back against the table Kimberly was on, watching as Zedd approached Tommy, laughing manically. "C'mon Tommy, get up." she whispered, gripping the table's edge.

The White Ranger leapt to his feet and held his sword defensively in front of him. He sidestepped so he was now in between Zedd and the two girls.

"You can't be serious with that toy sword." Zedd spat.

"I don't get more serious in this, Zedd." the White Ranger rebuked, launching his sword right at the evil being. "Bullseye." The sword struck Zedd's staff, turning it back into a long, snake. "Just like you, cold and slimy." Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

Zedd growled and disappeared in a flash of red lightning, clearly furious by his loss to the White Ranger.

"Nice." Emma praised, resting her hand on the Ranger's shoulder.

He turned to her and nodded, "Now let's get you girls outta here."

They both slid Kimberly off the table, draping each of her arms over their shoulders. "Now, how do we get out of here?" Emma asked, looking to the Ranger for answeres.

"Follow me." he told her.

* * *

The two walked around the corner and soon stepped into a glowing portal, which transported them back to Angel Grove park. Emma looked around, still keeping Kimberly steady.

"I'll take it from here, you go on home." the White Ranger said to Emma, scopping Kim up in his arms.

Emma nodded, brushing her bangs aside, "Thank you, White Ranger." she gave him a smile. "Please, take care of my friend."

"I will." he nodded. "Thank you. You're a brave girl."

Emma stepped back and watched as Kimberly and the White Ranger were teleported away in a flash of pink and white lights. A smile crossed her lips, "Thanks Tommy." she muttered, turning around and walking off, caressing her locket.

She found herself at the beach, staring off into the ocean. After the day she's had, a swim amongst the creatures of the sea was exactly what she needed. She ran to the water and dove in, watching as her legs were transformed into her tail. With a smile, Emma swam away from the shoreline, flipping her fin at a moderate pace, enjoying and peace and serenity the ocean offered her.


	4. A Different Shade of Pink (Part I)

**A Different Shade of Pink (Part I)**

* * *

Kimberly worked her Gymnastics routine on the balance beam at the youth center. As Emma worked her shift, she watched her friend and couldn't help but smile. She set the empty tray aside and leaned against the banister, watching Kimberly's precise movements.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Tommy sighed, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh yeah." Emma agreed with a nod. The two friends exchanged a smile.

An older gentleman walked in and stood by them, watching Kimberly's performance. "Your friend is very talented." he noted, in a thick German accent.

Both teens looked at him and nodded in agreement. They introduced themselves to him and he in turn did the same, introducing himself as Gunthar Schmidt. "As in the world famous Gymnastics coach, Gunthar Schmidt?" Emma questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes." he confirmed.

Kimberly dismounted the beam and was awestruck when she realized who else was watching. "Oh my, you're-" she stuttered, trying to contain a squeal of excitement. "It's an honor to meet you."

"You are very good, Kimberly." Gunthar praised. "Tell me, will I be seeing you at the Pan Global Trials?"

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready yet." Kimberly admitted, rubbing her arm.

"Where is your coach?" Gunthar asked. "I wish to discuss your training with him."

Kimberly shook her head, "I don't have one."

Gunthar was shocked. "Well, that just won't do." he stated. "I will clear my scheduled to work personally with you. But if I do, you must promise to dedicate all of your time to your training."

A grin spread across the brunette's face, "Yes, absolutely." she agreed. Kimberly turned to Emma, "Looks like I've got a lot of work to do."

"Don't worry about it." Emma interjected. "I'll whip you up a protein smoothie and you'll be good to go."

Kimberly squealed and hugged her friend, "Love you Em, thanks!"

"It's on me." Emma patted her shoulder and went back to the bar to prepare the smoothie.

* * *

Over the new few days, Kimberly was hard at work training. For a few hours, Emma would watch, and cheer on her friend. After a perfect dismount and praise from Coach Schmidt, Kimberly ran and hugged Emma. "It means so much that you're here, supporting me Em."

Emma rested her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Are you kidding? I'm watching a star in the making." she smiled, "You're so amazing Kim, I wish I was that good."

"I'm sure you'll find your calling." Kimberly encouraged, zipping up her brown hoodie. "Now, I could really use a famous Emma Gilbert protein shake."

Emma looped her arm through Kimberly's and smiled, "Well then, let us go to the juice bar and I'll whip one up." Both girls shared a laugh as they walked to Emma's car.

"I think I'll try one as well, Miss Gilbert." Coach Schmidt added.

"Oh, of course." Emma agreed, tossing Kim's bag in the backseat of her car. "Trust me coach, they're completely organic. I used to drink them all the time when I was in swim training."

"Was?" Gunthar repeated, slightly confused. Emma nodded. "Why did you stop?"

The blonde shrugged, "I wasn't happy." she admitted, sliding into her car.

Kimberly and Emma entered the youth center arm-in-arm. "Well, aren't you two the cutest." Ernie chuckled as the two strolled up to the bar.

"Yeah, Emma's been so supportive, being there for my practices." Kimberly laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. "She's the best."

Emma smiled and nudged the brunette's shoulder, "Just doing what friend's do." she walked around the bar, "I told Kim I'd make her and Coach Schmidt a couple of my famous protein shakes."

"Well, I won't stand in your way." Ernie stepped away so Emma could work. "You've been a huge help Emma, I greatly appreciate it."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Ernie." Emma winked, tossing the ingredients in the blender, securing the lid tightly.

"So Emma, do you have any other passions besides swimming?" Schmidt asked.

"Well, I've always liked dance, but I'm still a bit new." Emma answered, pouring the shakes into a blue glass and a pink one. "I only stopped my swim training a couple years ago." she set the drinks in front of them. She reflexively reached up to caress her locket, knowing the picture inside revealed the true reason she couldn't go near the water in a competitive setting.

Kimberly took a sip of her shake, "I've been meaning to ask, where did you get that locket Emma?" she asked. "It's so beautiful."

"Oh." the blonde looked down at the silver water-droplet. "It was part of a three-piece set." she informed. "My best friends back in Australia have the other two." Emma thought about Cleo and Rikki, her heart aching because she missed them. "We found them in this little antique shop and decided to buy them." That was the lie they decided to go with, if anyone had asked about the lockets.

"That is so beautiful." Kim sighed. "You must miss them, huh?"

Emma nodded, "I do." she admitted. "But, you and Aisha have made me feel so welcome and at home here, it doesn't hurt as much. I hope you all can meet someday."

"I would love that." Kimberly giggled, swirling her straw in her half-empty shake. "You have any pictures?"

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone, scrolling till she found one of the three standing by some rocks on the shore, wearing jean shorts and bikini tops; Cleo was in the middle with Rikki on the left and Emma on the right.

"You guys look great." Kim complimented, smiling. "They look like a great couple of girls."

"Yeah, they're the best." Emma agreed, putting her phone back in her pocket. "We're all a bit different, but in the end, we all balance eachother out."

"And those are the best friendships." Kimberly noted.

Coach Schmidt cleared his throat, paying for the drinks. "Thank you Emma, those were wonderful. We should really get back to our training now."

"Don't let me keep you." Emma squeezed Kimberly's hand before watching as they went to the balance beam on the workout floor. She put the money in the register and went to the kitchen to set the dishes aside to be washed.

When she came out, Bulk and Skull stood in her way, causing the blonde to yelp. "Must you guys do that?" she asked, sliding between them to clean off a few tables.

"Emma, we were just wanting to-" Bulk started to say.

"No." she cut him off, placing dishes in a bin.

"But you didn't let him finish." Skull pointed out.

"You guys were gonna say a few more cliche lines?" Emma turned to the two junior policemen with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Bulk shrugged off, obviously lying.

"What's a cliche Bulky?" Skull asked his best friend.

"Look, I'm sure you guys are great." Emma told them. "But, I'm not interested, and you're not my type."

Bulk took her hand, "I'm sure that's not-"

Emma yanked it back, "How about I fix you guys a couple of large pineapple and coconut smoothies and we agree to be friends?"

"Okay." Skull agreed with a wide grin.

"Great." Emma smiled. "That's $10.50, not including my tip." She spun on her heels and handed the bin of dishes to Ernie. "Ai-yi-yi." she sighed, pouring cream into the blender.

"Bulk and Skull giving you grief." Ernie guessed.

"You can say that." Emma muttered, dumping in the pineapple and coconut mixture before closing the blender. "They seem great, a bit goofy sometimes." She blended the smoothie mixture, tucking some hair behind her ear. "But, I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find a great guy, someday." Ernie patted her shoulder. "You're a beautiful girl, I'm surprised you haven't been swarmed with suitors."

Emma laughed, pouring the smoothies into two large glasses. "One guy did leave his number along with my tip, but I threw it out." She set the glasses on a tray.

"You're Prince Charming will find you Emma, I don't doubt it." Ernie gave her a nod and took the bin of dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed.

Emma nodded, rolling her eyes, "Yeah." she muttered. "Of course, what guy would really want to date a girl who, when she comes into contact with water, grows a three-foot-long tail." she whispered under her breath on her way over to Bulk and Skull's table. "Here ya go guys." The two junior policemen paid her, along with a tip, and continued to watch Kimberly's coach intently.

* * *

During her practice, Kimberly's communicator went off, alerting her that the other Rangers needed her help. Emma looked up from the table she was cleaning and saw Kim run out. She knew why and shrugged it off, going back to her work.

Emma held a bin full of dirty dishes under her arm and turned to head to the kitchen, only to bump into Bulk and Skull, who were dressed in Gymnastics leotards. "What are you two doing?" she asked, adjusting her grip.

"Top secret, undercover work." Bulk answered. "Not to fear, Emma dear, we'll keep you safe." He grabbed Skull by the arm and dragged him to the workout floor.

"Whatever." Emma chuckled, heading into the kitchen. "Another load Ernie."

"Man, I guess I didn't realize how many dishes I actually go through in a day." Ernie took the bin from her and began washing. "Now that I have someone else to clean up the tables and fill orders, I don't have to let dishes pile up in here."

"I'm here to help." Emma lightly slapped his upper back. "Speaking up, those tables aren't gonna clean themselves." She took the cleaning rag and solution and went back out to the bar area, shaking her head at Bulk and Skull's attempt to try their Gymnastics skills. "Who knew this job would come with free entertainment." she laughed to herself.

* * *

As she was cleaning up the area behind the bar, she looked at the calendar, which marked that night as a full moon. Emma rubbed her temple, "Oh no, that's tonight?" She was busy between work and having fun with her new friends, she had completely forgotten about the full moon.

"Something wrong Emma?" Ernie asked, grabbing his keys.

"No, nothing." the blonde lied. "It's just, I didn't realize I had been in Angel Grove almost three weeks now. It still feels like yesterday I just moved in."

Ernie nodded, "Guess time flies when you're having fun."

"Guess so." Emma agreed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look, it's almost closing time." the owner informed. "You go on home, I'll finish up here."

"No, Ernie, I'm more than happy to stay." Emma volunteered. "You don't have to pay overtime. It's just, I know Kimberly's probably gonna want to practice some more. Is it alright if I stay here while she does? I'll close up after, promise."

"You know what, okay." Ernie agreed, searching for the spare key. "I can tell you're a very trustworthy girl." he placed the key in Emma's hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You got it boss." Emma saluted with a smile.

As soon as Ernie left, Emma closed all the blinds, still a bit paranoid about the full moon. She's been through enough to know something always happens. Once that was all done, she went back to cleaning the place up.

* * *

It was after dark when she heard to back door open and Kimberly walked in, "Oh Emma, I wasn't expecting you to be here this late."

"I told Ernie I would close up." Emma informed, leaning the broom against the wall. "I figured you would come by for some late-night practice. Figured you should also have someone here to spot you."

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly agreed, heading to the beam.

"Hey, I've got a couple of fruit smoothies in the fridge, figured you could use the energy boost." Emma folded her arms and smiled.

"Sounds amazing, Em." Kim returned the smile and proceeded to do her warm-up while her friend went to the back to grab their drinks. Emma returned less than a minute later, handing Kimberly one of the smoothies. "You're an amazing friend." Kimberly gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks." Emma rested her temple against Kimberly's. "And hey, since it's so late, why don't you sleep over at my place? My parents won't mind at all."

"Perfect." Kim set her glass aside and mounted the beam.

While the Pink Ranger went through her routine, the mermaid went back to cleaning up the cafe area, still paranoid about the full moon that had already risin in the sky. Emma looked to the ceiling, feeling the pull of the moon.

Emma pushed through the moon's influence, finishing stacking the chairs on the tables. She leaned against the column and watched as Kimberly downed the rest of her smoothie and then proceeded to finish her water bottle. "You okay Kim?" the blonde asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, fine." Kimberly replied.

"You want me to refill your water?" Emma walked down the stairs, and that's when she noticed the look of exhaustion in Kimberly's eyes. The brunette nodded, handing her bottle to the blonde. "I'll be right back, just catch your breath."

Emma jogged back to the kitchen, setting the two smoothie glasses in a bin to soak, filling it with water. She turned the faucet off, opening the freezer and scooping up ice into Kimberly's water bottle. What she didn't know is the window's blinds were left up and the moonlight entered the room, the full moon reflecting on the water's surface. Emma dumped an entire bottle of water into Kimberly's sports bottle, trashing the plastic one. She turned and fell into the trance as her blue eyes landed on the moon's reflection. Soon, her own reflection was staring back at her, only it was of her mermaid form, with one key difference, her blonde hair had an undertone of pink.

When a cloud passed over the moon, Emma's trance was broken. She blinked and shook off her daze, "Okay, that was weird." She muttered, walking back to the main area.

* * *

"Kim, I've got your-" Emma's words were cut off when she saw Kimberly lose her balance and fall off the beam. "Kimberly!" she yelled, dropping the sports bottle and running to her friend. "Kim! Kimberly!" She screamed, shaking her friend.

"Oh no." another voice gasped. "What have I done?"

Emma looked up to see Katherine standing a few feet from them. Her blue eyes narrowed into a harsh glare as she stood up. "What gives you the rite to be here?" she snarled. "This is all your fault. Whatever you stole from her at the beach, caused this." A strong wind blew through the cafe. "Get out of here Katherine, if you know what's good for you."

"Emma please, let me explain." Katherine pleaded.

"I said, get out!" Emma yelled, throwing her palm out. A huge gust of wind blew and sent Katherine into the back wall. The space separating the two girls was now covered with a thin sheet of ice. Emma blinked and looked down at her hand, her jaw falling slack. Katherine took that time to run out. Snapping back to her senses, Emma grabbed her cell and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"I need an ambulance to the youth center right away." Emma pleaded, kneeling by Kimberly. "My friend fell off the balance beam and she's not moving. Please hurry." Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sending an ambulance to your location right now." the operator informed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. A Different Shade of Pink (Part II)

**A Different Shade of Pink (Part II)**

* * *

Emma kept pace with the gurney as Kimberly was wheeled into the Emergency Room. "What do we got?" the attending doctor asked.

"Name's Kimberly Hart." One of the nurses answered. "This is her friend, she saw everything."

The attending doctor turned to Emma, "She was practicing on the balance beam then she fell and hit her head." Emma the blonde answered.

"Okay, call up to Radiology." the attending said to the nurses. "I want a full series of tests, CAT Scan, EEG, MRI, the works." The doctor turned to Emma, "Your friend is very lucky. It's a good thing you called right away."

Emma squeezed Kimberly's hand, "She's gonna be okay, right?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her friend.

"Unfortunately it's too early to say for sure." the doctor admitted. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave while we run those tests, I'm sorry."

* * *

Emma understood and let go of Kimberly's hand as she was escorted to the waiting room by one of the nurses. She was still shaken over everything that happened, and not just about Kimberly's accident. Emma sat down and looked at her hands, remembering her amplified powers due to the full moon.

Katherine ran into the empty waiting room, and Emma looked up at her. Her blue eyes narrowed and she got to her feet, the full moon shining in the night sky. "What the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

"Is Kimberly alright?" Katherine asked, visibly worried.

Emma scoffed, "Why should I tell you? So you can go running back to your mistress like a good little pet? Do us all a favor Kat, and just go." She took a few steps closer, standing completely in the moonlight. "You're the reason Kimberly is even here. If you hadn't taken the power coin from her, then she wouldn't be this weak." Her tone was icy, as was her glare. "And if she wasn't this weak, she wouldn't be in the hospital. Come to think about it, she'd be perfectly fine if you hadn't come to Angel Grove in the first place."

Katherine stepped forward "Emma, if you would just let me-"

"What, explain?" the moonspelled mermaid cut off. "Why should I? It's clearly obvious why you wanted Kim out of the picture." Emma twisted her hands, ice crystals forming on her nails. "You know, I've always hated girls like you. Try to weasel your way into a relationship, trying to steal another girl's boyfriend. The last girl I knew that did that, let's just say, it didn't turn out so well for her."

The temperature in the waiting room dropped and Katherine looked visibly scared by the phenomenon. She rubbed her arms but that seemed to do nothing. When both girls exhaled, their breath was visible. "Leave Katherine." Emma warned. "Because once the other Rangers know what you've done, they'll come after you. And I don't think I want to be on their bad side."

Katherine ran out of the waiting area, visibly stricken by everything Emma had said. As much as it hurt, she was right. A cloud passed over the full moon again, and Emma blinked, reverting back to her normal self. She looked down at her nails, the ice crystals dissolving. "What the hell?" she gasped, the temperature slowly returning to normal. She looked out the window, looking up where the full moon's light was outlining a cloud. "Man, this is all too weird."

Emma brushed her hair back, taking a seat back in the chair, sighing heavily. She hated being alone, so she dug out her cell and selected her first contact.

"Hello?" the voice asked, sounding somewhat groggy.

"Billy." Emma sighed, biting her lip. "Sorry to call so late, but it's an emergency." She sniffled.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Billy asked, picking up on his cousin's worried tone.

"I'm at the hospital, it's Kimberly." Emma took a shuddering breath. "She fell off the beam at the youth center and hit her head. She's barely concious as it is."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Billy assured her. "Hang tight."

Emma nodded and ended the call, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. She scrolled through the rest of her contacts, knowing there was one more person who should know. She hit the call button and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Hey Em, what's goin on?" Tommy asked, clearly tired.

"It's Kimberly." Emma answered. "She had an accident during her practice. I'm in the ER waiting room right now. Billy's on his way."

"Oh man, is she okay?" Tommy sighed.

"Not sure, the doctors said it was too early to say anything." Emma looked down at her feet.

"Okay, I'm on my way there." he hung up.

* * *

Emma waited an hour or so before the guys showed up. She ran to her cousin and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Billy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright Em." he whispered. "Kimberly will be okay."

"God Billy, it was awful." Emma whimpered, pulling away. "Seeing her fall like that." She put her hand over her mouth to suppress her sob.

"Hey Emma, it's okay." Tommy reassured, rubbing her shoulder. "Come here." He pulled her to his side, comforting her. "Kim's lucky you were there."

Emma wiped her tears, looking up at Tommy and Billy, "I don't know if she knew I was there with her, in the ambulance I mean. She seemed barely conscious."

"I'm sure she knew Em." Billy took his cousin's hand and squeezed it. "She'll thank you for it when she bounces back." The three sat in the waiting area, waiting for news.

They waited all through the night and straight into the morning. Tommy called Kimberly's mom in Paris to update her on everything. Emma laid on the couch, finally falling asleep around three in the morning. Billy sat on the couch's armrest, glad to finally see his cousin at peace. He looked over his shoulder when Tommy approached him, "Kimberly's mom is really upset, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. And all the flights out of Paris are booked." Tommy shook his head.

"How're you holding up man?" Billy patted his arm.

"I'm hangin in there." Tommy nodded to his friend before looking at Emma. "Em took all this really hard. Must've worn herself out."

Billy nodded, "That's Emma for you." he noted. "She's always cared deeply about her friends. That's what makes her a great one to have."

"No kidding." Tommy agreed.

Emma stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she muttered, looking up at the guys.

"About eight or so." Billy answered, taking his seat back on the armrest. "You crashed pretty hard."

"My adrenaline must've worn off." Emma guessed, stretching her arms. "Any news?"

"Not yet." Tommy shook his head, leaning against the back.

The ER doors opened and Dr. Jacobs, the attending, walked in. The three teenagers surrounded him. "She's awake."

"Thank goodness." Emma sighed in relief.

"Tommy, you go ahead and go first." Billy suggested. "I'll call the others." Tommy nodded and grabbed a little stuffed bear he bought from the gift shop and followed the doctor to Kimberly's room.

"I'm so happy she's alright." Emma leaned against the couch, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Once Tommy gets back, you should go next Em." Billy said, standing by his cousin.

"Oh no, Billy, you should go." Emma rebuked. "You've known her longer. She was your friend first."

"Yeah, but you two have gotten close." Billy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, she'll thank you for being with her."

Emma shrugged, "I just did what anyone else would do." she defended, looking down. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Billy rebuked, kissing her temple. "If you hadn't been there, things could've been much worse."

Emma looked up and smiled, laying her head on Billy's shoulder. Her cell went off and she checked the ID. "Oh, my mom." Emma gasped, answering the call, "Hey mom."

"Where have you been?" Lisa asked, half worried and half scared.

Emma sighed, "Sorry, I forgot to call. I closed up the juice bar last night and stayed with Kimberly as she did some last minute training." She glanced over her shoulder and saw Billy duck out of sight. "She fell and hit her head and, I've been in the ER waiting area all night."

Lisa sighed, "How is your friend?"

"She's awake now, thank goodness." Emma smiled. "I was just about to go back and see her."

"Would you like me to bring you by some fresh clothes?" Lisa wondered.

Emma looked down, realizing she was in her outfit from the previous day, "That would be great mom, thanks."

"I'm on my way." The call ended and Emma put her phone back in her purse. She looked around and saw that Billy wasn't anywhere to be found. "Huh." she shrugged. "Must be something goin on that requires Ranger attention."

* * *

After changing into a pair of white shorts and a light crop top, still keeping her teal wedges, Emma walked towards Kimberly's room. She sat down by the side of her bed, looking down at a stuffed dolphin she bought at the gift shop.

"My guardian angel." Kimberly greeted with a weak smile. "Thanks Emma. Tommy told me you were the one who called the ambulance."

Emma hugged her friend, relief flowing over her. "I'm so glad you're alright." she sighed, smiling from ear to ear. She pulled back and held up the dolphin, "Thought this little guy might cheer you up."

"Aww, how cute." Kimberly giggled, setting the dolphin next to the bear Tommy gave her. She saw Emma wipe away tears, "Oh Em, don't cry. If you start crying, then I'll start crying." Both shared a laugh.

Emma took Kimberly's hand, "Listen Kim, there's something I've got to tell you." she admitted. "And, I know it might sound crazy, but you've got to hear it."

Kimberly sat up, leaning against the pillows. "What is it Em?"

Emma sighed, "I know you, and Billy, and the others-I know you're the Power Rangers." she admitted. "I saw you guys at the beach that day, when you started feeling weak." Kimberly nodded, remembering that day. Emma licked her lips, "I also know why that happened. I know who stole your power coin, Kimberly." She saw the reaction in her friend's eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling. "It was Katherine. She's the one."

"You're sure?" Kimberly swallowed.

"Yes, I saw everything." Emma confirmed. "Katherine was also the one who led me away from town, right into that Tenga trap. It was all to lure you out and drain your energy." She looked down, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry I put you in that kind of danger."

Kimberly pulled her friend into an embrace, "It's not your fault, Emma." she assured. "I went there against the wishes of Zordon." She pulled back, and held Emma's hands. "I knew the risks but took them anyway, because that's what we do." She smiled, squeezing her friend's hands. Kimberly looked to the doorway and saw the rest of the Rangers standing there, "It's what the Power Rangers are all about."

"She speaks the truth." Aisha agreed, the others following her.

"Guess the secret's out Em." Billy shrugged.

"I knew it was you all along." Emma told him. "I saw you guys at the beach."

"So that means..." Tommy looked at her with a raised brow.

Emma nodded, smiling. "Yes." she finished. "I knew it was you that saved Kimberly and I from Rita and Zedd." She took his hand and squeezed it, "Thanks Tommy."

The white-clad teen smiled and shrugged, "Like Kim said, saving people is what we're all about."

"And you guys do a damn fine job." Emma giggled, causing everyone to laugh along with her.

Aisha sat on the other side of Kimberly's bed, "So the doctor says you'll be out of here in a couple of days." she informed with a grin.

"You could start practicing for the competition again." Rocky reminded, patting Kim's shoulder.

"Actually, I'm not going back." Kimberly admitted.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Zordon said you could." Tommy reminded.

"He also said it was my choice." Kimberly added. "And I choose to quit."

* * *

The group left the hospital so Kimberly could get her rest. Emma walked in between Billy and Tommy, "Something doesn't add up." she muttered. "I mean, I know I'm the newbie here, but, Kim doesn't seem like the type of person who just gives up."

"You're right Em." Billy said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Kimberly's been doing Gymnastics for years. I never thought I'd see her quit."

"I know, I get the feeling there's more than what she's telling us." Tommy agreed.

Suddenly a monster resembling a golem covered in snow with icicles for nails, and musical notes carved into the snow, appeared with a group of Tengas. "Alright, which one of you is Emma?" the monster, Icestro, asked, his voice chilling.

"I am." the mermaid stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Not me." Icestro corrected. "It's my masters that want you." Two Tengas appeared on either side of Emma and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing by Icestro.

"Let her go." Billy threatened.

"Ooooh, I'm shaking." Icestro taunted.

"You will be." Tommy assured. "It's Morphin time. White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Soon Icestro was surrounded by the five Rangers, who were ready to fight. "Let Emma go." the White Ranger repeated.

"I'll take care of the girl. You handle the Ranger Brats." Icestro ordered the Tengas. The group of birds broke off into smaller groups and took on each of the Rangers. During the fight, Bulk and Skull, along with their Lieutenant, came running out of the hospital, dressed up in scrubs. They caught one look at the Tengas and took off running, screaming all the way.

Emma struggled against Icestro, who kept his grip on her. "Let go of me, you frozen fiend."

"Stop struggling." Icestro grunted. "Rita and Zedd have big plans for you."

"Not a chance." Emma jammed the heel of her wedge down on the monster's foot. When he bent down in pain, she elbowed him in the face, spinning out of his grip.

"Alright, nice one." the Rangers cheered, as Emma joined them. She stood close to the Blue Ranger, wrapping her arms around his upper arm.

The Icestro monster waved his baton in the air, creating icicle shards that launched themselves at the Rangers and exploded on contact. "Get inside Emma." the White Ranger told her. "We'll take care of this guy."

"Be careful guys." Emma turned and ran, hiding by the stairs nearby.

In a flash of lighting, Icestro grew ten times in size. The black and red vest he was wearing transformed into a long tailcoat.

"Think it's time we melt this monster." the Yellow Ranger suggested.

"We need Shogunzord power, now!" they all yelled in unison, their new Zords appearing instantly.

"Amazing." Emma gaped, grinning.

The gigantic Icestro created a blizzard, coating the five robots in a thin sheen of sleet, but that wasn't enough to stop them. The Rangers combined their Zords to create the Shogun Megazord.

"You don't scare me." Icestro growled, drawing a his conductor's baton, which now doubled as a sword. He started slashing at the Megazord.

"You should be scared." Emma muttered, grinning.

The Shogun Megazord grabbed Icestro's sword and gave him a few good point-blank punches. Then it created a flaming sword and slashed the giant ice golem, destroying it.

The Megazord vanished and the Rangers stood in the hospital parking lot. Emma ran up and joined them, hugging the Red and Black Rangers. "Oh my gosh guys, that was amazing." she praised, slapping a high five with the Yellow and White Rangers. Lastly, she wrapped her arm around the Blue Ranger, laying her head on his shoulder. "Way to kick serious ass."

* * *

Billy, Emma, and Tommy walked along the shore of the beach. "Thanks for protecting me you guys." Emma spoke up, glancing between the two boys. "It means so much."

Tommy patted her shoulder, "Hey, you're one of us now Emma." he told her. "That means, we'll always be there for ya."

"Exactly." Billy agreed, nudging her elbow.

Emma smiled and looped both of her arms through theirs, "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone." her hair blew in the slight breeze.

"We trust you." Billy replied.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

Rita and her brother, Rito, appeared not too far from the trio, stopping them in their tracks. Emma jumped back with yelp, while Billy and Tommy standing protectively in front of her. "Great, the Addams Family's back." Tommy scoffed.

"Easy there Tommy." Rita halted. "All we want is the girl." her eyes landed on Emma. "Just hand her over and they're won't be any trouble.

"Not gonna happen." Billy stated, preparing a fighting stance.

"You'll never get your hands on her." Tommy added.

"I was almost hoping you'd say that." Rita chuckled.

"You'll be sorry." Rito laughed before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wonder what they're up to." Billy pondered, as they found a scroll left behind by the evil sibling duo. Tommy unrolled the scroll, his face falling. "What does it say?" Billy asked.

"It's about Ninjor." Tommy answered. "If we don't give them Emma by the end of the day, Rita and Zedd will throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow where he'll remain forever."

From a few paces behind them, Emma's face fell. She could see the distressed looks on the boys' faces. She glanced over her shoulder, looking out at the wide open ocean, and not a soul in sight. Emma bit her lip and looked back at Billy and Tommy, her heart aching. She spun on her heels and ran to the water, diving under the waves, her transformation almost instantaneous.

Billy sighed, "Don't worry Emma." he assured. "We won't let any-" Billy turned around and couldn't find his cousin anywhere. "Emma? Emma!"

"What is it?" Tommy questioned, looking around. "Wait, where is she?"

"I don't know." Billy shrugged. "She was right behind us." He ran to the shoreline, cupping his hands over his mouth, "Emma!" he called.

"Emma!" Tommy echoed.

Beneath the ocean's surface, Emma looked up, seeing both of the boys at the shoreline. Billy ran his hands over his hair and Tommy shook his head, both clearly worried about her. Emma turned and swam away, creating an underwater jet-stream, leaving nothing but a trail of bubbles in her wake.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. A Different Shade of Pink (Part III)

**A Different Shade of Pink (Part III)**

* * *

Emma rested against the rocks in a secluded part of the beach, so no one would stumble upon her in mermaid form. Her arms were folded over one another and she laid her chin on her forearm. Deep down, she knew why Rita and Zedd wanted her, because of the powers she possess as a mermaid. "And no doubt they saw my moonstruck meltdown." Emma sighed, leaning back into the water. "The one time I actually remember what happened during a full moon, I completely lose it."

A high-pitched whistle sounded from beneath the surface, snapping Emma from her daze. She turned in the sound's direction and was met with a young dolphin, who held a silver and light pink conch shell between it's lips. "Hey little guy, where did you come from?" the mermaid asked, holding her hand out. The dolphin dropped the shell into her open palm and nudged her, giving another whistle. "It's beautiful, thank you." Emma giggled, setting the shell on the rock. She kissed the dolphin's nose, and it gave an excited chitter. He backflipped and opened his mouth in a smile. "At least one of us is in a good mood." the mermaid sighed, resting her cheek against the heel of her hand.

The dolphin inched forward, nudging the mermaid's elbow, ducking his head under her arm and nuzzled up to her side. Emma kissed the dolphin's head, giving him a smile, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, little guy." she said to him. "But, I think this problem is a bit too big even for the ocean to make me feel at ease." Emma looked at the shell, seeing the sunlight catch the pink, making it stick out. She turned back to the dolphin and rested her hand on his nose, "There's someone I've got to go see, but I promise I'll be back." The dolphin chittered in excitement, turning around and diving back under the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five Rangers were in the Command Center, talking with Zordon about their current dilemma.

"That's all they said." Tommy informed. "We have to hand Emma to them by the end of the day."

"Or else they'll throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow." Billy added, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Where he will likely succumb to the elements there." Zordon deduced.

"We can't let that happen to Ninjor." Aisha stated. "He's always been there for us."

Rocky nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't even be Power Rangers right now if it weren't for him."

Adam sighed, "But what about Emma?" he questioned, looking to the other rangers.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. "We can't let them have her." Tommy spoke up, turning to Billy.

The blue-clad teen glanced between the rest of his friends, before looking up at Zordon, "She's family." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"This truly is a dilemma unlike any we have encountered in the past, Power Rangers." Zordon told them. "I'm afraid it is choice will be impossible to make."

"Zordon, we need your advice." Adam pleaded. "What do we do?"

"That is something I cannot determine." Zordon answered. "The power that resides in each one of you wll bring to light a solution. This is a decision you must come to by yourselves."

Before the Rangers left, Billy pulled Alpha aside. "I know it probably isn't right of me to ask this." he sighed. "But, can you keep an eye on Emma for me? She disappeared when we got that letter from Rita. I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry Billy." Alpha assured. "I will locate her and update you on her status."

"Thanks Alpha." Billy patted the robot's shoulder before he and the others teleported away.

* * *

The little robot punched a few buttons on the control panel, trying to locate the cousin of the Blue Ranger. When the image on the viewing globe cleared up, Alpha couldn't believe it. "Ai-yi-yi-yi, Zordon." he shrieked. "Look. Am I seeing this right, or are my visual circuits playing tricks on me?"

"It is not a trick Alpha." Zordon informed. "What we are seeing is true." The image was of Emma underwater, swimming around some patches of coral, the sunlight catching the scales of her tailfin, making them shimmer. "It appears that Billy's cousin has magic of her own."

"But what would Rita and Zedd want with a mermaid?" Alpha asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched Emma. "Aren't they supposed to be creatures of pure goodness?"

"Yes, indeed." Zordon confirmed. "Mermaids are powerful creatures of the sea. Their magic comes from the pure light of the full moon, which must be how Emma received it in the first place. However, their magic is extremely powerful."

"But if their magic is good, why would Rita even bother?" Alpha prided.

"Rita must think that her and Zedd's magic is powerful enough to take control over Emma and turn her against the Power Rangers." Zordon continued. "Whether that is actually true, I'm not entirely sure."

Alpha held his head, mimicking what humans would do in this situation. He seemed to relax as he watched the mermaid swim among the oceanic life. "How could they think something so beautiful could be turned into something evil?" the little robot muttered. "Should we inform Billy and the other Rangers of this?" he turned to Zordon.

"No." the mentor stated. "It is Emma's choice alone if she wishes to tell the Rangers her secret. We need to respect that. When she is ready, she will tell them the truth."

Alpha turned back to the viewing globe, which now featured Emma leaning into the rocks, laying her chin on her forearms, deep in thought over what the current situation she had found herself in.

* * *

Emma knocked on Kimberly's door, smiling at her friend. Kimberly jumped from the windowsill, "Hey Emma." she greeted, looking out the window. "I hate being cooped up in here."

"Well, maybe this will brighten up the room a little bit." Emma pulled the conch shell from her purse and set it by the two stuffed animals. "I found it at the beach and thought you might like it."

Kimberly picked it up, "Oh wow." she marveled. "It's beautiful." Emma nodded, taking a seat on the bed. Kim sat next to her, "So what's up? Looks like something's bothering you." she asked.

"It's nothing." Emma lied. "I came here to talk about you. I don't think you should give up on your Gymnastics dream." She folded her hands on her lap. "Look, there is one other reason why I quit swimming, besides not enjoying the sport anymore."

Kimberly tucked one leg under the other, holding the stuffed dolphin. "What happened?" she asked.

Emma bit her lip, the image of the first time she saw her mermaid tail after being on Mako Island. "Just, something happened when I was out in the ocean with my friends, and after that, I couldn't face swimming in front of people." she licked her lips. "I only swam with Rikki and Cleo, and we had our own special place we went to." Emma saw the look in Kimberly's eyes, the look of second guessing. "Just think about what you really want. If you let the Pan Globals pass by, would you regret it?"

Kimberly nodded, leaning in to hug Emma. "Thank you." she told her. "It's great to have you to talk to."

Emma rubbed her back. "I've got something to take care of. I'll come by later?"

"Actually the doctor said I can go home at the end of the day." Kimberly informed. "But, I'll call you when I get out, you can be my ride."

"Deal." Emma patted her shoulder before leaving the room. As she walked to her car, she scrolled through her contacts, selecting Tommy's name. She sent him a quick text message to meet her at the Juice Bar.

* * *

Emma looked at the photo in her locket, thinking about what her friends told her when she left.

[Flashback]

 _"You've always been a good judge of character, Em."_ Cleo had said, squeezing one of her hands.

 _"Yeah, so if you make new friends and feel you can trust them with our secret, then we trust them too."_ Rikki added, holding Emma's other hand.

She pulled both girls into a hug, holding back her tears, _"I'll miss you guys."_ she admitted, her voice shaking. Emma pulled back, squeezing both of her friends' hands. _"With everything we've been through, and what we share, we're more than just best friends."_ She looked at both Cleo and Rikki. _"We're sisters."_

 _"Always."_ Rikki nodded.

 _"And forever."_ Cleo smiled.

[End Flashback]

* * *

Emma entered the juice bar, spotting Tommy and Rocky sitting at a far side table. "Hey you guys." she greeted.

"Glad to see you're okay, Em." Tommy hugged her, relieved she was alright.

Emma hugged him back, "Yeah, sorry I took off earlier." she apologized, hugging Rocky next. "It's just, I needed to think things over, so I went for a swim to clear my head."

"Why did you need to talk to us?" Rocky asked, as the trio sat down.

Emma brushed her bangs aside, "I have been thinking, and from how I see it, you guys have no other choice." she informed. "You have to hand me over to Rita and Zedd. You have to get Ninjor back."

Rocky quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Uh, Emma. Rita and Zedd aren't exactly the good guys here. They'll turn you against us." he pointed out. "They probably like the cruel irony of having a close relative of one of us be our enemy."

"I know that Rocky." Emma sighed. "But, if anything happens to Ninjor, won't you guys lose your powers?"

Tommy shook his head, "No way Emma." he rebuked. "We're not handing you over. We don't sacrifice one of our own."

"But Tommy, there is no other way." Emma argued. "I'll find a way to escape."

"Unless you can somehow build a space shuttle, I don't think that's an option." Rocky muttered.

"Yeah, Rita and Zedd's base is on the moon." Tommy added.

"Oh." Emma bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay, that complicates things."

"Listen." Tommy reached over and took her hand, "There's always another way." he assured. "And I think I've got it." Both Emma and Rocky exchanged a look of slight confusion.

* * *

The five Rangers and Emma walked in the park. A plan had been figured out between the six teens and now it was time to put it into action. "You ready Billy?" Emma asked, still a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry Em, we won't let anything happen to you." Billy reassured, pulling her to his side. "Have any of my plans failed?"

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Okay, you're right."

"The real question is, are you ready for this Em?" Tommy stated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked up into his eyes and nodded. "I'm ready." she said. "Let's do this."

"Okay." Aisha gave her a quick hug.

"Remember we'll be close by if anything happens." Adam reminded, hugging her next.

"We've got your back." Rocky added, hugging her after Adam.

"Thanks guys." Emma tucked her hair behind her ear, watching as the four hid behind a nearby tree. She glanced up at Tommy before walking ahead, with him right beside her.

Goldar, Rita, and Rito appeared a few seconds later, "Good little Ranger." Rita praised. "Now hand her over."

"First give them back Ninjor." Emma ordered. "Once he's with them, I'll go with you. No one has to get hurt here."

"Well, not today anyway." Rito noted.

Goldar tossed the blue container that held Ninjor to the ground. "Now come with us." he growled.

Emma up at Tommy, giving him a warm smile. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, hoping their plan would work. "Now Billy!" Tommy called, and the brains of the group activated his machine, which encased Emma in a force-field. Rocky dove in and grabbed the container, only to find it was empty.

Suddenly the Tengas appeared, and the five Rangers activated their Ninja powers. A fight ensued between the two opposing forces. One of the Tengas found the device that generated the force-field and broke it, disabling the only thing protecting Emma.

The force-field's destruction caused Emma to lose her balance, but she quickly regained it. She stood frozen, watching her friends fighting the bird warriors, "What can I do?" she muttered. Rito got behind her and grabbed her arms. "Hey, let go!" she struggled. "Billy! Tommy!"

Hearing his name, the White Ninja turned and saw Emma struggling against Rito. "Hang on Em!" He flipped over a few Tengas, knocking a couple more out of the way. Tommy reached out one hand, but before Emma could grasp it, her and Rito vanished.

* * *

In what served as the dungeon in Rita and Zedd's palace, Emma was once again behind bars. Her two prison guards were Rtia's flunkies; Squatt, who was a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin with a large horn that wore metal armor and looked like a mix between a blueberry and a warthog, and Baboo, who was tall, slim, black, and vampiric looking, that resembled a cross between a monkey and a bat with crippled wings, and he wore a monocle over his left eye.

The two monsters were playing a game of 'Go Fish', oblivious to the fact Emma was putting all of her concentration into freezing the lock on her cell. It was taking longer than normal since the air was so dry and there wasn't any water around, but Emma wasn't one to give up so easily."

"Alright, take a hike." Rito ordered. "I've got the next watch. Of course, I've got a shooting pain in my neck. Must be a muscle spasm." the skeletal figure shrugged, "Wait, I don't have any muscles, I'm a skeleton. Ha!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Excuse me." she cleared her throat, batting her eyelashes. "Can you tell me what Rita and Zedd plan to do with me?"

"Uh, not allowed to say." Rito answered. "Probably turn you evil so you can destroy the Power Rangers with your magic." He sat down on the stone, complaining about the pain in his neck. His constant jabbering was making it harder for Emma to focus.

"Just tune him out." she muttered, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Wait, if this palace is on the moon itself." Emma cracked a smile and stood completely still, concentrating on the moon's energy. "Don't fail me now." she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling the power flow through her. When she opened her eyes, the cell lock was completely frozen over.

"Gosh darnit!" Rito shifted positions again.

"I think I can help with your neck pain." Emma said, getting the skeletal figure's attention. "But, you'll have to come a bit closer."

"Alright." Rito scratched the helmet he wore. "But no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emma chuckled, placing her hand at the junction of his shoulder and collarbone. Her eyes found a small box off to the side, "Say, what's in there?"

Rito was drifting in and out of sleep due to the pressure Emma was applying. "The Pink Power Coin." he muttered, his head lopping to the side.

"Good to know." Emma giggled, focusing her powers.

"Whoa, hey. Did it just get cold in here?" Rito looked around, but couldn't move. Within seconds, he was covered head to toe in ice.

Emma wiped her hands, smiling triumphantly. She took a deep breath and kicked the lock, shattering it,and her cell door flew open. "Yes." she cheered, running up to the glowing box. "Now, all I need is this, then I can find a way out of here."

Rita came around the corner, "Well little mermaid, it's time to take a dip in the Pool of Darkness." she announced. "Then, you'll be powerful enough to defeat the Power Rangers." The witch froze in place when she saw Emma standing in front of the open box, the power coin now in her hands.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Alpha perked up, "Hey, I'm getting a reading." he announced to the six Rangers. "It's the Pink Power Coin. It's in the hands of good again."

"How is that possible?" Aisha questioned.

"Could Emma have it?" Adam pondered.

"If she does, is there a chance we can get her and power coin back?" Tommy wondered, looking to Billy for an answer.

The Blue Ranger nodded, "Yes, it is. I just need to reconfigure the teleportation system."

Kimberly clasped her hands together, "I hope this works." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Emma prepared a fighting stance, clutching the power coin in her hand. "It's like I told you before Rita, good always wins in the end."

"Give me the power coin little girl." Rita threatened.

"Not a chance." Emma spat.

Rita summoned a pair of Tengas, but before they could grab the girl, she vanished in a flash of pink light.

"Cross your fingers everyone." Billy punched a few more buttons on the control panel.

Emma appeared a few seconds later, sighing in relief, "Oh, that was close."

"Emma!" Kimberly and Aisha screamed, hugging the girl. She was a bit taken back by the sudden gesture, but hugged them back.

The blonde looked around, her eyes widening as she took in her new surroundings. "Wow, what is this place?" she gasped.

"Emma." Zordon's voice boomed."The Power Rangers and I wish to welcome you to our Strategic Command Center."

Emma nodded, "So this is where the magic happens." she noted. "Oh Kimberly, I believe this belongs to you." she handed the brunette her power coin.

"Oh, thank you." Kimberly smiled.

"How'd you get the power coin Em?" Billy asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, let's just say I was in the right place at the right time." Emma giggled, leaning into her cousin's side. "Now it's back where it belongs, and the Power Rangers are at full strength once more."

* * *

The next day, Kimberly met Emma at the beach. She was dressed in a simple hot-pink one piece while Emma looked out at the ocean, the sunlight bouncing off the waves. "Do you believe in magic Kimberly?" she asked, looking to her brunette friend.

"Well, I mean, I guess I do." Kimberly answered. "I mean, being a Power Ranger I've experienced some pretty amazing things over the course of time." She met her friend's eyes. "Why do you ask."

Emma sighed, dropping her beach bag by her feet. "There's more to the story about when me and my friends were stranded in the ocean." she admitted, taking a step towards the water. "Something magical happened to us, but the drawback was, nobody would understand."

"Emma, what happened to you?" Kimberly asked.

The blonde darted towards one of the rocks, and swan dove off the edge. Kimberly's jaw dropped and she ran after her, stopping just before she hit the edge. Her eyes widened when Emma came up for a breath. Her blonde hair that was just in a ponytail, was now down and draped over her shoulders, her bikini top was replaced with a halter top and where her legs should be, there was now a golden-orange tailfin.

"I'm a mermaid." Emma stated, watching her friend's lips form a grin.

Kimberly jumped into the water and hugged Emma in a tight embrace. "Oh wow, that is so Morphinominal." she squealed, admiring the beauty of the mermaid's tailfin. "How did this happen to you?"

"It involves a mystical island and the full moon." Emma answered. "Me and my best friends found ourselves in this pool of water that was directly underneath the mouth of the volcano, and when the moon shone right above us, it granted us our powers."

"Wait, you have powers too?" Kim's jaw dropped.

Emma swam over to the rock and demonstrated her power, freezing some of the water particles on the surface. "Mine are Cryogenic in nature. Cleo can manipulate water, and Rikki can boil it. That came in real handy when we needed a quick dry before any could see us." Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "See, the transformation happens when we come into contact with water. Just one drop is enough. It takes roughly one hour for us to dry on our own, and after that, back to human."

"Ooh, sounds pretty tough." Kimberly winced.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we had to be careful, because if anyone found out, hello research lab." She leaned against the rocks, remembering the close encounter with Dr. Denman that almost resulted in just that scenario. "But, it got easier later on."

"So, why are you telling me this?" Kimberly wondered, swimming up to her friend.

"Because I don't want you to give up on your dream." Emma answered. "The truth is, if I wasn't a mermaid, I would still be swimming. But, after I intentionally missed training because I had to keep this a secret, that's when I realized I didn't miss it at all. If anything, becoming a mermaid opened my eyes to the fact I wasn't happy." Emma locked eyes with her friend. "When you do your Gymnastics, don't you love every second of it? Whether it's a competition or not?"

Kimberly bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I do." she admitted. "It's like when I'm up on that beam, I can do anything. There's no fear, nothing. At least, that's how it used to be. Now, I'm scared to get back on that beam."

Emma looked down, "I was scared," she turned to Kimberly, "about telling you my secret. I'm still scared, because I don't know if the other's will be as accepting as you."

"I'm sure they will be." Kimberly assured. "Why'd you choose to tell me first? Why not Billy? After all, he is your family."

"Yeah, but he's also way too scientifically curious about new things, and I've been down that road once before with Lewis." Emma smiled at the thought of the curious blonde. "Besides, you're my best friend." She swam in front of Kimberly, "You know, when I'm out here," she looked over her shoulder at the ocean. "all my problems seem so much smaller."

Kimberly followed her friend's line of sight, nodding, "Yeah, I can see your point."

"Come with me, there's something else I wanna show you." the mermaid held her hand out, "You trust me?"

"Absolutely." Kimberly took her hand and smiled.

"Alright, take a deep breath." Emma instructed, Kimberly doing so.

Both girls dove under the water's surface, Emma leading her friend down to the reefs. The stopped and watched as the oceanic life swim around them. Kimberly's eyes widened as she saw a school fish part ways and swim around them. Emma smiled and swam alongside them, turning slowly to look back at Kim. She nodded her head, motioning for her to follow. The little dolphin from her last visit swam up to Emma, chittering in excitement. The blonde mermaid, swam around him, leading him back to Kimberly. The brunette hesitantly reached out to touch the dolphin's nose, a smile crossing her lips when the sea mammal allowed her to stroke him. The dolphin swam away, spinning around and gliding through the water, making both girls smile. Kimberly pointed upwards, signaling she needed air, Emma nodded.

The two broke the surface, sharing a laugh. "Alright." Kimberly said. "I'll do it. I'll compete in the trials." She dove in for a hug, Emma instantly reciprocating it. "Thank you Emma, I don't know how I can repay you."

"Just smoke everyone at the trials." Emma giggled. "But there is something I want to give you, for good luck." She swam back to the rocks where they dove from, hoisting herself up and reached for her beach bag. She pulled out a gold chain with a copper silver and blue dolphin tail charm. "My dad gave this to me after I won my first swim meet, called me his little dolphin."

"Oh Emma, I can't take that." Kimberly shook her head.

"No, I want you to have it." the mermaid slid back into the water, swimming behind Kimberly and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Dolphins are graceful creatures, but they're also powerful. When I watched your beam routine, that's what came to mind; powerful moves executed with such grace." Emma put her hands on Kimberly's shoulders, "You, Kimberly Hart, are a Gymnastics Dolphin."

Both girls laughed and hugged once more, sharing a smile. In that moment, a new and lasting friendship was forged.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the trials were held at the Gymnastics center and Kimberly was ready to perform her beam routine. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Emma, and Tommy were all in the audience, keeping all their focus on Kimberly. When she landed her dismount perfectly, they all jumped from their seats and cheered. Kimberly winked at her friends before walking off the floor.

After the trials, everyone got together at the youth center to throw a Congratulations party for Kimberly. When the guest of honor entered the cafe area, everyone jumped out and surprised her, Kimberly's friends all hugging her and congratulating her personally.

Coach Schmidt cleared his throat, approaching Kimberly, "You are by far the finest athlete I have ever coached." he praised. "It is my sincerest wish that you move to my training facility in Flordia to begin training for the Pan Global Games. Together Kimberly, we can bring the Gold home to the United States."

* * *

The next day, the six Rangers stood before Zordon in the Command Center. "Kimberly, you have been a proud warrior and have defended our planet valiantly. However, the opportunity before you is too difficult for you to ignore."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna go to Florida." Kimberly informed, the rest of her team shocked by her statement. "This has been a dream for my entire life, but when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises. One of which was to stand by you guys."

"Yeah, but Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself." Tommy reminded.

"Tommy is right Kimberly." Zordon agreed. "This is an experience that will prove invaluable not just to you, but the rest of us. Someday when you return, you will be a more effective Power Ranger."

A small smiled crossed the Pink Ranger's lips, "I really want to go." she admitted, looking to the rest of her team, "Only if it's okay with you guys."

Tommy sighed, "Look, we don't want to lose you Kim, but we can't stand by and watch you give this up. It wouldn't be fair."

"We'll always be here for you Kim." Billy added with a smile.

"Kimberly, you will always be a Power Ranger in our eyes." Zordon said.

"But Zordon, what are we gonna do without a Pink Ranger?" Adam asked.

"Rita and Zedd are probably planning their revenge right now." Aisha added.

"There is someone out there who can take my place." Kimberly spoke up. "Someone who will make an amazing Pink Ranger. Alpha." she turned to the robot.

"Ai-yi-yi, this is so emotional." Alpha whined, punching buttons on the control panel.

In a flash of white light, appeared Kimberly's hand-picked replacement for her position as the Pink Ranger. "Surprise!" Emma waved, smiling at the rest of the Rangers.

"Emma!" greeted Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

Kimberly walked over and stood next to her friend, "I hope it's okay Zordon. I asked Alpha and Emma to be ready, just in case you all got me to change my mind."

"Kimberly, once you have demonstrate wisdom beyond your years." Zordon praised. "Emma, I agree with Kimberly. Your bravery you displayed under the extraordinary circumstances these past few days gives me every confidence that you will be a fine edition to our team."

Emma nodded, "Thank you Zordon." the blonde turned to Kimberly, "I promise Kimberly, that I'll do everything within my power, to carry on as you would."

"I know you will Emma." Kimberly smiled, touching the dolphin necklace she wore. "You gave me this, something that was clearly very important to you. So now, I'll return the gesture." She placed the power coin in Emma's palm. "The power of the Pink Ranger is yours now." She closed Emma's hand around the coin, the energy flowing around the new Ranger. The two girls hugged, sharing a smile.

"Emma." Zordon spoke, getting the mermaid's attention. "in the future, you must listen to your fellow Rangers as they guide in the use of your new powers. You will command the Pink Shark Cycle with precision and care. And someday, poer willing, you will control the Pink Cranezord with grace intelligence, but for now, you will pilot the White Shougunzord, alongside Tommy."

Emma looked at her new leader, and nodded. "Guess you've got yourself a co-pilot." she chuckled, holding out her hand.

With a smile, Tommy shook Emma's outstretched hand, "I'll make a Power Ranger out of you yet Em."

"I don't doubt that." Emma agreed.

"Kimberly, thanks to you the legacy is in good hands." Zordon continued. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done as a Power Ranger."

"I don't know what to say." Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at each one of her friends, "You guys are the most amazing friends I ever had. Most of all I'm just gonna miss this being together. I love you, guys."

Everyone put their hands in, with Emma's being the one on top. All together they jumped up and yelled, "Power Rangers!"


	7. Rita's Pita

**Rita's Pita**

* * *

Emma walked into the youth center with her little brother in tow. Elliot was wearing a simple white Gi, with a yellow belt while Emma was dressed in a white jean skirt and a pink off-shoulder top with a silver flower design.

"Hey Em." Tommy greeted, walking up to the pair. "What's up Elliot?" he slapped the younger boy a high-five. "Why don't you go stretch and warm-up?"

"Alright." the blonde boy went over to the training mat.

"He really looks forward to these lessons." Emma informed, stepping closer to Tommy.

He smiled down at her, "That's great. Actually, Elliot's one of the best student's I've had. He picks new moves up really quick."

The blonde shrugged, "Well, guess that runs in the family." she chuckled. "Anyway, my shift starts, like now, so-" Emma patted Tommy's shoulder, "he's all yours."

The two parted ways, Tommy starting his next lesson and Emma her work shift. The blonde walked up to her group of friends, asking if they wanted anything. Once taking their orders, she slid behind the juice bar and worked on the orders, manning three blenders at once.

"Emma, I'm sure glad I hired ya." Ernie noted, noticing how the blonde handled her work.

"Same here Ernie." Emma replied with a smile. "Anything to help you run this place a bit more smoothly." She set the four smoothies on the tray and carried it over to her friends, careful not to spill a drop. "Here ya go guys, nice and fresh."

"Thanks Em." Adam patted her shoulder and handed her the payment.

"No prob. I'll catch ya guys later." the blonde winked and deposited the money in the register before heading to the outside cafe to clean up a few tables.

* * *

"Hey Emma, it's been almost an hour, why don't you take a little break?" Ernie asked, watching the blonde hard at work cleaning tables.

Emma brushed her hair from her face, "Yeah, sure." she agreed. "Let me just finish these last few tables first."

"I'll whip you up something." Ernie said, heading back inside.

* * *

Emma finished the outside tables and set the cleaning solutions back where they went, joining her friends. "Tommy's really into teaching." Aisha noted.

"Yeah, it's great that all of his students look up to him." Rocky added.

"It's good for young kids to have a positive role model in their lives." Adam agreed.

Emma sat down between Adam and Billy, resting her arms on the table, "You're right Adam." she seconded. "I've never seen Elliot this passionate about anything before. I really think he's starting to idolize Tommy."

"Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Billy noted.

"Although, if he starts growing his hair out, then I'll get a little worried." Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

Ernie set a smoothie down in front of his employee, "One Banana and Mango smoothie with Coconut Milk."

"Thanks Ernie." Emma smiled up at her boss, taking a sip. Bulk and Skull approached the mermaid, clearing their throats, making her turn to look at them, "Can I help you, boys?" she quirked her brow.

"Yes Emma, as you can see, we are customers." Bulk stated.

"Would love to help you guys, but, I'm on my break." Emma replied, batting her lashes. "Sorry."

"Well in that case." Skull cleared his throat, "Ernest, we are starving here." he called out, him and Bulk taking the empty table next to the Rangers. "I'll take the Indigestion Inducer."

Emma leaned in closer to her cousin, "He's joking right?" she asked.

Billy shook his head, "Unfortunately, they're always serious." he sighed.

Tommy and Elliot joined the gang, with the White Ranger sitting in between the two cousins and the younger boy sitting opposite his sister. "Man, that was intense." Elliot caught his breath.

"I think you're about ready to move up." Tommy told him with a smile.

"Sweet." Elliot cheered.

Ernie brought Skull his order, which was basically a five-stacked burger with every condiment and meat, surrounded by potato chips. The Rangers cringed in disgust, "Now that's an example of how not to treat your body." Tommy shook his head.

"I second that." Adam shook his head.

"Do us all a favor Skull, if you feel nauseous, turn away from us." Aisha said with a laugh. The two junior policemen shook their heads in response.

Ernie set down two fruit smoothies and veggie pitas on the table, giving the Rangers a smile. Elliot took a bite of his pita and nodded, "Wow, that's actually not bad."

Emma giggled, "See Elliot, good food can also be good for you." she folded her arms on the table.

"Now you sound like mom." Elliot rolled his eyes.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her smoothie. "Hey Em, which smoothie is that?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, it's one I kinda created." she answered, "Instead of regular milk, it's made with Coconut Milk, with Banana and Mango chunks. Wanna try?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and stuck his straw into the glass, taking a sip. "Oh wow, that's great." he gave the blonde a smile.

The sound of crunching was just enough to get the Rangers to watch as Skull wolfed down his order, making them all cringe. "I think I've lost my appetite." Rocky turned away, covering his mouth with his hand.

Emma rolled her eyes, stirring her smoothie with her straw, "Yeah, and when Skull's finished with that, I'm the one who has to clean it up." she gagged, turning away as well.

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, Rita and Zedd have come up with their newest scheme, which involved shrinking their latest monster and sending him to Earth. The pint-sized Ravenator used the Ranger's distraction to crawl into the small sandwich Tommy ordered. When the White Ranger took a bite, the Ravenator worked his magic.

"You okay Tommy?" Emma asked, seeing the subtle change.

"Yeah." he replied, "I'm just suddenly really hungry." Tommy set the pita down and slid the plate to Emma. "Here, you can have this." He looked to Bulk and Skull, "You gonna finish that?" Before either one could answer, Tommy took the plate and started chowing down.

The other Ranger's faces fell and they exchanged glances with one another, clearly confused by their leader's sudden one-eighty. Warning bells went off when Tommy ordered a large chocolate shake to wash down the remnants of the Indigestion Inducer.

"Well I am appalled." Skull shook his head. "C'mon Bulky, let's bail."

"Indeed." Bulk agreed, both boys getting to their feet. "We're due to work at the Junior Police Patrol Bake Sale." He cleared his throat and proceeded to leave.

"Oh yeah." A grin spread across Skull's face. "Dessert." Bulk reached out and yanked his buddy along, both exiting the juice bar.

Emma shook her head at the mess the two left behind. "Guess my brake's over." she sighed, standing up. "I'll get the broom."

While the blonde cleaned up the mess, the other Rangers were puzzled at Tommy's sudden increased appetite. "Maybe we should get to the Command Center and have Alpha run a diagnostic scan on Tommy." Billy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rocky agreed. "If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's Alpha."

"I'll tell Emma." Aisha scooted her chair out and headed in the blonde's direction, who was emptying the dustpan into the trashcan. "Hey, we're heading to the Command Center to see if Alpha can figure out what's going on with Tommy."

"You think Zedd and Rita have something to do with this?" Emma raised an eyebrow, her eyes falling on Tommy.

"It's a possibility." Aisha confirmed. "We can't know for sure until Alpha runs some tests. You in?"

Emma nodded, "Of course." She returned the broom to the storage closet, catching her little brother before she joined the rest of the Rangers, "Hey Elliot." she halted, "I have to step out for a bit. I want you to stay here while, can you do that?"

Elliot sighed, "I guess. I'll probably play some video games or something."

"Okay. Just stay where Ernie can see you." Emma kissed her brother's forehead before ruffling his hair. She grabbed her purse that was by her chair, placing her hands on Tommy's shoulders, "Don't eat so fast, you're liable to choke." she warned, lightly slapping the male's back.

* * *

The five Rangers hid themselves from view of everyone else, activating the teleportation from their communicators. Surrounded by their respective Ranger colors, they were instantly teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon." Rocky breathed. "Something's wrong with Tommy."

On cue, the alarm sounded, alerting the Rangers, and startling Emma who was still getting used to everything. Billy cracked a smile and placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Alpha, please locate the monster on the viewing globe." Zordon ordered.

"Right away." the robot punched a few buttons, bringing up an image on the globe behind the Rangers.

"I don't understand." Aisha said, "I just see Tommy."

"Now set the viewing globe to x-ray magnification." Zordon told Alpha.

Once the setting was changed, the reason for Tommy's sudden appetite became apparent. "Yikes!" Alpha shrieked. "That monster thinks Tommy's stomach is an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Zordon, can't you teleport him in and help him?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry Rangers." their mentor apologized. "But I cannot bring Tommy to the Command Center with that monster in his stomach."

The five teens looked back at their mentor and approached the front control console. "But why Zordon?" the blonde mermaid asked. "Tommy needs our help."

"You must understand Emma." Zordon spoke. "By allowing Tommy access to the Command Center, I would also be giving access to one of Rita and Zedd's monsters."

"Of course, which is all part of their plan." Billy concluded. "To smuggle a monster in with Tommy and let it destroy the Command Center."

"That is correct Billy." Zordon concurred.

"Yeah, Tommy wouldn't want us risking the Command Center." Rocky agreed, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"But we can't just let that monster stay inside of him." Emma reminded, feeling torn. "What are we going to do?"

Zordon met the blue eyes of the newest Pink Ranger, "We must keep calm under these circumstances." he reminded.

"Zordon, I think we should get back and see if we can help Tommy." Billy suggested.

"Good idea Billy." Zordon praised. "And remember Rangers, this monster eats everything, which puts Tommy in grave danger."

* * *

The five teenagers nodded and teleported back to the youth center. However when they went to find Tommy, he was no where to be found. "Hey Ernie, you seen Tommy?" Billy asked.

"You mean 'Hurricane Tommy'?" the juice bar owner shook his head, carrying a bin full of dishes. "Think he said somethin' about getting dessert."

"Dessert?" Adam questioned. Then it hit them, "The bake sale!" All five teens exclaimed, running out of the youth center.

The Junior Police Bake Sale was being held at Angel Grove High School. Bulk and Skull were manning a long table filled with various desserts. With the Ravenator still inside Tommy, his appetite was only growing. He began stuffing his face with pieces of various desserts.

"Uh, Tommy?" Bulk questioned. "You know you've got to pay for some of that, right?"

Continuing to eat, Tommy tossed some cash onto the table. The rest of the Rangers turned the corner and sighed in relief that they finally found their leader.

"Uh Tommy, we've got to go." Aisha informed.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Tommy questioned with a mouthful of cherry pie.

"It's kind of important." Billy added, taking the pie tin from his friend and setting it down. Him and Rocky each grabbed and arm and proceeded to try and drag Tommy out.

Emma looked around and subtly held her hand up, covering a part of the desserts in ice, freezing them solid. Rocky, Billy, and Adam hurried Tommy out of the school before he could eat anything else, which failed when he snatched half a pie from an unmanned table, while Aisha and Emma dug out some cash and dropped it on the table, "Sorry for the trouble." both girls apologized before running after the guys.

Skull took the money and started counting it, before noticing the frozen desserts, "Uh Bulky, were those frozen before?" he asked, looking to his partner.

Bulk scratched the back of his head, "I have no idea." he replied. "Strange."

"Very strange." Skull agreed.

* * *

The six Rangers walked in the park, explaining to Tommy the nature of the situation. "So that explains why I can't stop eating junk food."

Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Tommy." she assured, giving the White Ranger's shoulder a squeeze, "We'll figure out a way to get the monster out."

Aisha spotted an ice cream truck parked not too far from them, a light-bulb going off in her head. "I've got an idea, although it sounds crazy."

"I'll try anything." Tommy told her.

The dark-skinned Yellow Ranger turned to her friends, "Rocky, I'm gonna need your help. The rest of you wait here."

The Yellow and Red Rangers took off, returning a few minutes later carrying a large metal bowl filled with a giant sundae. Everyone gaped at the large dessert and Tommy licked his lips. Adam, Billy, and Emma held him back before he could wolf it down.

"Remember what you tell your students about respecting your body." Adam reminded.

"That you should always treat your body like a temple." Rocky added.

Emma and the guys released their hold on Tommy, while Aisha and Rocky set the sundae on the picnic table. "You can fight it Tommy." Emma encouraged, her hand resting on his upper back. "Don't let the monster win."

The White Ranger's willpower proved too powerful and Ravenator jumped out via Tommy's mouth, returning to full size. "Eck, you could use some breath freshener pal." Ravenator yacked.

"Look who's talkin' gastric-geek." Tommy shot back. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

The six Rangers took a fighting stance. Emma looked down at her suit, clasping her gloved hands together, "Oh, this is so cool!" she giggled, grinning under her pink and white helmet. "I still can't believe that I'm the Pink Ranger."

"Get used to it cuz." Billy chuckled.

"Hey, what's with the side conversation?" Ravenator asked. "I'm over here."

"We're gonna close your mouth permanently." the White Ranger threatened. "Aren't we guys?"

"Yeah!" the other five nodded.

"Well I'm gonna chew you up and spit you back out." Ravenator shot back.

The White Ranger stood ready to fight, "Prepare to be gagged, motor mouth."

"Right Tommy." the Pink Ranger agreed. "Let's curb his appetite."

One by one the Rangers attacked, throwing various punches and kicks. Ravenator managed to dodge the attacks from the four male rangers, taking on the females. The Yellow Ranger held Ravenator back when he tried to take a bite out of her, "Oh, you really need to floss." she gagged, sidestepping out of the monster's way.

Emma threw some punches and kicks, giving in to her Ranger instincts. "Bitten off more than you can chew?" Ravenator taunted.

"Hardly." the Pink Ranger replied, clenching her fist. She spun and slammed her fist right between Ravenator's eyes.

"Ohh, cold!" the monster yelled, his hands flying to his face.

The White Ranger jumped into the air and kicked Ravenator a few feet from the Rangers, sending him flat on his back. The other five Rangers backed up their leader. "I've had just about enough of this monster." Emma huffed.

"Me too." Tommy agreed, standing tall. "Let's send him packing."

"Right!" the Rangers agreed in unison.

A dark cloud formed above Ravenator before striking him with lighting, causing him to grow to the size of a skyscraper. "Boy, you guys will barely make a light snack." Raventor looked down at the six Rangers. "Once I'm through with you, I'm gonna eat all of Angel Grove."

The five Rangers lined up behind the White Ranger. "We need Shogunzord Power, now!" they called out.

"Red Shogunzord, Power up!"

"Blue Shogunzord, Power up!"

"Black Shogunzord, Power up!"

"Yellow Shogunzord, Power up!"

"White Shogunzord, power up!" Emma looked around the Zord's cockpit in awe, "Man, this is amazing."

"Ready to save Angel Grove?" Tommy asked, turning to his co-pilot.

The Pink Ranger raised her fist, "You got it. Let's send this monster down the garbage disposal."

"Now you're talkin." the White Ranger fist bumped his teammate. "Prepare for ShogunMegazord power!"

The Zords combined their powers and formed the ultimate fighting machine. The six Rangers took their spots in the cockpit, ready to fight. "ShogunMegazord, Battle Ready!"

"It's supper time!" Ravenator called, charging towards the Megazord.

"ShogunMegazord Fire Saber, activate. Now!" the six Rangers called out. Thunder crashed and flame spurted from the saber's handle. The Megazord swung it around, wating for the monster to get within range. With one swipe, Ravenator was history.

"Yes!" Emma cheered, jumping up and down. Now it had finally set in that she really was a Power Ranger, and she'd just saved her new home.

* * *

"So, how do you feel now that you've taken out your first monster?" Adam asked Emma as the six friends walked into the youth center.

"Honestly, I'm still processing it." Emma answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "But, man, it felt so amazing being in that cockpit with you all."

Aisha wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I remember that feeling." she chuckled.

"You should be proud Em." Billy patted her back. "For your first fight, you did well."

"Thanks guys." Emma smiled at her friends, her eyes falling on her little brother who was playing one of the video games. "Now to check on Elliot."

She went to step forward, but Tommy stopped her, "I think I should." he suggested. "Set the record straight and all."

"Sure." Emma nodded. She watched as Tommy talked with her brother, "It's gonna be hard to keep this from him." she sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

"It'll be okay." Rocky assured.

"Yeah, we're here for ya." Aisha agreed.

Emma looked at each one of he friends, her hand reaching up to caress her locket. Deep down she knew she would have to tell them about her being a mermaid eventually, but a part of her was still very much afraid to.


	8. Mermaid's Secret (Part I)

**Mermaid's Secret (Part I)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove park, where Tommy was teaching Emma some basic karate moves to help her when fighting as a Power Ranger. Their gym duffles, white and pink respectively, were set on the picnic table near them. Both were dressed in loose-fitting workout clothes; Tommy in a white muscle shirt and matching sweats while Emma was in black yoga pants and a pink tank top, both teens had their hair pulled up in low ponytails.

"Alright, try the sequence again." Tommy told her. "This time keep your arms and legs as straight as you can."

Emma nodded, "Gotcha." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling as she extended her arms above her head and swinging them down so her palms were pressed together, slowly exhaling and opening her eyes. Emma lunged forward, throwing the sequences of punches and kicks Tommy had just taught her. She went for a spin kick, which Tommy blocked easily. "How's that?"

"You're a natural." Tommy praised, releasing the Pink Ranger's leg. "Sure you've never done this before."

"Positive." Emma confirmed, resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. "Other than that fight with the Ravenator."

"First fights always stick with you." the white clad teen reminded, taking a swig from his sports bottle. "You did well for you first time. With this training, you'll only get better."

Emma giggled, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. "Thanks for doing this Tommy." she leaned against the tree, sipping from her pink and white sports bottle.

Tommy stood beside the blonde and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you're one of us now. It's my pleasure." he gave her a one armed hug, both sharing a laugh. "Alright, let's go again. It's all about muscle memory."

Emma nodded, setting her sports bottle down on the grass. She loosened up her shoulders and cracked her neck, her and Tommy circling eachother.

Near the picnic tables and benches hid two of Rita's lowly henchmen, Squatt and Baboo, watched as the two teenagers sparred. They snuck over to Emma's pink sports duffle and took her silver locket from the drink holder. "Oh boy, Mistress Rita will be pleased." Baboo laughed, holding the locket up for them to see.

"Wonder why she want's the new Pink Ranger's necklace?" Squatt asked aloud.

* * *

Up in the Moon Palace, Rita looked through her giant telescope, watching as her henchmen took the locket from Emma's bag. "That little mermaid seems to prize that necklace of hers." the witch chuckled. "I don't think she'd risk destroying something so precious."

Sitting in his throne, Zedd rested his hand on his face, "This is not going to go well." he grumbled.

"Finster!" Rita called.

Her henchemen that resembled an anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier entered the throne room, "Yes my most evil Mistress." he said meekly.

Rita descended the small stairs and approached the creature, "Once Squatt and Baboo return, I want you to make me a monster that will make that little mermaid Ranger girl swim away with her tail between her legs."

Finster bowed, "Yes your most darkest empress. I will make the most gruesome monster ever."

Rita chuckled and grinned, turning her attention back to Earth.

* * *

Emma and Tommy walked over to the picnic tables, exhausted from their sparring workout. "I think I see a nice warm bath in my near future." Emma chuckled, rubbing a sore spot between her neck and collarbone. "You sure don't go easy on the newbies huh?"

"Well, Zedd and Rita aren't gonna go easy on us." Tommy reminded. "That's what this session was about, preparing you for future fights."

"Right." Emma nodded, sitting down on the bench. Her cell buzzed in the front pocket of her duffle and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's Billy." her cousin answered on the other line. "Listen, are you and Tommy finished with your training today?"

"We just finished." Emma informed, taking a swig from her sports bottle. "Why?"

"Well, Ernie is throwing an ocean-themed party at the Juice Bar and was wondering if you guys could grab some shells from the beach." Billy informed.

"Getting shells at the beach." Emma repeated, glancing at Tommy, who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure, guess we could."

"Great, we'll see you guys in a bit." Billy hung up and Emma did the same, slipping her cell back into her duffle.

"So why are we going to the beach?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Ernie's throwing a party at the Juice Bar and asked if we could find some seashells to use for decorations." Emma clarified, slinging her duffle strap over her shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Tommy pulled his Jeep keys from his bag. "Let's go."

Emma nodded and followed, taking a deep breath and exhaling, telling herself she wasn't going to let the fear of her secret keep her from having a good time with her friends.

* * *

The pair walked along the beach, picking up various shells they found in the sand. Emma stopped in her tracks, her eyes gazing out at the clear ocean water, her loose ponytail blowing in the breeze. A feeling deep down inside of her was just aching to run straight through the crashing waves and dive beneath the surface.

Tommy snapped his fingers, breaking Emma from her apparent daze. "You kinda zoned out there a bit, Em."

"Oh, sorry." the blonde apologized. "It's just the view reminds me of home."

"You miss it?" the brunette male asked.

Emma turned to him and nodded, "Yeah. On a day like this, the girls and I would just dive right in." She remembered how the three of them would smile as they glided across the ocean floor, their tails sparkling under the refracted sunlight. "It's a big change. I wen from having like three friends to almost twice that."

Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "You're one of us now." he reminded. "If you ever need to talk, we'll be happy to listen."

"I know." Emma leaned into him, "Aisha practically schedules mandatory weekly shopping trips, Billy's helping me with pre-enrollment, Rocky and Adam have designated themselves as my tour-guides when school starts, and you're helping become a better Power Ranger." She looked up at Tommy with a warm smile, "Guess I'm still getting used to the larger group dynamic."

"Well, better get used to it fast." Tommy chuckled. "Because we're not going anywhere."

"Aw." cawed the Tengas, who appeared in a flash of purple smoke.

The two Rangers quickly went on the defensive, "I suppose I have to get used to that too." Emma guessed, holding her fists up.

Tommy nodded, preparing a similar defensive stance. "Yeah." he agreed, looking at her. "Remember what to do?"

Emma's blue eyes locked with Tommy's brown ones and a grin spread across her lips. "Yeah." Her and Tommy waved their arms above their bodied in a counter clockwise motion. "Ninja Ranger Power, now!" The White and Pink Ninja Rangers stood back to back, arms folded over their chests. Emma looked over herself, grinning under the ninja cloth.

"Let's get them!" squawked the lead Tenga.

Tommy and Emma exchanged a glance and jumped into battle, taking on the feathered warriors in tandem. Their moves mirrored one another's almost perfectly. The Tengas formed a circle around the two Ninja Rangers, forcing them back to back. "Remember Emma, the power's inside of you now. It's a part of you. Keep your mind clear and focused, and let your instincts guide you."

"Right Tommy." Emma closed her eyes, feeling the powers of the Ninja flow through her. Her blue eyes shot open, full of fire and determination. "Alright you overgrown Kookaburras, come get me!"

Two Tengas cocked their heads to the side, "What's a Kookaburra?" one squawked.

"I thought we were Sparrows." the other screeched.

Emma rolled her eyes, charging forward and broke free from the encirclement, taking on three Tengas while Tommy took on the other three.

* * *

Rita watched the fight from her telescope and clenched her hands into fists. "Oh, curse that White Ranger." she growled. She watched as Emma was besting the Tenga warriors like she's been a Ranger for as long as the others.

"Maybe we can shake the Ranger's confidence by removing their leader." Rito suggested.

"Guess you have some use after all." Zedd commented, standing next to Rita. "Goldar!"

"Yes your evil lordship." answered the gold armor clad gorilla.

"Go down to Angel Grove and take Tommy someplace where his friends can't get to him." Zedd ordered. "If you remove the leader, the team is nothing."

"Right away Lord Zedd." Goldar disappeared in a cloude of fire.

Rita grinned, turning her attention back to the fight. "We'll see how the new precious Pink Ranger does without her white knight by her side."

* * *

The Pink Ninja Ranger did a series of backflips, landing on the edge of a jagged rock that overlooked the ocean. She glanced over her shoulder, "Whew." she sighed heavily. "Close one." The three Tengas closed the distance between themselves and the Pink Ninja Ranger. An idea popped into her head, "Alright, let's see if you Emus can swim." She pressed her feet together and jumped over the three birds, sticking the landing. She spun on her heels and threw her leg out, sending the three Tengas crashing into one another, which sent them over the ledge and into the ocean.

"Three down." Emma turned to find Tommy taking on three Tengas alone. "Three to go." She jumped in and nailed one Tenga in the beak with her fist. "Make that two."

"Nice one." the White Ninja praised.

"Thank you." the Pink Ninja giggled.

In a flash of fire, Goldar appeared with a growl. "Hello again, Rangers."

"Oh it's the monkey again." Emma scoffed.

Tommy turned to Emma, "I'll take on Goldar, you handle the rest of the Tengas."

"You got it." The Pink Ninja distracted the bird warriors, leading them near the cliffs. The three she bested before emerged from the ocean and soon Emma was surrounded. "Okay, six on one, no sweat." She straightened up, folding one arm behind her back while she held her other one paralle to her body, her index and middle fingers pointed to the sky. "Focus Emma." she whispered to herself.

"Let's get her." squawked one of the Tengas. When all six converged on her, the Pink Ninja vanished in a cloud of colored smoke, making the birds pile on one another. The Pink Ninja reappeared a few feet away, giggling at the squirming birds.

"Now, let's try a little mermaid magic." Emma opened her palm, flexing her fingers. A chilling gust of wind blew past them, making the Tenagas wrap their wings around themselves. Ice crystals began to form on their feathers, and Emma tapped into her Ninja powers and sent the birds flying. She ran to aid Tommy, but her path was blocked by the feathered warriors. They pushed her back, keeping the two Ninja Rangers separated.

The six Tengas ganged up on the one Ranger and ended up knocking her off the cliffs and into the ocean. Emma looked down at herself and in a flash of pink, her ninja clothes were replaced with her tailfin and halter top. From above, Tommy watched as his friend was tossed into the water, momentarily distracted.

Emma broke the surface with a gasp, seeing the White Ninja Ranger taking on the six Tengas. She saw Goldar get to his feet and raise his sword high, "Tommy behind you!" she called. "Look out!"

Goldar brought the handle of his sword down and knocked Tommy out cold, his Ninja Ranger form fading in a white flash. In another flash, Goldar and the Tengas vanished, along with Tommy.

Emma braced herself on the rocks, her jaw open in utter shock. She pressed the button on her wrist communicator, "Zordon, it's Emma. Come in." she hailed, hoping her new mentor would answer.

"I read you Emma, what is it?" Zordon asked.

"Tommy and I were attacked at the beach by the Tengas and Goldar." the mermaid answered. "They took him. Zordon, Tommy's gone." She bit her lip, suppressing the urge to cry. "I don't know what to do."

"Stand by Emma." Zordon informed. "Alpha's getting ready to teleport you now." Emma nodded, and in a quick pink light, was transported to the Command Center.

* * *

The mermaid landed with a thud on the cold floor. "Okay, you guys should really invest in carpet." Emma grunted, pushing herself up on her hands. "Or at least a nice throw rug."

"Sorry Emma." Alpha apologized, the two duffle bags materializing next to one of the consoles. The robot looked over the newest Ranger. "We've never teleported a mermaid straight from the ocean before."

Emma looked up, her eyes wide, "Wait, you both-" she glanced between Zordon and Alpha. "-you've known?"

"Yes." Alpha answered. "After you ran off, Billy asked us to locate you to make sure you were alright. We saw you in the ocean."

"Oh." Emma looked down at her tail, moving it. "You didn't tell the other Rangers about this?"

"It was not our secret to tell." Zordon told her. "We figured you would tell the other Rangers when you felt ready."

"Now Emma, tell us, what happened at the beach?" Alpha asked.

"Tommy and I were attacked by the Tengas." she began. "Then Goldar appeared and, after I was tossed into the ocean, he knocked out Tommy and they all vanished."

"Alpha, we must inform the other Rangers immediately." Zordon ordered. "Rita and Zedd may have already put their next evil plan into action."

Emma adjusted herself, leaning against one of the control panels. "Alpha, you by any chance don't have an extra-strength hair dryer laying around?" she wondered. "I'd prefer this tail be gone when Billy and others arrive. I don't want them finding out like this."

"I might have something that can help." Alpha rummaged through a box of different tools, finding one that resembled a typical hair dryer. "This might be a little hot at first, but just might do the trick."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ernie's Juice Bar, the remaining four Rangers were helping set up the 'Under The Sea' themed party. "I wonder where Tommy and Emma are." Rocky pondered aloud, him and Aisha hanging up blue streamers. "It shouldn't take too long to find some shells."

"Maybe they went diving to look for some and lost track of time." Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a distinct possibility." Billy agreed. "Emma practically lives in the ocean. Tommy's gonna have a tough time prying her out of there."

The wrist communicators beeped and the four Rangers hid by the lockers, "We read you Zordon." Adam said, the four listening closely.

"Rangers, it is urgent that you get to Command Center, immediately." Zordon informed. "Rita and Zedd have launched their next scheme."

"We're on the way." Billy replied, the four activating the teleportion function of their communicators.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth, twiddling her fingers. She jumped back when the four other Rangers teleported in. With a sigh, she hugged her cousin, instantly relaxing. "What happened Em?" Billy asked, rubbing his cousin's shoulders when they pulled away.

"Goldar and the Tengas kidnapped Tommy." Alpha answered.

"What?" Adam and Rocky gasped.

The alarm blared throughout the Command Center, startling everyone. "Great, wonder what Zedd and Rita sent us this time." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Observe the Viewing Globe, Rangers." Zordon advised. The five teens turned around and stood near the object, an image of an Angler Fish monster on two legs that coated in silver armor with a chain-like antennae with a diamond-like gemstone on the tip appearing. "It appears Rita and Zedd's new monster is citizens at the lake."

Emma's hand went to her neck, realizing she wasn't wearing her locket. "Oh no." she gasped, digging through her duffle bag. "No, it's not here." She leaned into the control panel, lowering her head.

"What's the matter Em?" Aisha asked, rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"My locket, it's gone." Emma answered, turning her head to watch the Viewing Globe. "She must've sent one of her flunkies to take it while Tommy and I were distracted fighting the Tengas."

"Rangers, you must get to Angel Grove Lake and stop this creature before someone is seriously hurt." Zordon ordered.

"But, what about Tommy?" Emma asked, still worried about their leader.

"I'll try to track him." Alpha informed. "I'll let you know when I find him."

"Thanks Alpha." Rocky patted the robot's back.

Billy placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry Em, Tommy can take care of himself." he assured with a smile. "Right now, we got bigger fish the fry." Emma nodded, the Rangers standing tall with one hand to the side and the other behind their backs. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

The five Rangers faced off against the LocketFish monster, preparing their fighting stances. "Hey, fish face!" the Yellow Ranger called.

"Ohh, it's the Power Rangers." the fish monster acted scared, waving it's fin-like arms. "I'm so scared."

"You'd better be!" the Red Ranger threatened.

The Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers went for the first strike, with the Pink and Blue backing them up. The silver armor the monster was wearing proved effective in protecting him from the Ranger's attacks. "That tickles." he giggled, when the two female Rangers kicked with full force.

"Okay, close range doesn't seem to be working." noted the Black Ranger.

"Let's try the Blade Blasters." the Blue Ranger suggested. The other Rangers nodded in agreement and pulled the weapons from their holsters. "Fire!" he ordered.

The combined blast was enough to knock LocketFish off his balance, but he quickly regained it. "Alright. My turn." The diamond on the end of his chain-like lure began to glow. The bright flash of light blinded the Rangers, which gave the monster the opening to attack. He fired a spectrum laser and it knocked the Rangers to the ground.

"Man, that was intense." groaned the Red Ranger.

"He sure packs a punch." agreed the Pink Ranger.

"Rangers." Zordon hailed. "Alpha has located Tommy. I'm bringing you back to the Command Center now."

* * *

The Rangers appeared back at the Command Center, their helmets under their arms. "Zordon, how can beat that thing?" Adam asked.

"Will the ShogunMegazord be enough?" Aisha wondered.

"Even if it will be, we still can't pilot it without Tommy." Emma reminded.

"I've finally zeroed in on where Goldar took him." Alpha informed, a different image appeared on the Viewing Globe, which depicted Tommy trapped in a cave, being guarded by Goldar and three Tengas. "But, I can't seem to find an entrance."

"Can't you teleport him out?" Rocky asked.

"I'm afraid not Rangers." Alpha sulked. "There appears to be some interference that's preventing me from any teleportation functions."

Emma studied the Viewing Globe, noting a pool of water that seemed to be connected to the ocean. "Alpha, is it possible that we can swim in?" she asked.

"Let me see." the child-like robot began punching various buttons. "You're right Emma, an underwater entrance connects the cave to the cliffs of Angel Grove Beach."

The Viewing Globe changed again, depicting an enlarged LocketFish heading straight for the middle of Angel Grove. "Okay, Billy, you and the others try to hold off that walking seafood platter. I'll rescue Tommy."

"Emma, the underwater canal connected the beach to the cave is very long." Zordon informed.

The Pink Ranger turned to face the mentor, "I know Zordon, but I'm the only one who can do it." she turned to her friends and cousin, "I learned how to hold my breath for long periods when I was in swim training. Once I get Tommy, we'll meet you guys in the White Shogunzord."

"Emma's right." Billy agreed. "We can hold off LocketFish with the other Shogunzords." the Blue Ranger turned to his cousin, his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck Em, and be careful."

Emma placed her hand over Billy's and nodded, "You too." She replied.

* * *

Once the other four Rangers teleported back to the fight, Emma walked up beside Alpha 5. "Alpha, can you teleport me to the entry point of the cave?" she asked.

"I'll try to get you as close as I can Emma." Alpha replied.

"Emma." Zordon spoke, getting the Pink Ranger's attention. "You realize in taking on this rescue mission, your secret may be revealed."

"I know, Zordon." Emma admitted. "But Tommy's our leader, and I'm the only one who can make the swim to rescue him."

"Your bravery and selflessness makes you a worthy Power Ranger, Emma." Zordon praised. "Good luck, and may the Power protect you."

The Pink Ranger smiled brightly, bowing her head to her mentor. Alpha handed her Tommy's morpher, which had been stashed in his bag the whole time, before entering the coordinates to the cave entrance. When she arrived at the beach, Emma stared out at the crashing waves, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Oh boy, I hope this works."

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Mermaid's Secret (Part II)

**Mermaid's Secret (Part II)**

* * *

Emma set the two Morphers down on a small ledge inside the cave, stepping into the water one boot at a time. She could feel the transformation starting and dove into the cavern, breaking the surface as her transformation was complete. "Alright, time to get Tommy." With a lungful of air, Emma dove under the surface, swimming deep into the cave.

"Look Zordon, Emma's in the canal." Alpha noted, watching the Viewing Globe, which depicted Emma swimming through the underwater canal.

"Now let's hope she can reach Tommy in time." Zordon added.

Emma came up for air in a small cavern opening, resting her arms on the rock. "Okay, that was a stretch." she breathed, looking over her shoulder. "I hope Tommy can hold his breath for that long." She looked ahead and found the second stream, hearing the faint squawks of the Tenga Warriors. "Alright, mermaid rescue time."

The mermaid dove under and swam deeper into the cave, slowly elevating herself, keeping the element of surprise. She broke the surface and kept herself hidden, looking around the sea cave. The surroundings reminded her of the interior of the Moon Pool. Emma slowly inched around the rock she hid behind, catching sight of an energy field that separated Tommy from Goldar and the Tengas.

"You'll never get away with this, Goldar." Tommy threatened.

The gorilla warrior let out a low growl, "You think your friends will come and save you?" he questioned. "Well, they won't, because they can't. No way can they get here."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You're about to eat those words, banana breath." she muttered sharply. She raised her hand from beneath the water, feeling the magic swirl inside her. The temperature slowly decreased in the cave, which was felt by everyone inside. "Now, for a little more fun." Emma grinned, intensifying her power. Pebble-sized hail began to fall, causing minor annoyances among Goldar and the Tengas.

"Hey, over there!" squawked one of the feathered warriors.

Goldar looked in Emma's direction, "The Pink Ranger." he growled.

"Uh-oh." Emma gasped, realizing her cover was blown.

"Emma!" Tommy called, right as Goldar sent a blast of fire in the mermaid's direction.

She dove out of the way, swimming to the water's edge, where she was fully revealed. "What was that you were saying about not making it here?" she giggled. "Seems you miscalculated Goldar."

"Emma, how did you get here?" Tommy asked, slightly confused.

"I swam." the mermaid answered bluntly. "I'll explain in detail, just step away from the energy field." Emma raised her hand, palm facing the energy field. Drawing moisture from the air itself, she was able to freeze the energy and turn it to ice.

"Get her Tengas!" Goldar ordered. "She's defenseless in the water."

"Shows how much you know." Emma scoffed, turning her palm on the Tengas. "Time to put you birdies on ice." Instead of hail, snow started to fall from nowhere. The Tengas let out shrieking calls and Emma sealed the deal by freezing their legs and wings.

Focusing all of his strength, Tommy kicked the ice covered wall, shattering it. He ran for the water and dove in, barely missing Goldar's next attack. When he hit the water, he noticed Emma's mermaid tail and was a bit taken aback by the revelation. He broke the surface, gasping, "Emma, what-"

"Explain later." Emma cut him off, intensifying her cryogenic power and froze Goldar's feet to the cave floor. She swam right next to Tommy, "Let's get outta here." Emma dove down, Tommy right behind her and they went back to the smaller cavern so he could catch his breath.

"Okay, so you're a mermaid." Tommy concluded, the two leaning against the rock.

Emma nodded, "As much as I would love to tell you the whole story, right now we've got bigger fish to fry." she sighed. "When the Tengas attacked us earlier at the beach, it was just a distraction."

"Figured as much." Tommy agreed. "But distract us from what?"

"She sent her flunkies to steal my locket, which is what she used to make a monster that is, as we speak, attacking downtown." the mermaid answered. "Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam are in their Shogunzords trying to slow it down."

Tommy looked at her, "Do they know about-"

"No." Emma interjected, shaking her head. "They don't know. Not yet."

"Why not tell us sooner?" Tommy asked.

Emma looked down, folding her arms on the rock, "Because, it's not just my secret." she admitted. "I mean, I get where you're going. We're a team and we should be completely open and honest with eachother, but a secret like this-" she flicked her tail for emphasis, "-it's kind of a big deal."

"Emma," Tommy inched closer to the mermaid, putting his hand on her elbow. "We would've understood."

"Would you?" she questioned, meeting the White Ranger's brown eyes. "I mean, sure you fight monsters and an evil witch, but knowing mermaids are real?" she rasied an eyebrow, "Even I had trouble first believing it to be true, and I'm the one with the tail." again, Emma flicked her tailfin, creating a small water splash. "So, honestly, if I had told you this shortly after we met, would you have understood?"

"Yes." Tommy answered without hesitation. "Maybe not right away, but after hearing your explanation, we still would accept you."

Emma looked into Tommy's eyes, seeing genuine sincerity. A smile formed on her lips and she nodded, "For now, I guess I'll have to take your word for it." she admitted, pushing herself off the rocks, "Right now, Billy and the others need our help. The ShogunMegazord is the last hope we have of beating Rita's latest monster." Emma motioned to the inlet she swam through earlier, "It's a long swim to hold your breath for, think you can make it?"

Tommy nodded, "Let's do it."

"I stashed our morphers at the cave's entrance, so we can morph as soon as we get outta here." Emma swam to the middle of the water, holding her hand out to Tommy, "Do you trust me?"

Tommy met the mermaid's eyes, swimming up beside her. "I do." He took her hand, both sharing a smile. "Let's go help the others."

"Right." Emma nodded.

Both teens took a deep breath and submerged themselves, swimming side by side through the canal inlet.

* * *

Up on the moon, Zedd and Rita were furious that their plan was slowly falling apart. The evil lord turned to Goldar, who still had ice crystals stuck to his armor. "Did it slip your mind that the new Pink Ranger was also a mermaid!?" he yelled, thunder and lightning crashing just outside the palace. "She can swim you fool!"

"My apologizes oh evil one." Goldar begged.

Rita watched the two Rangers swim out of the cave, watching them break the surface for air. "Oh, the mermaid is really starting to annoy me!" she groaned, her hand resting on her head, "I'm getting a headache."

* * *

Emma grabbed the morpher's and tossed Tommy his. "Let's do it." he gave her a nod.

A grin spread across the mermaid's face, returning the nod. "Right. It's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

The White and Pink Rangers headed straight for the battle scene on their respective colored Shark Cycles, pulling them to a halt when they spotted the monster. "Whoa, that's one ugly fish." the White Ranger noted.

"You said it." the Pink Ranger nodded in agreement. "It seems they all get uglier when they grow."

The four Shogunzords surrounded the Locket Fish monster, but were struggling to get the upper hand. Tommy looked to Emma, "Ready to deep-six that thing?"

"You've got no idea." Emma replied, holding her fist up.

"Let's do it then." the White Ranger stood ready with the Pink Ranger by his side. "We need White Shogunzord Power, now!" both called out in unison.

* * *

LocketFish knocked the Blue Shogunzord to the side, only to be met with another Zord's fist to his jaw. He yelled in recoil and stepped back, "What's the big idea?"

"Sorry we're late guys." Tommy apologized through the Zord's communication system. "You wouldn't believe the traffic."

"Hey, we're just glad you could make it." Rocky replied.

"Now we can get this party started!" Aisha added with a laugh.

"Let's turn this guy into a seafood special." Adam voted.

"Sounds delicious." Emma giggled.

The zords came together and formed the Megazord, which stood ready to fight. "I think that gem on his forehead is his main power source." Billy theorized. "If we destroy that, we should be able to beat him."

"Alright, Billy, let's do it." Tommy agreed.

The ShogunMegazord charged forward and punched LocketFish right between the eyes, shattering the diamond gemstone, which created a flash of light. The angler fish monster covered his face, letting out a cry of pain as the silver armor around him faded.

"Alright!" cheered Aisha and Emma.

"Nice call Billy." Rocky praised, slapping the Blue Ranger's shoulder.

"Aw, you guys are too kind." the Blue Ranger chuckled.

"Now let's fry this fish." Adam suggested, earning a collective "Yeah" from the rest of the team."

"ShogunMegazord Fire Saber, activate. Now!" With the same flare as previous fights, the weapon activated. Fire spurted from the blade handle, radiating power and heat.

LocketFish wasn't gonna go down easily. He charged forward, only to be met with the Fire Saber and was put down, permanetly. The six Rangers cheered from the cockpit, slapping high-fives with one another.

* * *

"The Rangers did it!" Alpha cheered from the Command Center.

"I had no doubts that they would." Zordon said.

Alpha turned to face the mighty being, "Now that Tommy knows Emma's a mermaid, do you think she'll tell Billy and the others?" the robot questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"It is up to her, Alpha." Zordon replied.

* * *

Up on the moon, Rita let out a scream that startled her henchmen, Squatt and Baboo. "That little mermaid ruins everything!" she ranted. "She's really starting to be a thorn in my side."

During the witch's ranting, Finster was busy defrosting the Tenga warriors while also removing the remaining ice crystals from Goldar.

"I agree sis." Rito spoke up. "That new Pink Ranger is-"

"Silence!" Zedd ordered. "We don't need any more nonsense from you, bonehead."

* * *

The youth center was decorated in oceanic decor, complete with lighting of a few hues of blue. "I wonder where Emma is?" Rocky asked, dressed in a red shirt with darker red pants. Beside him was Adam, who wore an off-white shirt covered with a long-black coat, matching pants, a black bandanna, and a brown hat.

"Adam, the theme was 'Under the Sea'." reminded Aisha, who wore a short, yellow dress with a blue sash and blue wedges. Her hair was pulled up with a blue and yellow ribbon. "Why are you dressed like a pirate?"

"Because pirates are awesome." Adam answered with a grin.

Billy shook his head, wearing a beige colored shirt with dark blue pants. On top of his head was a gold crown and he held a trident in his left hand. "I called her when I was in parking lot, she was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit." he informed the others. "She had a very specific idea in mind."

"Hey guys." greeted Tommy, who had his hair down and wore a white shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. "Where's Emma, I've got somethin for her." she held a thin, rectangular box between his hands.

"There she is." alerted Aisha when the aforementioned blonde walked in. "Wow, now her outfit goes with the theme."

Emma wore a purple halter crop-top with a long, sea-green skirt and silver heels. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, with a portion tied back with a pink ribbon and she wore clip-in red hair extensions. She smiled at her friends and walked over to them, "What do you think guys?" she asked, twirling around with a giggle.

"You look beautiful Emma." Aisha complemented, hugging her friend. "Love the clip-in extensions, it really brings the whole outfit together."

Emma grinned, "When I heard the theme, I got inspired."

"Well, you look great." Adam smiled.

"Thanks. So do you all." Emma looked to her cousin, "Especially you Billy, nice trident."

"Thanks cuz." Billy chuckled, pulling her to his side.

Emma giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna get us some drinks." she volunteered, making her way to the cafe area, carefully ladling some blue colored punch into six small cups.

"Em." Tommy placed his hand on the mermaid's shoulder. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face. "I uh, I got somethin for ya." He handed her the thin, rectangular box.

Emma smiled, opening it, "Tommy you didn't have to-" she trailed off when she saw that it was her locket. "How did you-"

"I found it after the battle." Tommy said with a smile. "I know how important it is to ya, and figured you'd want it back."

Emma threw her arms around his neck, "Oh, thank you so much." she hugged him tightly.

Tommy returned the embrace, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Emma pulled back and held the locket in her palm, caressing it with her thumb. "This means so much to me." she looked up at her friend, a soft smile forming on her lips. "Thank you Tommy." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

A light blush formed on the male's cheeks, as he chuckled nervously. "So, I know you said how important it is, but you never really said why." he wondered.

"Well." Emma bit her lip. "It ties in with the whole, mermaid thing." she added the last part in a whisper, opening the locket to reveal the image inside. "The picture was taken in the place where we became mermaids." Emma smiled as she pointed out Cleo and Rikki.

"You three look happy." Tommy noted, seeing the bright smiles on the three mermaids' faces.

Emma nodded, "Yeah." she agreed. "The lockets were hand-made fifty years ago, for three teenage girls, who were also mermaids." She explained, looking up at Tommy. "The one that's still alive today, this was hers. She gave it to me after Cleo and Rikki came into possession of the other two, saying that all three should be together." She closed the locket, letting out a shuddering breath.

Tommy rubbed her shoulders, before taking the necklace, undoing the clasp. "Well now, it's back where it belongs." he reminded, clasping the locket around Emma's neck. "There."

Emma touched the droplet, feeling at ease again. "Thanks Tommy, for everything." She turned to face him.

"Hey, that's what friends do." he reminded. "Speaking of," both turned the other four Rangers, "you gonna tell them?"

Emma looked at Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and lastly Billy, nodding her head. "I think it's time." she admitted. "Sooner rather than later, right?"

Tommy smiled. "Right." he reach and grabbed three of the six drinks. "Let's get these to the others." Emma nodded in agreement, grabbing the remaining three.

Bulk and Skull walked into the youth center; dressed in similar characters as the Rangers. Skull wore a dark purple shirt with torn gray jeans and a long, black tailcoat while Bulk wore a dark green shirt and even darker green pants, with a stuffed eel around his neck.

"I didn't think Bulk and Skull would dress up for this thing." Emma chuckled, setting her drink down.

"Me neither." Aisha agreed, as the two walked over. "What're you doing here guys?"

"We are here-" Bulk started, him and Skull looking both ways before scooting closer within the group. "-undercover." he whispered.

"Yeah, undercover." Skull repeated in a low voice.

"Wow." Ernie gaped, making the eight teens turn around. The cafe owner was in a long, off-white shirt, loose red tie, and black slacks. "You guys look great. Tell me, did you plan this coordination?"

The Rangers and Junior Policemen exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Not really." Tommy answered. "Although, we kinda wish we did."

"Well, you kids look great." Ernie smiled, pulling out a digital camera. "Get closer together, I've got to get a picture of this."

"Sure." Rocky grinned. They all inched closer together, Bulk and Skull on the ends, with Rocky and Adam next to Bulk, Billy next to Adam, then Emma between her cousin and Tommy, and Aisha between Tommy and Skull.

"Alright, say 'Under the Sea'." Ernie grinned, holding the camera up.

"Under the Sea!" the eight teens chuckled, each with big smiles as the juice bar owner took the photo.

"Hey Ernie, mind making extra copies?" Aisha asked. "I think we all want one."

"Oh definitely." Adam agreed.

Bulk cleared his throat, "Well, we must be off doing important work." he informed. "Come on Skull." The skinnier of the two waved as they walked off.

"I don't know about you guys, but this party theme is making me want to go to the beach." Rocky chuckled.

"That sounds good to me." Billy seconded.

"Sure." Emma agreed. "After today, we could use a day of relaxation at the beach." She looked over at Tommy and gave him a subtle nod, ready to reveal her secret to the rest of the team.

* * *

The next day, the six teenagers stood on the beach, with Emma a few steps ahead of them. "Em, what's goin on?" Billy asked, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

The blonde mermaid sighed, turning to face her friends. "There's one thing you guys need to know about me." she admitted, looking to Tommy for a little encouragement. He nodded and gave her a warm smile. "It's one of those you need to 'see to believe' scenarios." Emma faced the ocean, darting towards the waves, diving under the surface.

The five Rangers ran to the edge of the jagged rocks, overlooking the ocean. "Where did she go?" Adam asked, looking around.

Aisha noticed a few bubbles come to the surface, indicating someone under the water. "There." she pointed to the spot.

Emma came up, seeing the looks of confusion on the other teenagers' faces. She swam up to the rocks, making sure her tailfin was visible, taking note of the expression changes. Emma simply folded her arms and rested them on the rocks, waiting for one of them to speak.

"How?" Billy finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Emma met her cousin's confused gaze, "Remember Mako?" she raised an eyebrow. The Blue Ranger's eyes widened and the mermaid nodded.

"So you're a mermaid." Rock said aloud, blinking.

Emma clicked her tongue. "Yep. Have been for almost two years now." she nodded.

"This is so cool." Aisha beamed, jumping into the water. She admired the golden-orange tailfin, "Wow."

"That was my reaction too." Tommy admitted, joining the two girls in the water.

"Wait, you knew?" Adam questioned.

"This is why you volunteered to rescue Tommy while we took on that monster." Billy deduced.

"Yeah." Emma confirmed. "Also, because of this." She raised her palm and froze a section of the boulder. "I've got powers too."

"Well, that's probably the coolest thing I've ever seen." Rocky admitted, him and Adam jumping over their three friends that were already in the water.

"Easy, look before you leap." Aisha scolded.

Emma giggled, shaking her head before looking back at Billy, who was deep in thought. She sighed and placed her hand over his, "Hate to inform you cuz, but, you won't come up with any scientific explanation as to how this happened to me." she informed. "Just accept it was magic and go on."

"Why wait until now to tell us?" Billy asked, sitting on the rocks edge, his feet in the water.

Emma lowered her head, "Because I wasn't sure how you all would react, or if I was ready to trust you." she answered honestly. "It took me a while to accept it, and after, it was hard to know who we could and couldn't trust."

"We?" Adam repeated.

"My best friends back in Australia." Emma clarified. "Rikki and Cleo. All three of us were in this pool of water right when the full mon shone in the mouth of the volcano on Mako Island. Twelve hours later." she flicked her tailfin. "We've been mermaids ever since, taking it one day at a time."

"Okay, I'll admit, that would've been a lot to take in when we first met you." Adam stated. "But, man Em, Rocky's right, this is the coolest thing."

"Yeah." Aisha agreed. "If mermaids are real, I wonder what else is out there?"

Emma smiled and pushed away from the rocks, "You guys wanna see something cool?" She raised an eyebrow.

Billy shrugged, "Might as well jump on the bandwagon." He slid into the ocean, swimming up next to his cousin.

The six Rangers dove under and followed the mermaid as she swam to the reefs nearby, their eyes widening at the underwater beauty. Emma's blonde and pink hair flowed around her as she spun around to face them, shrugging her shoulders with a grin.

They broke the surface for air and all started laughing. "See Emma, told you they would understand once they heard the whole story." Tommy told her, grasping the mermaid's shoulder.

"Yeah, Em. We'll take this secret to our graves." Rocky smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Emma looked at each one of her friends, grinning ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Tommy and Billy, relieved that her big secret was finally out in the open.


	10. Master Vile & Metallic Armor (Part I)

**Master Vile and the Metallic Armor (Part I)**

* * *

Emma glided along the ocean floor, her blonde and pink hair flowing behind her. It was days like this that made being a mermaid extra special to her. A wide grin was across her lips as she twirled around, waving at a couple of dolphins that swam by her. Something glimmered underneath the sand, catching the mermaid's eyes. She brushed the sand away, finding a small black and white beaded tribal necklace with a kanji symbol charm. She held it up, letting the sun's rays highlight the beauty.

"You forget about our other plans today?" Billy asked via a communication earpiece. "Or, am I gonna have to dive down there and get you myself?"

Emma rolled her eyes and made her way to the surface, the swam up to the surface. She poked her head above the water and swam over to the boat her cousin was in, hoisting herself up and resting her arms on the side. "Sorry, sometimes I get distracted while I'm down there." Emma apologized, admiring the beaded necklace. "I also found this on the ocean floor."

Billy handed her a small, waterproof camera. "That's nice." he replied. "I need you to place this last camera, then we can meet up with the others."

"I can't believe you have homework and school doesn't start for another few weeks." Emma set the necklace by her bag and took the camera from her cousin. "Why can't you place these yourself?"

"Because while you're doing it, I'm monitoring you vitals output." the genius answered, showing her a portable laptop with various vitals readings. "Your heart-rate and the speed at which you swim. Both are incredible by the way."

"Why thank you." Emma giggled. "But I still don't see why we couldn't do that at a later date."

"I wanted to get a head start on my Marine Biology project." Billy shrugged.

"I can't believe you're starting your homework this early." Emma shook her head and leaned off the boat. "So this is the last one?"

"Yeah." Billy answered with a nod.

Emma dove back beneath the surface, swimming towards some submerged rocks near the reefs. She placed the camera in a small crevice, switching it on. She swam over and broke the surface for a breath, treading water with her hands. The beach was pretty much deserted as it was still early in the day.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to Emma, a certain pair of Junior Policemen were walking the beach and saw her pink hair and golden tailfin as she dove back under the water.

Skull's jaw fell slack as he raised his index finger in the direction of the tailfn they saw, "Bulky, was that what I think it was?" he asked, turning to his friend.

Bulk's expression was similar to Skull's, "It looked like a fin of some sorts." he noted, grabbing the collar of his friend's shirt. "Skull, I believe there might be mer-people right here on our shores."

A smile spread across Skull's face, "Pretty mermaid." he chuckled. Bulk rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lieutenant Stone, Bulk and Skull, the six Rangers, and Emma's little brother, Elliot, were at the Angel Grove stables, saddling up horses and preparing for a nature ride. Emma and Elliot were both getting their horses ready, "Now remember Elliot, stay within my sight, got it?" Emma reminded, tightening the bridle on her horse.

"I know sis, we went over this with mom and dad." Elliot nodded along, patting his horse's neck.

Emma ruffled her little brother's hair, "And if we should get separated, who are you supposed to stick with?" she glanced down at her little brother.

"Lieutenant Stone and Bulk and Skull." Elliot answered, taking his horse's reins. "I'll see you out there." He led his horse out of the stables.

Emma smiled and went back to prepping her horse, making sure everything was tightly secure. She cast a glance at her wrist communicator, hoping that her and the other Rangers would have one good day that wasn't interrupted by Rita and Zedd.

"Hey Em, ready to ride?" Tommy asked, leading his horse.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been riding." Emma replied with a smile, stroking her horse's nose. "Oh and, I have something for you, Tommy." She dug through the small purse she brought with her, pulling out the necklace she found earlier in the ocean. "I was out for a swim this morning and found this, figured you might like it."

Tommy took the beaded necklace and a smile crossed his lips, "Wow, it's great. Thanks." he clasped it around his neck, "The charm symbol means 'strength'."

"Well, it suits you perfectly then." Emma complimented, the two walking in step out of the stables. "It's a gift, for being such a good friend and a great role model for Elliot."

"Well, it's been a pleasure." Tommy smiled at his companion. "Your brother's been an excellent student."

"I'm telling you sir, we really saw one." Bulk said to his lieutenant. "A mermaid in the ocean."

Emma stopped suddenly, muttering a slight curse under her breath.

"Guys, mermaids do not exist." Lieutenant Stone sighed, shaking his head. "They're only in fairytales."

"But-but sir." Skull stuttered. "We saw her, plain as day. She had pink hair, and a tail. I think it was orange, or gold." he scratched his head.

Emma bit her lip, exchanging a glance with Tommy. "At least they got the whole 'mermaid' assumption on the first go. Last person who just saw my tail thought it was a sea monster." she whispered, patting her horse's neck.

"Well, at least it looks like no one really believes mermaids exist." Tommy noted, shrugging. "You might be in the clear."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "At least they only saw the pink undertone. I think that's from the whole 'Pink Ranger' thing." the blonde shrugged. "Honestly, that part of the beach is secluded, I didn't know they were even there."

"It's alright, they'll probably let it go in a day or two." Tommy assured, patting Emma's shoulder.

"You're right." Emma agreed. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

The two teenagers mounted their horses and trotted over to the rest of their group.

* * *

After Lieutenant Stone finished berating Bulk and Skull on their supposed 'mermaid sighting' he led the group out to the field.

"Lieutenant Stone, it's so great that the police department sponsored the horse riding trek for Nature Appreciation Week." Aisha praised, a smile on her face.

"It's our pleasure." the lieutenant tipped his hat.

Emma grasped a tighter hold on her horse's reins, "Hey guys, the field up ahead is open." she noted. "Maybe we can gallop."

"That would be so awesome." Elliot beamed, his horse trotting alongside his sister's.

"Did she say 'gallop'?" Bulk questioned, him and Skull a few paces behind the rest.

"I want off this crazy carousel." Skull complained.

* * *

The other teenagers kicked it up a notch and galloped through the field, shouting and laughing and having the best time. The boys turned it into a race to see who's horse was the fastest, while girls hung back and laughed at the guys' expense.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with boys?" Aisha asked, shaking her head as she glanced at Emma.

"Who knows." the blonde shrugged. "Let's show them who's really the best." Emma cracked a smirk and nudged her horse's side, giving a loud "Yah!"

"You go girl!" Aisha cheered, following the blonde's lead.

The two galloped ahead, passing the boys. They looked over their shoulders with a wink and blew them a kiss, slapping a high five.

"Game on!" Rocky yelled.

"Game over!" the girls called back with a giggle.

Their laughter was silenced when the ground began to shake. The horses reared up and let out whines, startling the teens riding them. Knowing something wasn't right, they turned the horses and rode off from the other four in their group. They found an old farmhouse and tied the horses so they wouldn't ride off. The six Rangers hid by a nearby tree, as the area itself was being covered in darkness.

"Zordon." Tommy hailed, trying to reach their mentor. "Zordon. Oh man, he's not answering."

"Well it's dark enough, I doubt Bulk and Skull will notice we're gone for a few seconds." Billy noted.

"Yeah, but Elliot might." Emma ran her hands over her hair, hoping her little brother would be safe. "Hopefully Zordon and Alpha know what's going on."

* * *

The six Rangers teleported to their Command Center, which was also shrouded in darkness. "Alpha's offline." Billy noted.

"All the computers are down too." Emma added.

"Zordon." Rocky gasped, everyone turning to where their mentor's face normally was. In it's place was just a hollow tube. "He's gone."

A flash of lightning crackled within the Command Center, and everything turned back on. Alpha's hunched over body straightened up, uttering his signature "Ai-yi-yi". Zordon's face appeared before the Rangers a second later.

"Zordon, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"The Command Center's operating power was temporarily interrupted." Zordon answered.

"Interrupted?" Aisha repeated. "By what?"

"A particularly evil presence has crossed the galaxy." stated the mentor. "I can't be certain who, Rangers, but I do have my suspicions. Observe the Viewing Globe." The six teenagers turned to the Viewing Globe, its image depicting a skeletal being dressed in blue and gold attire with two snakes around his collar. "He is Master Vile." Zordon explained. "He's also Rita's father."

"Rita has a father?" Rocky questioned, turning to his five friends.

"Nice family tree." Adam shook his head. "First Rito, and now this."

"You hit the nail on the head when you called them the Addams family, Tommy." Emma muttered, turning to the brunette male beside her.

"No kidding." Tommy agreed. "That's one screwed up family right there."

"Master Vile is a very dangerous creature." Alpha continued. "He conquered the M51 Galaxy."

"Alpha and I have been working on a new defense mechanism to protect you in battle." Zordon informed. "A powerful metallic armor."

"Metallic armor." Adam questioned.

"The metallic armor defensive shield will be directly built into your suits." Alpha clarified.

"The Metallic Armor draws power directly from the Morphing Grid." Zordon continued. "To activate it, say the command 'Metallic Armor, Power Up'."

"Cool." muttered the Rangers.

"Be warned Rangers, the effects the metallic armor could have on your powers could be severe." Zordon warned. "Use it for extreme measures."

"The metallic armor is cool Zordon." Billy said. "But we still need the Falconzord and Ninjor, and Rita and Zedd still have both."

Emma glanced over her shoulder to check the Viewing Globe, seeing it change scenes. The darkness had seemed to vanish, giving a clear view of Lieutenant Stone, Bulk and Skull, and Elliot. "Guys, we've got another problem." she looked from the others back to the Viewing Globe.

* * *

The Rangers stood around the main control console, trying to come up with a new game plan to combat the arrival of Master Vile. Suddenly, Ninjor appeared before them, having escaped thanks to Rito's clumsiness.

"Ninjor." Tommy gasped. "You're back."

"Yes indeed, Rangers." Ninjor confirmed, looking at all of them. "I believe we have important matters to discuss." He lastly looked at Emma, "Hello, you're new."

"Uh yeah." Emma chuckled nervously, twisting her ponytail around her finger. "Hi."

"This is Emma Gilbert." Alpha introduced. "She's our new Pink Ranger."

"I see." Ninjor nodded. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks." Emma cleared her throat. "Now about those important matters that need to be discussed."

"Yes." Ninjor straightened up. "Master Vile has devised a fiendish plot. He wants the Zeo Crystal."

"The Zeo Crystal?" Emma repeated.

"Rangers, the Zeo Crystal is one of the most powerful forces in the universe." Zordon clarified.

"Thousands of years ago, the people of Galaxy M51 his it from Master Vile deep within the Caves of Deception." Ninjor went on. "They then placed a forcefield around the crystal preventing anyone who is not pure of heart from even touching it."

"We can't take that chance he'll get to it." Tommy spoke up. "Where are the Caves of Deception?"

"I'm afraid the Caves of Deception are on the Moon itself." Zordon answered the White Ranger. "Directly beneath Rita and Zedd's palace."

"As you know, Zedd took over the Alien Palace above the caves." Ninjor explained. "His evil corrupted the good within the palace, but cannot destroy the pure good in the caverns below."

"We thought the crystal would be safe from Zedd." added Zordon. "But Master Vile is much older, and well versed in all that is evil. Furthermore, the crystal's power increases over time. If Master Vile gets his hands on the Zeo Crystal, he could rule the entire galaxy."

The Rangers exchanged a worried glance with one another. What snapped them out of the moment was the alarm blaring. "Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi, there must be an attack going on." Alpha shrieked.

The Viewing Globe's image changed to show Bulk and Skull riding on their horses and being attacked by the Tengas. "We'd better not take any chances guys." Tommy stated. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

The Rangers went into action, shifting the Tengas' attention on them. "Alright, let's get down to business." the White Ranger chuckled.

The Tengas jumped in the air and planted their feet right on the Rangers' chests, pushing them back, causing them to stumble. Despite the slight increase in the Tengas' strength, the Rangers still fought back. The Pink Ranger found herself being circled by two of the feathered warriors, them watching her intently, before lunging. She jumped to avoid being hit, but on Tenga grabbed her boot and tossed her into the Yellow Ranger, both girls letting out a grunt.

"Okay, I don't recall them ever being this strong." Aisha noted, helping Emma to her feet.

"Yeah, seriously. What have Rita and Zedd been feeding them?" Emma questioned, both her and Aisha extending their legs to kick a couple of Tengas square in the their beaks.

One Tenga had Tommy pinned against a tree. He lifted his wrist communicator to his mouthpiece, "Ninjor, we need your help." the White Ranger grunted, pushing the Tenga off him.

Ninjor materalized some feet away, running to the Rangers' aid. However, just as he reached them, the Globbor monster ambushed him. Ninjor tried to escape by increasing his size, but Master Vile matched that. Then, the two vanished.

"That blue monster grabbed Ninjor!" Rocky called, fending off two Tengas.

"These emus are out of control." Emma huffed, spin kicking another Tenga, only to be thrown against a tree.

The Rangers struggled to get to their feet, pain radiating from their arms and legs. "You guys hangin in there?" Tommy asked the rest of his team.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much more of this we can take." Billy admitted.

"It's lookin pretty bad." Adam added.

"It looks like we've got an emergency situation here." Rocky stated.

"We could use boost or something." Aisha continued.

"Think it's time to test out that new armor Zordon was telling us about." Emma suggested.

"Alright." Tommy agreed. "Let's do it guys!"

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

The six Rangers stood together, their suits and helemts now shiner than before. On top of the shiner new look, the armor also enhanced the Ranger's speed and strength, giving them an extra boost against the Tengas.

Rocky took on three Tengas easily, while Aisha and Adam paired up to take on five. Billy and Emma partnered up, taking on a couple of Tengas each, with Emma managing to freeze one's entire wing with one swift motion. Finally, Tommy used the metallic coat to reflect the sun's rays blinding three Tengas and then knocked them to the ground with one kick.

* * *

"Zordon, we had to use the Metallic Armor against the Tengas." Billy informed their mentor once they all returned to the Command Center. "They've never been that strong before."

"I was afraid it would come to this Billy." Zordon admitted. "The situation is deteriorating sooner than I thought it would."

Tommy sighed, "We've got to get back the Falconzord, and stop Master Vile from getting the Zeo Crystal."

"The one of you must capture the Zeo Crystal and destroy it." Zordon ordered. "Master Vile will relentlessly seek it's power while it remains in tact."

"Wait a minute." Billy questioned. "You don't mean-"

"Yes Billy." Zordon interjected. "One of you must travel to the Caves of Deception, underneath Rita and Zedd's palace."

The Rangers all exchanged slightly worried glances with one another, knowing that would be a dangerous journey to go at alone. "We don't have a choice guys." Tommy spoke up. "I'll go."

"So will I." Emma volunteered, laying her hand on Tommy's upper arm.

"No way Em." he rebuked.

The blonde sighed, "Tommy, if you're going to get through the Caves of Deception, you'll need someone to keep Rita and Zedd occupied." she pointed out.

"How would you do that Emma?" Adam asked.

She licked her lips, "The last time I was there, I tapped into the power of the Moon itself." she informed. "As a mermaid, the full moon effects me in different ways. With its raw power, it amplified my Cryogenic powers ten-fold, I turned Rito into a living ice sculpture." Emma turned to Tommy, meeting his eyes. "If I focus hard enough, I can freeze them long enough so we can get the Zeo Crystal and the Falconzord."

"That does sound like a pretty good plan." Aisha noted.

Tommy took Emma's hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Emma nodded, interlacing their fingers. "Absolutely. Like you said, we don't really have much of a choice." she reminded. "Besides, as your Shogunzord co-pilot, it's only right I watch your back."

Tommy smiled at the comment and pulled Emma to his side. She smiled back and wrapped her arm around his back, leaning against him. "I must warn you two." Zordon spoke. "The Metallic Armor will not operate outside of the Earth's atmosphere. You must not rely on it's protection on the moon."

"We'll do our best, Zordon." Tommy promised, looking down at Emma, who gave him a reassuring nod. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

* * *

Alpha teleported the two Rangers to the Moon Palace and all seemed to be going well. The two hid behind a wall when they sensed someone approaching. Peeking around the side, they saw it was Finster, who was casually humming a tune.

Emma removed her helmet, brushing her bangs from her face, "Alright." she breathed, flexing her fingers. She raised her gloved hand, laboring her breathing and keeping her focus. The Pink Ranger could feel the Moon's power, and a cool sensation covered her hand as Finster suddenly stopped. In an instant, he was frozen solid.

"Nice one." the White Ranger praised, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's one down." Emma smiled, looking up at Tommy. "You should probably get a head start, who knows how long that'll last." she motioned to the living Finster ice sculpture.

"Be careful." Tommy warned.

Emma placed her hand over his, giving him a reassuring nod and a smile, gently squeezing his hand. "You too. When in your in those caves, don't trust everything you see. They're probably called the Caves of Deception for a reason." She released the White Ranger's hand and darted behind some rocks that would give her a clear view of the throne room.

Tommy watched from where he stood, seeing Emma raise her hand in order to use her powers on two more of Rita and Zedd's flunkies; Squatt and Baboo. When the temperature dropped, Squatt let out a cry before being completely frozen. Baboo glanced in Emma's direction, but was frozen before he could say something. However, Squatt's cry was enough to alert Zedd and Rita.

Zedd aimed his staff at the rock pile, turning it into an ogre-like creature. It let out a growl and reached for the Pink Ranger hiding behind it. Emma screamed and rolled out of the way, only for the rock ogre to use it's other arm and knock her into the throne room, right at Rita and Zedd's feet.

"Well, well, well." Rita cackled. "Looks like we have a guest Zeddy."

"Yes indeed, my dear." Zedd agreed.

Emma got to her feet, brushing her suit off, holding her helmet under her right arm. The two villains approached the Ranger, who stepped back. "What do you suppose we do with her?" Zedd asked.

"I have an idea." Rita grinned. zapping Emma with her staff.

Emma jumped over the lightning beam, landing a few feet away from a covered cage. She faintly heard a cry, "Tommy's Falconzord." she muttered, looking back at Rita and Zedd. Emma backed away, putting herself between the villains and the captive Zord. Sudenly, something latched over her boots, keeping her in place. "What the hell?" she gaped.

Rita let out a victorious laugh, "You're mine now, little mermaid Ranger."

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Master Vile & Metallic Armor (Part II)

**Master Vile and the Metallic Armor (Part II)**

* * *

Emma struggled against whatever force was keeping her frozen in place. A device appeared around her, and it was revealed that a dark red energy field was keeping her boots in place. "What's happening to me?" Emma asked, starting to get a little scared by the situation at hand.

"A little something Finster whipped up." Zedd answered, standing next to his wife. "It slowly corrupts the powers inside of you."

"Soon, little mermaid, you'll be working for us." Rita cackled.

Emma continued to try and escape, trying to freeze the growing red energy that now completely enveloped her boots. Ice crystals formed slowly but soon evaporated. She looked up and saw the White Ranger still hiding behind the wall.

Tommy could see the fear reflected in Emma's blue eyes, and everything inside of him was saying to jump into battle and rescue his teammate, and friend. He took a step forward, but quickly jumped back when Zedd looked in that direction.

Emma caught sight of Tommy and flexed her left hand, keeping it by her side but turned her palm towards the doorway, creating an ice barricade. Rita turned her attention back to the captive Pink Ranger, "You trying to protect your White Knight?" The Pink Ranger didn't dignify that question with an answer.

Tommy took a step back, activating his wrist communicator. "Zordon, Rita and Zedd have captured Emma." he informed. "They've put her in some machine to corrupt her mermaid powers."

"Tommy, you must hurry." Zordon urged. "Go to the caves beneath the palace and locate the Zeo Crystal. That will reverse the effects of Rita and Zedd's machine."

"Got it." Tommy took one last look at Emma before continuing on.

* * *

The dark energy was now covering the pink leggings under the Ranger's skirt, and not slowing down. Emma could no longer make out the form of the White Ranger beyond the ice barricade, "Come on Tommy." she pleaded under her breath.

"Soon the Pink Ranger will be ours!" Rita cheered.

"Yes, and your father has almost completely drained the ShogunMegazord's powers." Zedd informed. He suddenly sensed the presence of the second Ranger. "Rita, I sense the White Ranger here in the palace."

The witch groaned, "Stop him!" she whined. "He's gonna get the Zeo Crystal."

"You won't stop him!" Emma rebuked. "The forcefield surrounding the Zeo Crystal will destroy anyone who's evil." she reminded, her body already almost halfway covered in the red energy field.

"Or anyone who was once evil." Zedd added. "Like a certain, former Green Ranger."

"Ha-ha." Rita laughed mockingly. "Zordon didn't tell you that, did he? The Green Ranger used to work for me, and he was as evil as they come."

"That's not true!" Emma continued to try to use her powers to escape, but they were becoming less effective by the minute. "Tommy's good. Deep down to his very core."

It seemed the more the Pink Ranger struggled, the quicker the energy field consumed her. "Once Finster's machine has finished corrupting your powers, you won't care about the Ranger's anymore." Zedd laughed.

"I think we should have her take out the Rangers one by one." Rita suggested with a grin. "Save the Blue Ranger for last. Or perhaps her precious White Ranger?"

Emma could only watch as the red energy slowly consumed her body, "Tommy, please hurry." she begged. "I don't think I can last much longer." She kept a strong grip on her helmet, which still rested under her right arm.

* * *

Down below the palace, the Caves of Deception were holding true to their name. At every turn, Tommy was confronted by a different illusion, ones meant to shake his confidence. The further he ventured into the caves, the harder it was to tell if the illusions were true or not.

He turned one final corner and the Zeo Crystal was in sight. A familiar voice called his name, making the White Ranger turned to see the Pink Ranger standing before him. "You've got to be kidding me." he muttered. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Falling for what?" Emma questioned, a look of clear confusion on her face. "Tommy, I was worried about you so I escaped. Turned the entire throne room into a winter wonderland."

"Emma? It's really you?" Tommy questioned, still unsure.

"Of course it is." the blonde Ranger smiled sincerely. "I even managed to free the Falconzord." Just as she said that, a falcon flew from behind her and landed, transforming into the Falconzord, which let out a screech. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "What about you? are you alright."

Emma nodded, "One-hundred percent." she answered. "We've got to hurry, Master Vile's about to take the Zeo Crystal. If we have any chance at beating him, we have to destroy it, now."

Master Vile appeared a foot or so away from the Zeo Crystal, letting out a manical laugh. "He's not making a move for the crystal just yet, it might be another illusion." Tommy noted. The image of Master Vile dissipated into a gold mist. "Alright, let's get it and get out of here."

"Hold it right there." Emma halted, her voice now cold.

The cave walls became covered in ice. Tommy looked back at her and noticed that the Pink Ranger suit was now replaced with an ice blue gown with translucent lace sleeves and knee-high silver boots, her once blonde hair was now nearly white, pulled into a long braid that fell down her left shoulder. The Falconzord was also covered in a coat of ice, it's eyes glowing a cold, almost steel blue. "It's just another fake." the White Ranger noted, internally berating himself for falling for it.

"Give it up Tommy." Emma shook her head. "There's evil in your heart and you know it. The forcefield will destroy you if you try to take the Zeo Crystal." Her blue eyes narrowed as she flexed her hand, creating icicles on the ceiling of the cave. "Your true nature is evil Tommy, just accept it."

"No!" the White Ranger rebuked. "I'm not evil, and neither are you." He turned and went to grab the Zeo Crystal. As soon as he made contact, visions of his past as the Green Ranger suddenly flooded his mind. Tommy fought the forcefield's energy, remembering his time with the Rangers after the spell over him was broken, both as the Green Ranger, and then as the White Ranger. He stepped back from the crystal's resting place, the ice in the cave melting away and the illusion of Emma and the Falconzord fading away.

* * *

With the Zeo Crystal in hand, the White Ranger teleported to the throne room. "The White Ranger!" Rita yelled, unhappy with the intrusion.

"Hang on Em!" Tommy pointed the Zeo Crystal in the Pink Ranger's direction, the red energy that enveloped her being absorbed. He ran over to her, taking her hand.

"Perfect timing." Emma sighed, grasping her teammate's hand. "Thanks."

"Zedd. Rita. I believe you have something of ours." the White Ranger placed his hand on the cage that contained the Falconzord. "We'll take our leave now."

The Pink Ranger looped her arm through the White Ranger's, a grin on her face. "Ta-ta now." she giggled, both teleporting away.

* * *

Down on the Earth, the other four Rangers were in quite the sticky situation. The ShogunMegazord was drained of power, and the NinjaMegazord wasn't doing so good either. A screech rang out, alerting the other Rangers that the Falconzord was on the way.

"Alright, the Zeo Crystal should be safe in the Falconzord's engine room." the Pink Ranger stated.

"Now, let's get that Globbor." the White Ranger voted. "Ready the wing cannons."

"Roger." the Pink Ranger began getting the weapon system online. "Missiles ready to fire."

The Falconzord fired its missiles at the Globbor monster, before joining with the NinjaMegazord to create the NinjaMegaFalconzord. When the two Zords combined, Tommy and Emma joined the rest of their team in the joined cockpit.

"Did you get the Zeo Crystal?" Rocky asked.

"We sure did." Emma answered.

"It's safe in the Falconzord." Tommy added.

Using the NinjaMegaFalconzord's 'drive punch' attack, the Rangers succeded in destroying Globbor. Or so they thought. The gooey monster got to its feet, donning parts of armor that bared an uncanny resemblence to Ninjor's. With its new power boost, Globbor proved to be a worthy opponent for the NinjaMegaFalconzord.

"The ShogunMegazord's power's up." Billy noted. "We can control it via a remote and double team this monster."

"Great idea." Aisha praised.

"No way this gooey fiend can handle two Megazords." Adam added.

"Let's do it!" the Rangers cheered.

The ShogunMegazord stood beside the NinjaMegaFalconzord and the two double teamed Globbor, appearing to have an advantage. Just as the ShogunMegazord used it's Fire Saber attack, Ninjor appeared on a nearby rooftop bound in chains, and he appeared to be injured.

"Guys, what's happening to Ninjor?" Rocky asked.

"Something appears to be striking him." Emma noted. "Do you see anything besides the monster?"

"No, nothing." Adam answered.

Master Vile appeared on another rooftop. "Rangers, your friend Ninjor is connected to my Globbor." he informed. "Every blow against my monster hurts your friend." The evil master's statement was proven true when the two Megazords struck Globbor in defense, and Ninjor suffered the same blow. "Now, finish them Globbor." Vile ordered.

The monster spun its sword and lunged for the two Megazords, who just dodged it the creature. "We can't keep fighting this monster as long as Ninjor's connected to it." Tommy told the others. "If we even try to defend ourselves, we'll wind up hurting our friend."

Master Vile and Globbor took advantage of the Rangers hesitance and managed to knock both Megazords to the ground, expelling the six Rangers from the cockpit.

* * *

The six teens landed in a back alley, with various grunts and groans. They each slowly got to their feet. "Everyone alright?" Rocky called out.

"I think so." Aisha replied, leaning against a fence.

Emma held her shoulder, "We've got to get back to the Zords."

"Billy, think they'll still be operational?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." the Blue Ranger answered. "After the blows they took, I'd be really surprised."

With the battle having taken its toll, the six Rangers slowly walked down the back alley.

From his position on the rooftop, Master Vile gloated over the Zords' defeat. "Now, I will send their precious Zords off to a distant galaxy." Vile informed. "First, Globbor, absorb every last bit of their power!"

The monster did as instructed and began absorbing what power the two Megazords had left. Once that was completed, Master Vile sent the Zords to another galaxy, far from the Rangers' reach. "Now, take care of the Power Rangers." Vile ordered, shrinking Globbor back normal size.

The blue frog-like creature blocked the Rangers' path. Despite being battered from the previous fight, the Rangers stood their ground. Globbor used his powers and began draining the power from the six weakened teenagers.

"He's draining our energy." Billy grunted. "We need, extra protection."

"You're right." Tommy agreed. "Everyone ready?"

The Rangers stood tall and called upon their defensive shield. "Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

The armor hindered the energy draining process slightly, but calling upon it also drained the Rangers' powers, dropping them to their knees. "We've got to do something." Tommy muttered, weaking by the second. "The Zeo Crystal is still in the Falconzord."

Master Vile appeared, "Thank you White Ranger for doing all the grunt work." he praised, laughing at the weakened team. "Now I have the Zeo Crystal and your precious Zords. The universe is mine!" he laughed. "I'll use the crystal's power to destroy the Earth. But first, they'll be a party to celebrate my victory!"

Globbor continued to drain the Ranger's energy as Master Vile vanished. "We've got to think of something fast." Aisha stated.

"We each have a little bit of power let." Rocky reminded.

"If we combine that, it should be enough." Billy concluded.

The Rangers stood tall, reflecting the sun's rays off their Metallic Armor, blinding Globbor for a brief moment, using that to retret back to the Command Center.

* * *

The Rangers removed their helmets, resting against the various control panels, still reeling from the energy drain. "Zordon, the Metallic Armor saved us." Billy panted, resting his hands on his knees.

"Yes, but the fight with Vile's Globbor, as well as calling on the Metallic Armor, has badly drained your energies." Zordon observed.

"Is that why my legs feel like mush?" Adam scoffed under his breath.

"I know what you mean." Emma sympathized, bracing herself against a side control panel. "I haven't felt this beat since my competitive swimming days."

"We've gotta get back the Zeo Crystal and save the Earth." Tommy reminded everyone.

"Ai-yi-yi." Alpha shrieked. "The Zeo Crystal is with the Zords and we can't find them."

"It will take time for your energies and the Metallic Armor to recharge." Zordon informed the Rangers.

"Unfortunately, it looks like time is the one thing we don't have." Billy said.

"Oh man." Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "Has Master Vile really won?"

The six Rangers all exchanged a worried glance, their morale at an all time low.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to take this opportunity to give a shout-out to my awesome sister,** _ **DemonGirl123**_ **, for her constant support. Thanks for letting me bounce some ideas off you. Love you sissy!**

 **Also thanks to** _ **DemonGirl123**_ **and** _ **MissLuxe**_ **for the continuous reviews!**

 **~Cyber**


	12. Master Vile & Metallic Armor (Part III)

**Master Vile and the Metallic Armor (Part III)**

* * *

The six weakened Rangers watched as the Youth Center was filling up with various monsters who were all attending Master Vile's 'End Of The World Party'. Alpha-5 turned to the galactic sage, "Zordon, we must restore the Rangers' energy." he noted, knowing the six teenagers were the Earth's last hope.

"I am going to attempt to recharge them using a surge of energy from the Morphing Grid." Zordon explained.

"Is that safe?" Emma asked, her and the other Rangers facing their mentor.

"We don't have any other options Em." Tommy reminded. "Go ahead, Zordon."

The Rangers were each struck with an energy beam of their respective colors, instantly being recharged. "Hey, I think it worked." Rocky grinned.

Aisha rested her hand on her head, "How come I still feel dizzy?"

"We're still recovering from the energy drain." Billy answered. "It'll take some time."

"Time we don't have." Tommy stated, motioning back to the Viewing Globe, which depicted Bulk and Skull in a conga line of monsters.

"They're making Bulk and Skull dance the conga." Adam winced, shaking his head. "Ohh, brutal."

Another image appeared on the Viewing Globe, one of a young boy with blonde hair, wearing a white polo shirt and jeans, sitting under a table with his knees pulled up to his chest. Emma's shoulders sank, "Elliot." she muttered. "He's all alone, probably scared." The blonde ranger lowered her head, feeling guilty about not being with her little brother.

Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "For the time being, he's alright." he reminded, trying to uplift the Pink Ranger's spirit.

"Master Vile is still planning on destroying the Earth." Adam reminded.

"Zordon, we've got to do something." Rocky clenched his hands into fists. "Now."

"It will take several hours for the Metallic Armor to recharge." their mentor informed.

"We'll just have to bide time for now." Aisha pointed out. "We don't stand a chance against all those monsters without the Metallic Armor."

"With Aisha and Adam's help, I could probably reconfigure the tracking system and locate the Zords." Billy threw out.

"Alright." Tommy agreed. "Rocky, Emma, and I will check out the situation at the youth center."

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon advised. "May the Power protect you."

Emma placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Good luck Billy." she pecked his cheek.

"Same to you." Billy replied, doing the same.

In a flash of Pink, White, and Red light, the three Rangers teleported to the youth center, powering down to their civilian forms. The trio walked into the youth center, finding it nearly blacked out with purple and dark blue lights, and uptempo music which the various monsters were dancing to.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year." Emma muttered, looking around.

Rocky noticed two familiar people in the corner, which turned out to be Bulk and Skull, who were wearing oversized sombreros to hide themselves. "Hey, you guys." the red Ranger teen tapped Bulk's shoulder.

They quickly tossed the large hats aside, shocked to see the three. "Hey, what happened to you guys?" Bulk asked.

"You three get lost or somethin?" Skull questioned.

"You could say that." Emma shrugged. "We just found our way back to town."

From under the table, Elliot heard his sister's voice. He crawled out from under the table, seeing Emma with Tommy and Rocky. "Emma!" Elliot ran to his sister, his arms latching around her waist. "I was worried something had happened."

Emma sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around her brother, "We just got lost is all." she lied, rubbing Elliot's back. "Sorry to have worried you."

"Have you guys seen the Power Rangers anywhere?" Bulk asked.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry guys."

Elliot looked up at his sister, who glanced between her two friends. "I'm sure they'll be here." the younger boy assured, leaning against his sister's side.

"Look around kid." Bulk told him. "Master Vile is making everyone dance till they drop."

"The Power Rangers are cutting it a bit too close." Skull added. "Master Vile's gonna start the destruction ceremony soon."

"I'm telling ya Skull, something bad must've happened to the Rangers." Bulk shook his head.

"Don't say that." Elliot rebuked. "The Power Rangers will save us."

A Tenga came up behind Bulk and Skull, tapping them on the shoulders. "No doddling , come on." it squawked, forcing them back on the dance floor.

Emma kept her arms tightly around her brother, keeping him close. "It's never been this bad before, has it?" she asked Tommy in a low whisper.

"I think you mean, it's never been better." Goldar corrected, making the three Rangers jump and stand their ground. Emma pushed Elliot behind her, staring down the golden-armored gorilla. "Why would I bother to fight you now? The Earth already belongs to Master Vile."

Tommy's wrist communicator went off and him and Rocky hid in the hallway while Emma stayed with Elliot. "Bulk and Skull don't know what they're talking about." Elliot huffed. "The Power Rangers are the best. Nothing can beat them."

Emma couldn't help but smile as her and her brother sat on the stair leading to the juice bar area. "I know." she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, you're right. I'm sure the Power Rangers will show up, right at the last minute, to foil Master Vile's evil plans." The blonde female cracked a smile.

Elliot rested his elbows on his knees, "Ya think?"

Emma nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah." she smiled. "You know how in your comic books how the heroes always have their own secret Base of Operations?" Elliot nodded. "Well, maybe that's where the Power Rangers are right now. In their own secret base trying to come up with a full proof plan to stop Vile."

Tommy and Rocky stood out of sight, getting Emma's attention. They both pointed to their wrist communicators, signaling they needed to get to the Command Center right away. Emma nodded in understanding.

"I hope you're right Em." Elliot sighed, laying his head on his sister's shoulder.

Emma sighed, rubbing her brother's arm. "Listen Elliot, I've got to go." she admitted, already feeling the sting of guilt.

"But you just got here." Elliot reminded. "Don't leave me here with these monsters."

Emma hugged her brother tightly, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Listen, just do what you were doing before." she told him, pulling back. "Hide behind the juice bar where the monsters can't find you. I'll be back, promise." She kissed his forehead and jumped to her feet, joining Tommy and Rocky in a dark corner by the youth center entrance. "Worst big sister ever." she berated herself.

"I know it's hard Em, but we wouldn't have pulled you away if it wasn't important." Rocky informed.

"Billy needs us in the Command Center right away." Tommy added. "It sounded urgent."

"Alright, let's go." Emma tightened her ponytail.

* * *

The three teens joined their friends back at the Command Center. Billy, Adam, and Aisha were standing by the Viewing Globe, which depicted the three Zords they were searching for. "The Zords and the Zeo Crystal are on a defeated planet in Master Vile's home galaxy, M51."

"The Zords look like they've been turned to stone." Adam noted.

"Actually it's rust." Billy corrected. "The planet's atmosphere is extremely corrosive to metal. We aren't going to be able to use our Metallic Armor shield there."

"Zordon, how can Vile use the Zeo Crystal if it's not even on Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Master Vile has moved it to the NinjaMegazord and established an energy link." Zordon answered. "He can activate it from anywhere."

"We've got to destroy it." Tommy voted.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?" Rocky questioned.

"We do have enough energy for a long-range, group teleportation." Billy pointed out.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "You mean we're going to another galaxy?" she questioned.

"Don't worry." Aisha assured, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "It'll be a snap."

"You must use your power coins to energize the crystal." Zordon informed. "But, if you use too much, you may not have enough power to return home."

Emma cast a glance at Aisha, "You were saying?" she raised an eyebrow. Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon warned.

"We'll be waiting for you." Alpha added.

"Let's do it." Tommy gave a nod to Rocky and Emma.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

The six Rangers teleported across the galaxy to the deserted planet the Zords were sent to. The Zords rested at the top of a large hill, completely rusted over. "Those Zords don't look like they'll be moving any time soon." the Yellow Ranger noted.

"You're right." agreed the Pink Ranger. "That rust looks like it's caked on really thick."

"Let's check it out." voted the Red Ranger. The other five nodded in agreement and they ran to the three Zords.

"How are we gonna get inside?" the White Ranger wondered.

"The big toe emergency exit." answered the Blue Ranger.

"I we can come up with some way to get through this rust, we should be able to find the door." the Black Ranger suggested. "What we really need is a big chizzle."

"Hey, I've got it." the Blue Ranger exclaimed, pulling out his Blade Blaster. "This should be strong enough to cut through the rust." He began firing short spurts of energy in various locations. "A few shots in the right locations, and the door should open."

The solo Blade Blaster wasn't cutting it, so the rest of the Rangers, minus the White Ranger, pulled theirs out and blasted in the same spots. The emergency exit opened and one by one the Rangers stepped inside.

They located a ladder that would lead them to the NinjaMegazord's engine room, where the Zeo Crystal was located. The NinjaMegazord began to shake, startling the Rangers. "What was that?" Aisha gasped.

"Master Vile must've activated the Zeo Crystal." Billy deduced. "We'd better hurry."

"Do you think we're too late?" Emma asked, tightening her grip on the ladder.

"No. Just keep climbing." Tommy told them.

Making it to the engine room, they found the activated Zeo Crystal. "How are we going to destroy it?" Rocky asked.

"First we have to break Master Vile's connection to it." Tommy answered, stepping over to the main panel. "This panel seems to be drawing energy from the Morphing Grid."

"If we combine that with the energy from our power coins, that should be enough to break Master Vile's connection to the Zeo Crystal." Billy informed.

The six Rangers formed a circle around the Zeo Crystal, linking their hands together, focusing their power. It took all their concentration, but the Rangers managed to break Master Vile's connection to the Zeo Crystal. The six teenagers cheered over the small victory.

"The Zords are under our control and the Vile's connection to the Zeo Crystal is broken." Billy informed Zordon.

"Excellent job, Rangers." Zordon praised.

"Now, what do you say we crash Vile's party?" Tommy suggested, which earned a collective nod from the rest of the team.

* * *

Darkness had befallen Angel Grove thanks to Master Vile creating a solar eclipse. After sensing the Rangers' repossession of their Zords, Vile sent the Globbor monster to begin destroying the city. The three Zords reappeared and were battle ready. However, Globbor had absorbed enough energy from the previous fight to add on to the power he'd already obtained from Ninjor, turning him into a three-faced monster. The Falconzord was perched on a rooftop between the NinjaMegazord and the ShogunMegazord.

"He may still be linked to Ninjor." Tommy reminded. "But we don't have a choice." The White Ranger transferred to the Falconzord's cockpit, while the remaining five piloted the ShogunMegazord.

Globbor seemed to be evenly matched with the three Zords, even gaining a slight advantage thanks to Master Vile's solar eclipse. From the Command Center, Alpha-5 had determined that the Globbor's powers were increased from the darkness, and used some of the Command Center's power to reverse the spell.

Once the sky cleared up, all of Globbor's powers vanished, returning him to his normal state. Frustrated with the turn of events, Master Vile himself decided to join the fight, enlarging himself to the size of the two Megazords. "Ugh, he's uglier up close." Aisha groaned.

"You said it sister." Emma agreed.

Due to Globbor's energy release, Ninjor's powers were restored and he joined the Rangers in the fight. Master Vile unleashed an attack on the two Megazords. In retaliation, Tommy fired the Falconzord's wing missiles, creating a smokescreen for Ninjor to use to get the jump on Globbor.

"You're through Globbor." the Blue Ranger declared.

"The tables have turned now." chuckled the Red Ranger.

"Time to set fire to this frog." added the Black Ranger.

"ShogunMegazord Fire Saber, activate. Now!" The ShogunMegazord powered up it's Fire Saber and struck the frog-like creature, with Ninjor dealing the finishing blow with his Fire Orb.

"Monsters come and go, but I won't be so easily defeated, Power Rangers." Vile taunted.

"Think again, Master Vile." Tommy rebuked, combining the Falconzord with the ShogunMegazord, creating the ShogunMegaFalconzord. The newly formed Megazord fired its new weapons at Vile, the Rangers giving the evil lord a piece of their mind.

"You'll never defeat me Rangers." Vile stated. "I'll return when you least expect it. You haven't seen the last of Master Vile." He disappeared in a gold and dark blue smoke cloud, retreating to his Space Skull.

"Congratulations Rangers." Ninjor praised, him and the two Megazords striking a pose. "We are victorious."

* * *

With Master Vile having retreated, the Rangers still had one more thing to do. They teleported to the mountains just outside of Angel Grove, Zeo Crystal in hand.

"The crystal could give off excess energy when it's destroyed." Billy noted. "We'll need extra protection before we destroy it."

"Guess this calls for Metallic Armor." Rocky suggested.

"Right." agreed the other Rangers. "Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

"Zordon's right, Master Vile won't stop as long as the Zeo Crystal remains in tact." Tommy stated. "The only way to make sure it stays out of evil hands is if we destroy it. Right here, right now."

"Is there any way we can destroy it?" Emma asked, looking at her cousin.

The Blue Ranger pondered the thought for a moment, "Maybe if we break it into pieces and scatter them." he answered. "We can't risk Vile assembling the pieces."

"Alright." the White Ranger tossed the Zeo Crystal into the air and, using Saba, broke it into five separate pieces. "Okay, everyone take a piece. Zordon's creating a whole in time and space for us."

The six Rangers teleported to the Command Center, where thier mentor opened up a portal. The Rangers tossed the Sub-Crystals one by one into the portal, before Zordon closed it.

"Now Master Vile will never get his hands on the Zeo Crystal." Adam sighed.

"Even when all seemed hopeless, you still fought hard against Master Vile and his monster." Zordon praised the Rangers. "Because of your strength of will and character, the Zeo Crystal is now safe from the hands of evil. You have made me proud Rangers."

The six teens all smiled and slapped high fives, all sighing in relief at their victory over Vile.

* * *

The following day, they reconvened at the Ranch, finally going on that horseback riding trek.

"That was a close call." Adam shook his head.

"Yeah, but we pulled through." Rocky reminded. Both boys nodded their heads, leading their respective horses to the field.

"I'm just glad Lieutenant Stone decided to continue the Nature Appreciation Ride this week." Aisha sighed, her and Billy leading their horses behind Adam and Rocky. "I think we all needed it after Master Vile."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "If Master Vile had gotten his way, all of this would be gone."

"Way to look on the positive side, cuz." Emma chuckled, her and Tommy bringing up the rear of the group. "Hey Tommy, were you scared when you were in the Caves of Deception?"

"A little." Tommy answered. "But, I knew that if I trusted myself, I could do the right thing. What about you?"

Emma bit her lip, "Well, when Rita and Zedd first cornered me, I was scared. Terrified, actually." she admitted. "But, then I remembered what you said, that I was one of you and you'd always have my back. I had faith that you would find the Zeo Crystal. Never doubted you for a second." The blonde smiled, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Thanks Em." Tommy patted her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "I'll never let you down."

"I know you won't." Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "We all believe in you Tommy, no questions." She pulled back and mounted her horse.

"Who's all ready to gallop?" Lieutenant Stone asked once the group was together.

The six Ranger teens raised their hands before taking off towards the open field, laughing and hollering, enjoying the day and the natural beauty all around them.


	13. The Sound of Dischordia

**The Sound of Dischordia**

* * *

Aisha sat at her keyboard with Emma opposite her, both wearing headphones. Aisha played a few keys, both girls singing a line. "Can we try that bit again?" Emma asked, one hand on her headphones.

"Sure." Aisha played the same sequence of notes.

"Angel Grove High-i-i-" Emma sighed and took her headset off.

"What's the matter?" Aisha asked, seeing the discouraged look on the mermaid's face.

"I just can't get that harmony." Emma answered, shaking her head.

"Well, it sounded great to me." Tommy voiced, getting up from his seat. He patted Emma's shoulder as he moved to stand in between the two girls.

Emma managed a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Aisha, maybe you should find another partner." she admitted.

"No." rebuked the dark skinned girl. "I've already entered our names in the contest."

"Aisha's score is great and both of you are great singers." Tommy complimented. "I think you both have a great chance of winning that school song competition."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, mustering a smile. Two male voices singing way off-key grew louder as they approached the High School music room, the paned glass on the door shattering, Bulk and Skull stepped through the door, clearing their throats. "Are you girls finished yet?" Bulk asked. "We must rehearse for the school song competition."

"Yeah." Skull seconded. "Who better to represent Angel Grove High than its own Junior Police Patrol?" Both boys cleared their throats again and resumed their vocalizing, shattering the second door's paned glass, as well as the two water glasses sitting on the desk at the front of the room.

Emma let out a small laugh once the two junior policemen left, "Okay, forget what I just said." she chuckled. "I'll work on the harmony." Both girls shared a laugh.

"So, you wanna go over to my place and work on it some more?" Aisha asked.

Emma got to her feet and shook her head, "I would, but I've got Dance Team practice, then I've got my shift at the Juice Bar." she informed, slinging her pink and black duffle strap over her shoulder. "Can we pick this up at your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's totally fine." Aisha agreed, grabbing her sheet music and keyboard. "It'll give time to make any last minute changes to the score." Being wary of the glass, she left the music room.

"Why don't I give you a ride to the youth center after practice?" Tommy posed, as the two walked down the hall.

"Oh Tommy, that's sweet but I don't want you to wait around for almost two more hours." Emma replied. "I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Just football practice." Tommy shrugged. "Really, it's no trouble at all, besides I've got my karate classes to teach there anyway." He nudged the blonde's shoulder.

Emma pondered the offer and nodded, "Alright, thanks Tommy, that'd be great." She looped her arm through his with a giggle.

"No problem at all." the brunette male smiled.

Both practices were held outside, the football players were lined up on the field why the dance team was on the sidelines. Tommy and Adam practiced with the rest of the football team, while Emma and Rocky went through the choreography with the rest of the co-ed dance team.

* * *

Emma worked her shift at the Juice Bar, both serving customers and cleaning tables. Bulk and Skull paraded in pulling a large speaker behind them, which was hooked up to a pair of electric guitars.

"What are they doing now?" Billy wondered, shaking his head.

"Apparently, they're entering the school song competition as well." Emma informed.

Rocky and Adam suppressed their laughter, "Oh boy, this is gonna be good." Rocky chuckled.

"Not really." Tommy rebuked, twisting his ponytail around his finger.

The duo of junior policemen began strumming the guitars, which were out of tune, as they sang loudly, off-key like before. Two maintenance workers were replacing the sprinkler system, which due to the loud and off-key music, one worker accidentally set the sprinklers off.

Emma tensed up as water sprayed all over her. "Shoot." she muttered, making a break for the back room where all the fruit was stored, the four guys following after her. Just as the door swung open, Emma fell to the floor, bracing herself on her hands.

"Em, you okay?" Adam asked as him the guys barged in. They all stopped when they saw the mermaid in the middle of the floor.

"Not really Adam." the blonde huffed, flipping her soaked, dual-toned hair back over her shoulders. "Leave it to Bulk and Skull to cause some accident where I end up like a beached whale."

"It's not that bad Em." Billy tried to assure his cousin, kneeling down next to her. "Of course, now we've got to figure out how to get you back-"

"-to normal." Emma finished with a raised brow. "That'll take at least an hour. I have to be completely dry for the transformation to be reversed." She looked down her body, her tail wiggling slightly.

"What can we do to help?" Tommy asked, kneeling on the other side of Emma.

"Towels for starters." Emma answered. Adam and Rocky left the storage room to fetch as many as they could from the locker rooms. "It's times like these where Rikki's power would really come in handy." the blonde lifted herself up, putting all of her weight on her hands.

There was a knock on the storage room door, "Emma? You in there." Ernie asked.

"Uh, yeah Ernie!" Emma called, frantically looking around for a way to cover her tail.

"I saw you run back here, I just wanted to check on ya." Ernie moved to open the door, which Billy was leaning aganst.

"One second." Emma struggled to lift herself up, but her tail hindered her. "I'm just uh-" she braced herself against a few crates.

Billy moved a few boxes around, shilding Emma's tail from view. Tommy shrugged off his white hoodie and draped it over the mermaid's shoulders. Emma hasitly slipped her arms through the sleeves, zipping it up before Ernie came in. "Hey Ernie." Emma smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"You alright?" Ernie asked.

"Fine." Emma lied. "Just, thought I'd get a head-start on the inventory. You said you were gonna place an order soon to restock, right?" She tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but I was planning on doin it after closing." Ernie scratched his head, but couldn't help but smile. "Way to take initiative Emma, I think you deserve a raise. But, what are Billy and Tommy doin back here?"

"Oh, I asked for their help." Emma answered, looking up at the two boys. "For reaching the top shelves, since I can't reach that high." The mermaid chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, we're happy to help Ernie." Tommy agreed, putting on a convincing smile.

"Thanks guys, that really helps." Ernie nodded in approval. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it then." He turned and was almost run over by Adam and Rocky, but brushed off and went back to work.

Emma sighed in relief, slouching against the boxes. "Phew, that was close."

"If you don't mind me asking Em, why not tell him?" Rocky asked, handing the mermaid a towel. "I mean, I'm sure Ernie would understand your...situation?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

The mermaid wrung out her damp, two-toned hair, "Sure Rock." she replied sarcastically. "And while I'm at it, I'll just tell Ernie that I'm the Pink Ranger."

The Red Ranger's expression fell, "Okay, I see your point." he cleared his throat and walked off to the opposite end of the storage room.

* * *

The next day, Aisha and Emma spent the majority of their morning at the Angel Grove Mall. They stood side by side in front of a full length mirror in one of the clothing stores, wearing matching knee-length dresses with wide straps and a conservative neckline, only Aisha's was pale yellow in color while Emma's was a light pink.

"I think we have possible contenders." Aisha thought aloud, doing a single twirl. "What do you think Em?"

The blonde tilted her head a little, smoothing out her dress. "Yeah, I like it." she agreed, with a smile. "Cute and simple, a little classy. Perfect for a school function."

The girls changed back into their original clothes and purchased the dresses, moving on to the next stores to buy accessories and shoes to match.

* * *

The two girls sat at the keyboard. "Okay, from the top." Aisha gave Emma a smile. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

Aisha started playing the melody on her electronic keyboard, both girls tapping their feet to the music.

"Here we fly at Angel Grove High

And here we'll rise at Angel Grove High-i-i

And we'll take on all the limits and the obstacles

On the roads ahead

The ways ahead, they're always, always right"

The girls stopped suddenly when they heard a strange noise coming from outside Aisha's home. "What is that?" pondered the dark-skinned girl.

Emma cringed, "It sounds like some warped CD."

* * *

The two Rangers ran out to the front and saw a monster resembling a woman in jagged metal clothing with spiked hair. Her voice itself was the warped sound the girls were hearing, more specifically it was the monster's laughter.

"Looks like Rita and Zedd are at it again." Emma scoffed, glancing to Aisha.

"Let's show her who's really number one." Aisha grinned, both girls getting in their morphing stance. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Dischordia's the name, and my villainous voice is my game." the monster sang in a warped, operatic tone. She hit the two female Rangers with a soundwave meant to take control over them.

Due to their helmets, the soundwave was slow to take control, and the girls were resisting as hard as they could. "I think you should sing tenor." the Yellow Ranger grunted.

"Yeah." the Pink Ranger agreed. "Ten or twelve miles away from here."

Dischordia increased her soundwave and it was enough to take control over the two Rangers, making them dance against their will.

"Your bodies are mine. You obey only me." Dischordia sang, watching as the two girls continued to dance.

At that moment, the boys joined the party. "Your singin is way off key lady." the White Ranger insulted.

"Time to face the music, Rangers." Dischordia fired another soundwave, this time more powerful, and managed to put all five Rangers under her control.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon could only watch as the Rangers succumbed to Dischordia's destructive tune. The child-like robot put his hands to his head and tilted it from side to side, "Ay-yi-yi-yi." he shrieked. "Dischordia is making the Rangers dance uncontrollably. Zordon, what are we going to do?"

Dischordia decided it was time to up the ante, adding an additional spell over the White Ranger, forcing him to surrender his power coin, and thus control of the White Falconzord.

* * *

"No, you've got to fight it Tommy!" Emma urged, struggling to even control her own movements.

"I-I can't help it." Tommy grunted, closing his fist around his power coin, inches from Dischordia.

"That's it." Dischordia hummed. "Come closer, and give in. Surrender your power coin and your Zord."

* * *

Alpha shrieked in horror, watching the events unfurl on the Viewing Globe. "Alpha." Zordon spoke. "Contact the Rangers and instruct them to use the Metallic Armor immediately."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha punched a few buttons on the main console, transmitting directly to the Power Rangers. "Rangers, activate your Metallic Armor."

* * *

"Of course." the Blue Ranger gasped. "The Metallic Armor should block out Dischordia's sonic rays."

"And now, my final number." Dischordia sang, her voice shrill.

"Sorry, but your concert's been cancelled." the White Ranger chuckled.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

Now free from Dischordia's control, the Rangers were more than ready to send her off the stage. The sunlight bounced off the Metallic Armor, blinding Dischordia, who seemed to cower away.

"Ha, our armor blocks out your tunes, Dischordia." the Red Ranger taunted.

"You can't control us anymore." added the Black Ranger.

Pairing off, the Rangers each dealt their own blows to the singing creature, with the girls landing a powerful double kick and sending her skidding down the road. Standing together, the Rangers powered down the Metallic Armor.

The sky darkened and a large clasp of lightning struck Dischordia, increasing her size. Knowing what needed to be done, the Rangers stood their ground, "We need Shogunzord power, now!"

"Red Shogunzord, Power Up!"

"Blue Shogunzord, Power Up!"

"Black Shogunzord, Power Up!"

"Yellow Shogunzord, Power Up!"

"White Shogunzord, Power Up!"

The five Zords then combined to create the ShogunMegazord, and also joining the fight was the remote controlled NinjaMegaFalconzord, as well as Ninjor showing up to aid the Rangers. The sky darkned once more, delivering countless more lightning strikes, which increased Dischordia's strength and power. That, in turn, spelt trouble for the Rangers and their two Megazords.

With her drastic power increase, Dischordia managed to knock both Megazords and Ninjor to the ground. "How's that for a closing number, eh?" she cackled.

The Rangers braced themselves against the controls in the ShogunMegazord cockpit, letting out pained grunts. "What can we do to stop her?" Rocky asked.

"She seems nearly invincible." Adam noted.

"Even Ninjor's down." Aisha groaned.

"Billy, is there anything we can do?" Emma asked, glancing over at her cousin.

"There might be one thing." Billy stated, looking to Tommy.

"The Falconzord." Tommy nodded. "I can use it to break away the clouds."

"Then combine the Falconzord with the ShogunMegazord and that should do the trick to knock Dischordia off the charts for good."

With a nod to his team, the White Ranger exited the cockpit and entered the Falconzord, which had disengaged from the NinjaMegazord when it fell to the ground. The Falconzord let out a screech before taking to the sky, the black clouds dissipating, making Dischordia recoil.

Ninjor and the two Megazords got back on their feet, taking no time in charging right back into battle. The NinjaMegazord landing a couple good blows, knocking Dischordia back a ways.

"Alright, my turn in the spotlight." Ninjor upgraded to his Battle Mode, which resembled a samurai in nature. "Now, here's my hottest hit." He created a fireball and hurled it right at Dischordia, sending her for a spin before she hit the ground.

"ShogunMegaFalconzord Power, Now!" The five Rangers called from the cockpit of the ShogunMegazord. The Falconzord connected with the larger Megazord, with Tommy joining the rest of the Rangers in the cockpit. "Time to press her mute button."

"Right."

The ShogunMegaFalconzord fired a barrage of missile attacks, striking Dischordia with full force. However, the monster was still on her feet.

"Man, she's tough." Emma grunted.

"What can we do now?" Aisha pondered.

"There's one more Zord we can call on." Billy informed, already in the process. A low roar was heard before the Carrierzord known as Titanus appeared on the battlefield. "With the addition of Titanus we can create the ShogunUltrazord."

"Alright Dischordia, you may want to do an encore, but we've heard enough." the White Ranger stated. "It's time for you to hear the Power Rangers, live and in concert."

"How dare you pathetic pests insult me." Dischordia shrilled. "I'll make you pay."

"Not gonna happen." the Red and Black Rangers rebuked.

"Now, for our greatest hit." the White Ranger called out.

"ShogunUltrazord Power!" The newly formed Ultrazord unleashed all of its firepower, destroying Dischordia in an explosive finale. In the cockpit, the Rangers all jumped up and slapped high fives all around, cheering victoriously.

* * *

That evening, Angel Grove High opened it's doors for the school song competition. The auditorioum was packed with students, parents, and faculty alike. Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Tommy were in the front row.

Behind the stage, Emma was pacing, twisting her scarf around her hand. "Emma, relax." Aisha told her, bracing her hands on the nervous blonde's shoulders.

"I'm trying." Emma replied, taking a few deep breathes. "I'm just really nervous. I've never really performed like this in front of a crowd, and most of the students don't even know me. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You won't." Aisha assured, grinning. "I'm right here, and we'll blow everyone away. You got this girl." she hugged her friend.

Emma returned the hug, returning the smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." The two pulled away, hands clasped together as they waited for their names to be called.

After the second to last group was finished, the stage was cleared for Emma and Aisha's duet. Mr. Caplan, the principal, stood in front of the microphone. "Now that was very, energetic." he chuckled, describing the previous performance. "Alrighty then, we're down to the final performance of the evening. Hoping their duet will be the next school song, here is Aisha Campbell and Emma Gilbert singing 'Angel'."

The audience clapped as the two teenagers walked on stage, hands still clasped together. With smiles on their faces, they took their positions; Aisha at her keyboard and Emma at the mic. The two glanced at their friends, who offered smiles of encouragement, Tommy even threw in a wink, which Emma returned as Aisha started the song.

"Here we fly at Angel Grove High

And here we'll rise at Angel Grove High-i-i

And we'll take on all the limits and the obstacles

On the roads ahead

The ways ahead, they're always, always right

Angel Grove High-i-i-i, Angel Grove High-i-i-i, Angel Grove High-i-i-i

Angel Grove High."

As soon as the music ended, everyone erupted into applause. Aisha and Emma hugged eachother and squeezed eachother's hands as they awaited the judges' decision. Mr. Caplan again took the stage, "Well, the judges' and I seem to be in agreement." he stated, looking at the two girls. "Congratulations girls, your duet will be the new school song."

"Yes." Emma and Aisha hugged eachother again. The guys joined them on stage, and the six Rangers had a group hug. Both girls stepped up and bowed, their hands clasped together.


	14. Rangers in Reverse

**Rangers in Reverse**

* * *

"You can just set the crates on the bar." Ernie instructed, holding the back door open for six Ranger teens, who were each carrying two to three crates. He followed the six teenagers into the main area of the Juice Bar, "I can never thank you guys enough for the help."

"Ah, it's no problem Ernie." Tommy replied.

"We're always happy to help." Billy added, standing next to Emma.

"It sure lightened my load a bit." Emma chuckled, tightening her ponytail.

"Listen, since you only have a couple more weeks left of Summer vacation, why don't you all go out and do something fun?" Ernie suggested. "I can handle things from here."

"You sure Ernie?" Aisha questioned.

"Absolutely." the shop owner agreed.

"I'll go grab my stuff from the back and meet you guys in a minute." Emma slid past Rocky and Adam, heading to the back room where she kept her purse.

"Before you go Emma, here's this weeks check." Ernie caught his employee before she rejoined her friends, handing her an envelope.

Emma took her check and placed it in her purse, "Thanks Ernie."

"Have fun with your friends." Ernie called after her.

* * *

Since it was the heat of the day, the six teenagers decided to spend their time at the beach. Finding a secluded area, Emma dove in first while the others were getting into their scuba gear.

"After dragging in those crates all morning, this is exactly what I needed." the mermaid let out a heavy sigh as she floated on the water's surface.

One by one, everyone else joined her. "You're right Em." Aisha agreed.

Emma grinned, treading water with her arms. "Now that you're all geared up, let's go." With a lungful of air, she dove down gliding through the ocean with her friends following.

The oceanic life was lively all around as the six Rangers swam through the water. Emma glanced around at her friends, a wide smile on her face. She twirled around the colorful coral, her dual-toned hair flowing around her. Various fish swam around the teenagers and a familiar dolphin swam up to Emma, chittering excitedly.

The mermaid looped back to her friends, the dolphin following close behind, excited that more people came to play. Aisha reached out to stroke the mammal's nose, causing the dolphin to flip in excitement. A few more dolphins joined the group and Adam, Billy, and Rocky swam with them while Aisha continued to play with the first one.

Emma smiled at the sight before heading up to the surface for some air. She pushed her hair from her face, taking in the moment. She was freely swimming in the ocean with her five friends and it all felt so normal.

"Quittin already?" Tommy asked, removing his diving mask and swam up next to Emma

"Nah, just needed to catch my breath." Emma answered. "I may be a mermaid, but I still need air from time to time." She leaned against the rocks, feeling the mid-afternoon sun on her skin. "I just can't believe how normal this feels."

"You can't believe how normal swimming in the ocean with your friends feels?" Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. The blonde mermaid flapped her tailfin, splashing the brunette male. "Okay, so you're still getting used to the larger group dynamic huh?"

Emma shrugged. "More or less. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you all were a bit weird for accepting this so quickly." She waved her fin, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"Well, considering what we do," Tommy replied, treading water next to her. "the fact that our new Pink Ranger is a mermaid really isn't all that farfetched." he gently nudged her shoulder, grinning. "It's definitely the coolest thing we've had happen since becoming Rangers."

Emma pushed herself off the rocks, "It sucks that Summer is almost over." she sighed. "Tell me, how are we going to do our Ranger duties while also maintaining cover when school starts?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Tommy told her.

The four other Rangers surfaced, removing their diving masks. "What're you two talkin about?" Rocky asked.

"Nothin much." giggled the mermaid.

"Hey, there's a fair coming to town today." Adam informed. "Maybe we can spend the day down there tomorrow? What do ya say?"

"I say that sounds terrific." Aisha laughed.

"Since we'll all be seniors, it's the perfect thing." Rocky chuckled. "Stuffing your face with junk food and riding roller coasters and other fun rides."

"Not necessarily in that order." Billy joked.

"I haven't been to a fair since I was a kid." Emma grinned. "I'm so in."

"Then it's settled." Tommy finalized.

* * *

The six Rangers stood at the fairgrounds' entrance, their arms around eachother's shoulders as Lieutenant Stone snapped a picture using Emma's digital camera. "Thanks Lieutenant Stone." smiled the blonde.

"No problem. You kids enjoy the fair." the police Lieutenant waved as he left the teenagers.

"Since you're making a scrapbook, I think you should have individual pictures as well." Aisha suggested, taking the pink camera from Emma and handing to Adam. "Adam, take a picture of Emma and me."

"Sure thing, then you can do the same for me." the black-clad teen grinned, snapping a picture of the two female rangers. Each ranger traded off taking a pitcure of Emma with one of them, the last being Billy taking one of Tommy and Emma.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" Rocky cheered, the six teenagers running through the entrance.

* * *

They stayed grouped together, hitting a few roller coasters first thing, then grabbing some junk food from the vendors for lunch. "My adrenaline is still high from that last coaster." Aisha chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Emma laughed in agreement. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"Today was the perfect day for this." Adam noted with a smile.

"Amen to that." Rocky nodded, his mouth full of a bite of chili dog. Everyone let out a chuckle.

"Who wants to hit some of the game booths?" Emma asked, taking a bite of her burger.

"It's a slim chance you'll win at any of them." Billy stated.

"So?" questioned his cousin. "The whole point is really having fun." Emma nudged Billy's arm.

"I'm game." Tommy volunteered.

"Me too." Rocky added. "Let's go."

After finishing their lunch, the teens headed to the section where all the games were set up. Once was a dart game that had balloons with various numbers painted on them, and tons of stuffed animals ranging in sizes lined the shelves for prizes.

"Let's try this one guys." Tommy voted.

"Alright." Rocky rubbed his hands together.

"What could it hurt?" Adam shrugged.

Billy stood back with Aisha and Emma, as they watched the three.

"You know the majority of these games are rigged." Bulk cleared his throat, him and Skull popping up behind the observing trio.

"Yeah, you're just wasting your money." Skull added.

The sound of popping balloons made the two junior police officers jump. Rocky and Adam gaped as Tommy hit high-target balloons, earning a near perfect score.

"Unless you're as good as Tommy." Aisha giggled, clapping.

"Is there anything he can't do?" Emma raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips curling upward.

The game vendor handed the white clad teen a large Plesiosaur with sparkling pink scales and blue beaded eyes. "Here Em, figured you'd want that." Tommy handed the blonde the prize.

"Awe, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Emma took the offered prize. "Thanks Tommy." she walked up beside him and raised the Plesiosaur's head as if to peck Tommy's cheek. "Best guy friend ever."

The brunette ranger lightly blushed, sliding his fingers in his jean pockets, "I just think it suits ya."

"Why? Because we both have flippers?" the pink clad female giggled. "I'm kidding. I love it." Emma wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side in a one armed hug. At that moment, Aisha snapped another picture, having taken the camera from Emma's bag.

The next ride the Rangers hit was the swinging viking boat, which made them feel as if they were flying. It paused a few seconds in the air before swinging backwards, earning screams of excitement from the fairegoers. Once the ride stopped, everyone disembarked, a few needing to stop to get their sense of gravity back.

"Wow, my legs are shaking." Emma sighed, bracing herself by the guardrail around the ride. "But man, that was so cool."

"Where to next?" Billy asked.

"How about the RollerPlane?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah." agreed Tommy and the girls.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for me." Rocky groaned. "I'm still a bit stuffed from that chili dog."

"Well, that's what you get for getting the largest one." Aisha chuckled, the others nodding in agreement.

The moment was interrupted when their wrist communicators went off. The Rangers moved to a secluded location behind one of the larger rides, "This it Tommy, we read you Zordon." the leader hailed.

"Rangers prepare for teleportation to the Command Center, immediately." Zordon order.

"Right." The six teens activated the teleportation function of their communicators, disappearing in a flash of their respective colors.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here, Rangers." Alpha sighed once the six teens were in the Command Center. "Ai-yi-yi-yi, something terrible has happened."

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked their mentor.

"I'm afraid we have a very serious situation on our hands." the galactic sage answered. "Master Vile as obtained the most destructive force in the universe and prepares to unleash it on our planet."

"I don't get it, what force?" questioned Aisha.

"The Orb of Doom." Zordon explained. "It is a very treacherous crystal, when placed at the proper longitude and latitude it has the ability to stop the Earth's rotation and reverse time." the six teens exchanged a confused, yet worried look. "If Master Vile is successful, the world as we know it would cease to exist."

"If we know the exact location, we can intercept Master Vile before he plants the orb." Billy stated.

"It could be risky, but it's our only hope." Zordon said. "Alpha is computing those coordinates for you now."

The Command Center's alarm started blaring, alerting the Rangers to the presence of evil nearby. "Rito has materialized at the north end of Angel Grove." Alpha informed, waving his arms. "And he's brought the Orb of Doom."

"We'd better get going." Adam voted.

"Remember Rangers, once the Orb is secured, it can't be removed." Zordon informed. "Billy, those coordinates are printing out for you now. Good luck, and may the Power protect you."

Billy grabbed the paper that printed out, reading over it, "Guys, we'd better hurry." he glanced at the other five Rangers.

"We'd better not take any chances guys." Tommy said. "It's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

Appearing in the northern desert area, the Rangers came across Rito. "We'll take that orb Rito." declared the White Ranger.

The skeletal being turned around, "Hey! Who invite you?" he grumbled, not amused by the team butting into his plan.

"You can't win." the White Ranger claimed. "Just give up."

"You know, you guys are really getting on my nerves." Rito told them.

"Give us the orb and then we'll leave." said the Black Ranger.

"Whatever your game is, you're gonna lose." added the Red Ranger.

"Oh really?" Rito questioned. "The maybe you should play a little, 'Pin the Tail on the Tenga'!" he laughed, and at the same moment the Tenga Warriors appeared to fend off the Rangers.

"Great, the featherheads." groaned the Pink Ranger.

"Just what we need." scoffed the Yellow Ranger. Another squad of Tenags appeared behind the Rangers. The Yellow Ranger spun around, "Hate to tell you this guys, but we're surrounded."

"Let's go to the fair!" squwaked one of the Tengas. The group of the bird warriors behind the Rangers yelled in agreement and headed back towards the city.

"We've gotta stop them." informed the Blue Ranger.

"We have to protect all those people." added the Black Ranger.

"We have no choice, we've gotta split up." suggested the Yellow Ranger.

"Be careful guys." the White Ranger warned.

"Right." the Blue, Yellow, and Black Rangers chased after the second group of Tengas while the White, Pink, and Red stayed behind with the first group and Rito.

"You guys through?" Rito asked. "I ain't got all day ya know."

"Hold everything." Goldar halted, appearing in a flash of fire. "I saw all the fun you were having a decided to join in."

"Alright enough foolin around." ordered the White Ranger. "Hand over the Orb of Doom, Rito."

"We're not gonna let you get away with this." added the Pink Ranger.

"Oohh, big words coming from someone in pink tights." Rito taunted. "I'm gonna put this right where it belongs, and you can't stop me." he added in a sing-song like tone.

"Wanna bet?" the Red Ranger challenged.

The Rangers jumped into battle; down by the carnival the Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers fought off two to three Tengas individually, while up in the desert the Pink Ranger took on the majority of the Tengas while the Red Ranger fended off Rito and the White Ranger fought against Goldar and the two remaining Tengas.

Rito managed to knock the Red Ranger to the ground and tried to remember the exact place to set the Orb of Doom. By sheer dumb luck, he managed to drop it in the right location, causing a major tremble through the Earth.

"Well, you know what they say," Rito shrugged, "timing is everything. See ya." The skeleton took off, along with Goldar and the Tengas.

The White Ranger clenched his gloved hands into tight fists, "Well, I'm not giving up." He made a break for the orb, only to be pushed back by some invisible forcefield.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Emma asked, kneeling next to him.

"Yeah." he gave a nod.

"Well if we can't get near the orb now, what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"Regroup with the others and see if they had better luck." Tommy answered, the three running back to the fairgrounds.

* * *

De-morphed, the six Ranger teens met up in the center of the fairgrounds, just as thunder and lightning crashed along the sky.

"We can't just let this happen, we have to do something." Aisha stated.

"Maybe we should call the Command Center?" Emma suggested, turning to Tommy.

The lead male shook his head, "No, we can't leave all these people." he reminded.

Another crack of lightning whipped through the darkening sky. "Well, I've seen enough." Bulk said.

"Me too, let's grab somethin to eat." Skull added. "I'm hungry."

"I'm with you partner." Bulk agreed, the two making their way to the hotdog stand a few feet from the crowd.

Everyone at the fair stood motionless, their eyes glued to the sky. More clouds rolled in as thunder and lightning continued to crash. Suddenly, everything slowed down to an eventual stop and a wave of energy washed over the Earth. The energy wave reversed the Earth's rotation, turning the Rangers from teenagers back to children. Everyone's ages were regressed by at least five years, depending on their original age.

Everyone started running and screaming when four figures appeared at the top of the nearby ridge. Rita and Zedd, along with Goldar and Rito cheered victoriously as Master Vile's plan seemed to have worked.

"Now they really are power brats." Zedd chuckled, instantly locating the six Rangers.

"Billy, can we still morph?" Rocky asked.

"Only one way to find out." Billy replied.

Tommy nodded, "Right. It's Morphin Time." Only this time, nothing happened. "Oh no, we can't morph."

"What can we do?" Adam asked.

Combining their powers, Rita and Zedd created a lightning strike that enlarged them and Rito and Goldar ten times in size, and began their assault on Angel Grove.

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was waving his arms in panic. "Zordon, we are losing power and I can't seem to locate the Rangers." he whimpered.

"Master Vile has succeeded where others have failed." Zordon noted.

"Oh Zordon, I can't bare to watch." Alpha sulked. "This can't really be the end of the Power Rangers."

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened." Zordon said. "In their present state, it's as if our journey together never began. We can do nothing to help them."

* * *

"Hello kiddies." Zedd chuckled. "Want to play a little game?"

While everyone else was running, the six Ranger kids stood where they were. "I can't believe this is happening." Adam shook his head, looking down at his sneakers.

"It appears as if we've finally been defeated." Billy sighed.

"You guys, we can't give up." Tommy told them, although he had the same thoughts as the others.

"Tommy, I'm scared." Emma admitted, her hand covering her locket and her blue eyes quivering.

"Me too." Aisha added, wiping the moisture from the corner of her eye.


	15. Alien Rangers of Aquitar

**Alien Rangers of Aquitar**

* * *

Everyone ran screaming from the fairgrounds as Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito charged through Angel Grove in their much larger than average forms. Only the six Rangers, now children, remained where they stood.

"Guys, we're in big trouble here." Rocky stated.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "No powers and we're kids again."

"We've got to contact Zordon." Billy advised.

"Zordon, come in." Tommy spoke into his communicator. No response.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked.

"I was afraid of this." sighed the young Blue Ranger. "Our communicators are dead. They were designed to work in conjunction with our powers, which no longer exist."

"What are we gonna do?" Emma questioned, running her hands over her shoulder length hair.

The ground shook beneath them, caused by Zedd stomping around downtown. The six child Rangers braced themselves against a nearby parked car to prevent from falling to the ground. Due to the destruction the villains were causing, the police issued a mandatory curfew for all of Angel Grove. Another explosion sounded, destroying a few warehouses.

"It's only a matter of time before they hit the heart of Angel Grove." Billy noted.

"We can't contact Zordon, so we'll have to get to the Command Center on foot." Tommy told the others.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."

"Just make sure everyone sticks together." Adam added, before the six kids took off towards the desert.

* * *

The six Rangers stuck together, walking through the now deserted warehouse district. "You sure this is the right way, Billy?" asked Tommy, who scratched the back of his head.

"I think so." answered Billy. "It's hard to remember so many years back. Everything looks so...different."

Two kids came running around the corner, carrying skateboards. The duo was Bulk and Skull, who stopped when they ran into the Rangers. "Well, if it isn't little Billy and the geekazoids." Bulk noted with a laugh.

"Yeah, what's this? The Chess Club?" Skull chuckled.

"C'mon Skull, you remember us." Rocky reminded.

"Why should I?" Skull questioned. "We don't hang out with dweebs."

"They don't remember us." Aisha noted. "We didn't live here back then."

"Then why do we remember them?" Rocky asked.

"Our minds have retained everything since the point of the Earth's reversal." Billy informed. "I believe it's due to the Power Coins."

"Power Coins?" Skull repeated, "What's that, some stupid club or something?"

"Yeah, you've gotta be weird to join." Bulk laughed.

"C'mon you guys, let's go." Tommy voted, walking between Bulk and Skull, with the rest of the Rangers behind him.

"Where do you nerds think you're goin?" Bulk asked, his hand on his hip.

Rito stepped around the building with a group of Tengas. "Hello kiddies." he greeted, waving his bony fingers.

"Oh no, it's Rito." Emma gasped.

"Now hand over the Power Coins you little brats." the skeletal monster ordered.

Bulk and Skull stood frozen in fear upon seeing Rito and the Tengas. The eight kids then took off running in the opposite direction, getting split up along the way into smaller groups.

Tommy and Emma ran between parked cars and a building, turning down the alleyway. Rito and the Tengas caught up with them, making the kids come to a halt. Emma held her hand out and narrowed her eyes, but the familiar sensation that came from her powers wasn't there anymore.

"No." muttered the young blonde. "I don't have my mermaid powers either."

"Then there's nothin you can do to stop me." Rito chuckled. "Now hand over the Power Coins or else."

"Or else what, bird breath?" Tommy challenged.

"Good questioned." Rito scratched his skull, taking a few seconds before realizing he made a fool of himself. Those few seconds gave Tommy and Emma enough time to hurl the nearby garbage cans in his and the Tengas' direction, before taking off.

Billy, with the help of Rocky, Bulk, and Skull, set up a small trap to deter Rito and the Tengas from their trail. Using a large plank of wood and an empty drum, they set the plank at an angle, with the end off the ground nearest to them. Rocky and Skull helped Bulk climb onto the other drum while Billy kept lookout.

"Okay, on the count of three, jump." Billy told Bulk. "One...two..." on cue, Rito and a pair of Tengas rounded the corner, "...three!"

Bulk jumped down and sent the skeleton and giant birds flying through the air and into a couple of shopping carts, which then rolled off down the street and crashed into some stacked boxes, much to the amusement of the kids, who took off laughing.

The Tengas rounded another corner, looking for Aisha and Adam, who had climbed up a few fire escape ladders and were now above them. "Hey Tengas, up here!" Aisha called, dropping a large piece of metal tied to a string, which swung and hit one Tenga, who didn't let go. The swinging caused it to crash into its two companions.

"We may not be able to morph, but we can still ruffle some tail feathers." Adam chuckled, slapping a high-five with Aisha.

Another pair of Tengas were still chasing the young White and Pink Rangers. "In here Em." Tommy motioned to an ajar door leading into one of the warehouses. The two kids ran inside and once the Tengas got close, they kicked the door open, knocking the giant birds out cold.

"Yeah!" Emma cheered, jumping up in excitement. "That was awesome."

"Let's meet up with the others, before the bird-brains wake up." Tommy patted Emma's shoulder and the two headed back to the main street they were on before Rito and the Tengas showed up.

* * *

Adam and Aisha regrouped with Billy and Rocky, the four kids panting from the run-around with the Tengas and Rito. "Where's Emma and Tommy?" Billy asked, looking around for his cousin and friend.

"And Bulk and Skull?" Adam followed.

The two kids in question popped up from the side of a parked car, running to the Ranger kids. "Where are they?" Bulk asked, referring to the aliens that attacked them. "Did we lose 'em?"

Grumbling under his breath, Rito turned the corner. Not wanting to be seen, the kids hid behind the parked car, but the commotion caused by their earlier confrontation had caught the attention of the Angel Grove Police Department. Sirens wailed as the cruiser turned the corner. Bulk and Skull ran right for the police cruzer, while Rito and his Tengas vanished.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, once she and Tommy found Billy and the others.

"Stay there." Billy advised, holding his hand out. Tommy and Emma nodded, backing up behind the building.

"You, behind the car, come on out." ordered the female police officer.

Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha complied and showed themselves to the two officers, while Emma and Tommy stayed out of sight, but still kept eyes on their friends.

"Okay kids, what's going on?" the female officer asked. "It's dangerous to be out after curfew."

"We're sorry officers." Billy apologized. "We were just looking for some friends."

"Alright kids, get in the car." ordered the male officer. "I don't know what's going on, but you sure scared those two." He looked to Bulk and Skull, who were in the backseat of the police cruiser.

"We have to tell them." Rocky whispered.

"Rocky's right." Aisha agreed. "You're making a big mistake." She folded her arms over her chest. The two officers exchanged a confused glance.

"I know you've never heard of us, but we're the Power Rangers." Billy explained. "And without us, the world is in grave danger."

"Power Rangers?" the female officer repeated. "Never heard of 'em. Get in the car."

"We'll take you kids down to the station." informed the male officer. "You're parents can pick you up there."

The boys climbed into the back with Bulk and Skull, while Aisha sat up front with the two officers. Tommy and Emma watched as the cruiser drove away, Billy looking out the window at them. When the vehicle disappeared behind a building, the two kids stepped out of their hiding spot.

"What are we gonna do now, Tommy?" Emma asked, looking to her friend. "We have to get to Zordon and Alpha, but we can't leave Billy and the others."

Tommy placed his hand on Emma's shoulder, "We won't." he assured. "C'mon, let's go." Taking Emma's hand, the two made their way to the Police Station.

* * *

Bulk and Skull were dragged out by their mothers, who were scolding them for sneaking out and being caught by the police. The four kid Rangers sat on the bench inside the station, wearing officer hats and licking small ice cream cones.

"I hate this." sighed Aisha. "They treat us like little kids."

"I've got news for you Aisha, we are kids." Rocky chuckled with a grin. Aisha shook her head and pulled the front part of the hat over the young Red Ranger's eyes.

The desk phone rang and an officer answered it, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I'm looking for my son Billy and his three friends." At the payphone across the street, Emma was on the other line. "I was told they were being held there."

"Yes ma'am, they're here." the desk sergent replied. "You'll have to come down here and sign some papers before I can release them."

"Uh yeah. Of course." Emma bit her lip. "Thank you." She hung up the phone, looking to Tommy for an idea. "What now?"

Tommy looked around and found a long, dark coat left unattended and an idea clicked in his head. "It's an old trick, but it'll work." He motioned for Emma to follow him.

Using the bushes outside the station for cover, they put the plan to work. "Are you sure this'll work?" Emma questioned, still a bit hesitant about the idea.

"Yeah." Tommy answered with a reassuring smile. He got down on his knees, "Come on Em, I got ya."

The young Pink Ranger took a deep breath and nodded, gently jumping onto the young White Ranger's back. With their combined effort, Tommy got to his feet and helped lift Emma onto his shoulders. "Okay, this feels way to freaky." Emma gasped, struggling to get the long coat on. To further disguise her face, she also wore a dark colored sun hat and sunglasses, and a long, pink scarf.

"Just trust me." Tommy reassured, slowly taking a step forward.

"I do." Emma nodded, trying to keep her balance.

* * *

Inside the station, the four kid Rangers were starting to get a little anxious. With a heavy sigh, Billy walked up to the desk sergeant, "Excuse me sir?" he asked. "I really need to get home, I've got a science report to write."

The desk sergeant removed his glasses, "What's your name son?" he questioned.

"Billy." the young Blue Ranger answered.

"Billy." the desk sergeant repeated. "Well hey, your mother just called. She should be here any minute to pick up you and your friends."

"My mother." Billy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Just as he said that, Emma and Tommy entered the police station, using their 'two-kids-in-a-trenchcoat' idea. "Billy!" Emma called, in a higher-pitched voice. "My baby, are you okay?"

Billy blinked in confusion, but played along. "Uh sure, mom." he took Emma's hand to try and steady the swaying. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky ran up to them.

The desk sergeant felt around for his glasses, but Billy quickly covered them with his hat.

"I should really get these kids home." Emma excused, her and Tommy turning to leave.

"Wait." halted the desk sergeant. He held out a stack of papers, "Sign these please."

"Uh-huh." Emma took the pen and made the gesture of signing before they exited the station. Once outside, she shed the disguise and was helped off of Tommy's shoulders. "Phew, that was close." she sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's get to the Command Center." Billy voted. The other five nodded and they ran towards the desert, making sure not to get caught again by any more police officers still out patrolling.

* * *

The wind blew harder the further the kids traveled away from the city. "Man, it's a lot further when you can't teleport." Tommy noted.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "It feels like we've been walking for hours."

"We have." Aisha and Emma informed in unison. The two girls were holding eachother's hands as tightly as they could.

The wind picked up, creating a mild sandstorm. Unknown to the six Rangers, Rito and Goldar were following them, given orders from Master Vile. "Ha!" Rito laughed. "Told you those brats would lead us right to the Command Center."

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was busy trying to get to the bottom of the sudden power outage. Everything was shut down, except for Zordon's time tube. Alpha frantically hit buttons on the main control panel, "Ay-yi-yi. I don't know what else to do." he cried. "Our power banks are still out."

"We might need to approach this differently, Alpha." Zordon advised. "We have also gone back in time. If we can only remember what we were involved in at this point in the past."

"Unfortunately, all of our diaries are logged on the main computer brain." Alpha reminded. He turned around to try another control panel and nearly tripped over a cord. "Oh, ay-yi-yi, I must be losing my microchips." he berated himself. "Now I remember, we were spring cleaning, and I had to unplug the control panel to vacuum."

"I don't believe this." Zordon sighed. "All this time, our power outage has been due not to some sinister force, but a simple household appliance. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, Zordon." Alpha chuckled dryly, unplugging the handheld vacuum and plugging back in the control panel.

The power switched on, and the alarm quickly sounded. Alpha turned to the Viewing Globe and saw the six kid Rangers struggling to keep up in the sandstorm. "Ay-yi-yi, Zordon! The Rangers are in trouble!"

"Teleport them here, immediately." Zordon ordered.

Alpha quickly locked onto the six Ranger's coordinates and teleported them directly to the Command Center, each of them appearing in a flash of colored light. The child-like robot turned to his friends and waved his arms in excitement, "Rangers!"

"Alpha!" the kids squealed, running to hug their robotic companion.

"I am greatly relieved to see you again, Rangers." Zordon spoke.

"Zordon, can't you give us any powers to fight Lord Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid that would be too dangerous, Tommy." Zordon answered. "If anything were to happen to the six of you, we would lose all hope of returning the world to how it was before the time reversal."

"He's right." Billy agreed. "The future wouldn't be able to happen without us in it."

"Precisely Billy." Zordon confirmed.

"Then what are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"What we need are more Power Rangers." Billy concluded.

"Zordon, what about the Alien Rangers from the planet Aquitar?" Alpha suggested.

"Alien Rangers?" Aisha repeated with wide eyes.

"I have thought of this, but these Rangers live on a planet made entirely of water." Zordon informed.

"They reside in a pod-like structure." Alpha added. "But, they rely on energy obtained from water to function."

"I'm afraid the atmosphere on Earth would be inhospitable to them." Zordon admitted. "It would be putting their lives at great risk."

"It's the only option we have." Rocky pointed out.

"I believe they are right, Zordon." Alpha noted. "Besides, the Alien Rangers would want you to call on them."

"Besides, what would we do if the situation were reverse?" Tommy questioned, knowing if that were true, the Earth Rangers would indeed go to the aid of the Alien Rangers.

"You are correct, my young Rangers." Zordon agreed. "Prepare a galactic transmission."

"Right." Alpha started pressing buttons on the control panel. "I'll focus the beam in the direction of Aquitar. All set to go, Zordon."

"Rangers of Aquitar." Zordon hailed. "I, Zordon, call upon you. The people of Earth are in great peril."

Turning their attention to the Viewing Globe, the kids could make out the appearance of five beings wearing similar robes with different colored shirts underneath, representing their individual Ranger color.

"Zordon." spoke the sole female of the Alien Rangers, who wore a white shirt beneath her robe. "I, Delphine, leader of the Aquitian Rangers, answer your transmission."

"We are in dire need of your assistance." Zordon pleaded. "The Earth has been regressed back in time and has come under attack of Master Vile."

"Yes, Master Vile." Delphine repeated. "A most, unwelcome visitor."

"I am afraid your intervention would come as a great risk to your physical wellbeing." Zordon admitted. "However, we have no other choice but to humbly request that you take that chance."

"Does not the planet Earth host large bodies of water?" Delphine inquired.

"Oh yes." Alpha chimed. "Lakes and Oceans full, as well as a few swimming pools."

"I am not certain your particular water source would sustain us." Delphine informed. "However, that can be determined when the need arises."

"What about Zords?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, they'll need them if they're gonna stand a chance against Master Vile." Tommy added. The rest of the child Rangers nodded.

The Viewing Globe switched to another Aquitian Ranger, one with darker colored skin and who wore a blue shirt under his robe. "I am Cestro." he introduced. "Expert in technologies. Our Battle Borgs were given to us a millennium ago by a great sage, Ninjor."

"We could sure use him right about now." Adam noted.

"Yeah." sighed Billy. "Unfortunately we won't find the temple for years."

"Our Battle Borgs possess similar technology like your own piloted Zords." Cestro continued. "However, we control ours telepathically. They will be at our disposal at a moments notice."

"You will be given control of the Earth Ranger's Shogunzords in cases of emergency." Zordon told them.

"Do not fear, Zordon. You were right to call upon us." Delphine replied. "We shall set course to your nearest body of water, immediately. Until then." The transmission cut out.

"Totally awesome!" Tommy cheered.

"They're really coming." Emma smiled.

The alarm blared once again, startling the young Rangers. The Viewing Globe revealed an image of something leaning aganst the base of the Command Center. "Zordon, there's an implosion device planted just outside." Alpha warned.

"A what?" Aisha questioned.

"Like a bomb, but worse." Billy clarified.

"Master Vile must've had it planted there." Alpha guessed.

"Why weren't we alerted?" Rocky asked.

"Our security alerts must've been weakened due to the distress transmission sent to Aquitar." Zordon answered.

"If we don't do something quick, we're all gonna be history." Adam noted.

"Zordon, we've got to get out there and disconnect that thing." Emma stated.

"I cannot allow that Rangers." Zordon spoke firmly. "The danger is too great."

"Zordon is right, Rangers." Alpha agreed. "There is no need for you to risk your lives as well. Besides, don't worry, there will always be an Alpha-6 if anything should happen to me."

"You can't!" Rocky exclaimed.

"He must, Rocky." Zordon rebuked. "It is our only hope. Alpha, I want you to teleport the Rangers out of here."

Tommy stepped up beside Alpha, "We won't leave you."

"Tommy, you and the others must get to Angel Grove Beach and await the Alien Rangers." Zordon ordered. "If, for some reason, Alpha and I are not able to guide them, you six must. I am counting on you. Now go."

Alpha handed Billy a small mirror, "Here, take this, so you'll be able to contact us. It works like a miniature viewing globe."

"Thanks Alpha." Billy nodded and placed the device in his pocket.

"Now, get into position and get ready." Alpha started up the teleportation sequence.

"Be careful, Alpha." Emma said.

"We love you." Aisha added.

Alpha halted his movements for a quick second, before setting the coordinates and destination. Once the Rangers were teleported out, the robot sighed, "I love you too, Rangers."

* * *

In flashes of colored lights, the six Rangers found themselves at the beach, which was practically deserted. "I guess now, we wait." Billy sighed, the others nodding in agreement.

As they waited, the miniature viewing globe went off in Billy's pocket, revealing an image of Alpha. "Alpha, you made it!" Billy chuckled. "You diffused the implosion device?"

"Just barely." Alpha replied. "I made it by the sauder on my circuit board."

"We're still waiting for the Alien Rangers." Billy informed.

"Don't worry, Rangers, they'll be here soon." Alpha assured.

"Billy, Bulk and Skull are right behind you." Emma warned her cousin, when the two approached the rest of the group.

Billy raised his arm a little higher, "So you see, light catches and reflects off various objects." he informed. "Sometimes creating a prisim effect."

"How interesting." Aisha played along, tapping her chin with her finger.

"How boring." Bulk scoffed. "Off the beach, nerds. We've got claim on this turf."

Goldar, Rito, and a group of Tengas appeared on the beach, making the Rangers prepare a fighting stance and causing Bulk and Skull to run off terrified. "This is all we need." Rocky sighed, sarcastically.

"Oh no, not the little people again." Rito groaned.

"What's the matter, Rito?" Goldar chuckled. "Afraid of some little children?"

"Hand over the Power Coins." Rito ordered. "You don't need 'em anymore."

"Forget it, Rito." Tommy spat. "You'll never get near 'em."

The kids ran down the shoreline, using discarded beach items to fight off Rito and Goldar. They stopped suddenly when they heard something like a ship come near them. Five colored pods touched down on the sand and then disappeared, revealing the five Alien Rangers, much to the joy of the Earth Rangers and confusion of Rito and Goldar.

The five Aquitian Rangers powered up a water attack and blasted the group of villians, forcing them to retreat. The six Ranger kids laughed at the sight, walking up to their alien allies. "Welcome. Zordon sent us to meet you." Tommy greeted. "I'm Tommy. We're the Power Rangers."

Delphine looked over the six children, her hands folded in front of her. "Yes, I believe you are. I am Delphine, leader of the Alien Rangers." she introduced formally. "This is Corcus," The Ranger wearing a black shirt bowed, "Cestro," the Ranger in blue bowed next, "Aurico," the Ranger in a red shirt followed, "and Tideus." the Ranger in a yellow shirt bowed.

Tommy introduced his fellow Rangers next, "Aisha," the young girl in yellow waved, "Adam," the child in a black and white striped shirt gave a small smile, "Emma," the blonde in a pink top nodded, "Rocky," the light-brown haired boy in a dark red shirt smiled, "and Billy." the genius boy in a simple blue shirt waved.

After the formal introductions, Billy offered to go back to the Command Center with the Aquitian Rangers while the others voted to head back to their homes so their parents wouldn't get too worried.

* * *

As the five Rangers walked towards the residential district, a police cruiser's siren blared, putting a slow to the traffic. A male officer stepped out with a megaphone and declared another curfew was set in place, due to a few monster sightings. The Ranger children knew what that meant and ran to hide.

Alpha teleported the rest of the Rangers to the Command Center once the Alien Rangers morphed into action, facing the five monsters Master Vile had sent down to Earth. The six Rangers watched the Viewing Globe, which depicted the Aquitian Rangers' Battle Borgs fighting against the building-size monsters. Working together, the Aquitians managed to get all five monsters grouped together for one final strike.

"Let's help them end this fight." Billy voted.

Tommy nodded in agreement and contacted the White Aquitian Ranger, "Delphine, it's time for ShogunMegazord Power."

Using what they had just learned about the Shogunzords, the Aquitian Rangers summoned them to the battlefield and combined them into the ShogunMegazord. The leader of the small monster army, Professor Longnose, charged towards the Megazord, only to be cut down by it's Fire Saber attack. With their leader destroyed, the other four monsters ran back to the Moon Palace. Excited by the victory, the six Ranger kids all slapped high-fives and cheered on their new allies.

After the battle, the Alien Rangers de-morphed and returned to the Command Center. Together, the two teams watched a news report on the Viewing Globe. "The citizens of Angel Grove are once again safe." the news anchor reported. "Thanks to a group of unknown superheroes, the mandatory curfew has been lifted." The news anchor was interrupted when Bulk and Skull pushed their way through the crowd, declaring they saw the 'superheroes', but once they described them as aliens, everyone just laughed it off. "To those unknown heroes, all of Angel Grove thanks you." the anchor finished.

"And we thank you too." Rocky added, him and his friends turning to the Aquitians.

"I'm sure you would do the same for us." Aurico replied.

"Count on it." Aisha confirmed with a grin.

"I am not certain how long it will be before Alpha and I to turn the world back to it's correct time." Zordon admitted, addressing both Ranger teams.

"It's going to be one big job." Alpha noted.

"I wish that we could say that we would stay on your planet indefinitely." Delphine admitted. "However, our initial readings do not offer a positive outlook for an extended stay."

"The atmosphere on Earth is extremely harsh." Cestro added. "Which will not allow us to remain for very long."

"Then we have to figure out a way to turn the Earth back as soon as possible." Billy concluded.

"And in the meantime, help the Aquitians survive on Earth." Tommy added. Him and the rest of the child Rangers piled their hands on top of eachothers, the Alien Rangers following suit. "From one Ranger to another, thank you for everything and welcome to our planet." the young White Ranger spoke.

Both teams threw their hands up in the air with a cheer, "Power Rangers!"


	16. Climb Every Fountain

**Climb Every Fountain**

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update everyone! Between writer's block and other things it's been tough. On top of that, I just got back from vacation where I didn't have as much time to write as I would've liked. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short.**

* * *

Rocky, Aisha, Emma, and Tommy passed their time by playing in Angel Grove Park while Billy and Adam were busy in Billy's lab working on a device to turn all the Rangers back to their original ages.

"You think Billy can really turn us back?" Rocky asked, pushing Aisha on one of the swings. He wore a baggy red t-shirt tucked into black pants and traditional sneakers, his light brown hair down in a mullet-style.

"If anyone can figure out a way, it's Billy." Emma assured, sitting on the other swing, being pushed by Tommy. She wore jean capri pants with a light pink tank top and white sandals, her blonde hair reached just below her shoulders and her silver locket glistened in the sunlight.

"Em's right." Aisha agreed with a smile and a nod. She wore a bright yellow beret that matched her sweater and dark jeans with black sandals, her dark hair flowed down her shoulders in multiple braids.

"Billy's never let us down before." Tommy reminded, wearing a white denim vest over a matching t-shirt with washed jeans and combat boots, his dark brown hair in a low ponytail.

As the child Rangers laughed around the swingset, across from the four kids, Bulk and Skull were up to their usual antics, scaring some other kids off the jungle gym and claiming it for themselves. Skull set down the large duffle they had brought, unzipping it to reveal it full of water balloons.

Unknown to them, Rito and Goldar were hiding in the bushes. "Aww, those little Rangers are kinda cute." the skeletal being chuckled, watching Rocky and Tommy push Aisha and Emma on the swings.

"Quiet." Goldar scolded. "Remember the plan."

Rito nodded, "Sure, I get the brats alone and you do the rest."

The armor-clad gorilla shook his head, "If there's a way to mess this up, I'm sure you'll find it." he muttered.

Rito materialized in the center of the park, spooking all the kids. Children ran and screamed in every direction, except for the Rangers who stood ready for a fight.

"Doesn't he ever quit?" Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't even think he knows the meaning of the word." Rocky chuckled.

Bulk and Skull hid under the jungle gym, holding onto each other in fear. Rito stood opposite the four child Rangers, "Now here's the deal: you give me what I want and nobody gets hurt." he ordered, gripping his sword. "Hand over your Power Coins."

"Not gonna happen Rito!" Tommy rebuked.

The taller villain charged forward, losing his balence when the kids ran right past him, climbing onto the jungle gym for their own advantage.

"Get back here you brats!" Rito growled, waving his sword in the air.

As he charged for the Rangers, they used the water balloons, courtesy of Bulk and Skull, and began pelting Rito with them. Soaking wet, the evil being retreated back and dove into the bushes, landing at Goldar's feet.

* * *

In his garage laboratory, Billy and Adam were busy with putting the finishing touches on the device that would turn the Rangers to their rightful ages. The device itself resembled a golden toy robot.

"That should do it for the last connection." the young genius sighed, wiping his forehead with his flannel sleeve. "I don't have nearly the equipment that I do in the future. There's no telling what results we'll get."

"Now what?" Adam asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, the way I've configured the generator, we'll need to use our Power Coins to make it work." Billy answered. "That should give it the required current to work."

"Since our communicators don't work, how will we tell the others?" the young Black Ranger inquired.

The young Blue Ranger simply smiled, holding up a walkie-talkie. "Emma and I used these all the time when she came to visit. She's got the other one, so I could let her know when the regenerator was finished." Billy clicked the walkie on, "Blue Ranger to Pink Ranger, come in."

* * *

At the park, the walkie in Emma's small purse went off. "Blue Ranger to Pink Ranger." Billy's voice came over, "Emma, come in."

"Pink Ranger here. I hear ya Billy." Emma responded, her and the others sitting at one of the park's picnic tables. "What's up?"

"Adam and I have finished the regenerator." Billy informed, earning cheers from the other Rangers. "Although, in order for it to work, we'll need to use all of the Power Coins. It's the only way."

"Great work cuz." Emma praised.

"Thanks." Billy chuckled lightly. "We'll need to be someplace isolated for the regeneration process. I was thinking the water treatment plant."

Emma exchanged a look with the other Rangers, who all nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect, Billy." the young Pink Ranger agreed. "We'll meet you there. Pink Ranger out." She slid the walkie back into her purse as the four kids left the park.

* * *

The six Rangers regrouped at the water treatment plant. Billy showed his invention to everyone, "On it's lowest setting, it should rearrange our molecular structure, thus turning us back to normal."

"We never doubted you Billy." Tommy patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man." the young Blue Ranger smiled. "Now to see if it'll actually work. It's been all speculation and theory until this point."

Emma was the first to hand Billy her Power Coin, and the others followed suit. Adam held the device as Billy inserted the coins one at a time. Goldar and Rito turned the corner, skidding to a halt.

"Hurry Billy!" Aisha yelled. "Goldar and Rito are back."

The young genius set the device down and switched it on. The top of the robot lit up and sent a few waves of energy into the air. In a few seconds, Billy was back to his original age.

"It worked." Emma grinned. "You're big again, Billy."

Rito and Goldar stood in front of the Blue Ranger, "Well Billy, I see we've been taking our vitamins."

"What do you want, Rito?" Billy questioned.

"Well let's see," Rito scratched his head, before listing his demands by counting his fingers, "you're Power Coins, the regen-" before he could finish, Tommy ran up and took the device, him and the rest of the Rangers running further into the treatment plant.

The six rounded a corner and ran right into Goldar and Rito, knocking themselves off balance. "Going somewhere kiddies?" Rito laughed, as the five child Rangers got back on their feet.

"Alright, you asked for it." Billy prepared a fighting stance and went in for an attack, but Rito sent him flying with a blast from his eye lasers.

"Billy!" the five child Rangers ran to their older teammate, leaving the regenerator device unguarded.

"Billy, are you alright?" Emma asked, kneeling by her cousin's side, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Em." Billy answered, smiling at his younger cousin.

Goldar laughed as he picked up the device, "Your Power Coins are mine now, pathetic Rangers." he dumped them into his palm, handing the toy to Rito.

In a flash of red lightning, Lord Zedd appeared. "Very good Goldar." he praised, looking down at the Rangers. "Funny, you all look smaller from up here. Oh, Rita!"

In another flash of lightning, Rita Repulsa appeared on an adjacent bridge. "Now, time for some real fun."

Rita and Zedd combined their powers and destroyed the six coins in Goldar's hands, laughing manically. "Time to prepare for the end of your world, Power Rangers." Zedd threatened as him and Rita went back to their moon palace.

Rito handed Goldar back his sword, shaking the toy robot. "Well, without the Power Coins, this thing's useless." he chuckled, tossing the device aside. "See ya kiddies." Him and Goldar disappeared.

"What are we gonna do now, Billy?" Emma sighed, looking to Billy.

"The Power Coins are gone and the regenerator's history." Billy noted, shaking his head. "There's not much we can do." The five child Rangers lowered their heads, still in a state of minor shock.

The six Rangers sat in the shade, mulling over their current predicament, not coming up with any solutions. To make the matter worse, Zedd used his power to turn Billy's regenerator machine into a monster called Slotsky.

The Blue Ranger jumped to his feet, standing protectively in front of the five young Rangers. Before the fight could start, however, the six Rangers were teleported back to the Command Center.

* * *

"Whew, that was close." Rocky sighed. "Thanks Alpha."

"As always, it was my pleasure." Alpha replied.

Tommy stepped up next to Billy, "Alpha, where are the Aqutians?"

"They're hydration levels were dangerously low." Zordon answered the young White Ranger. "We teleported them to the nearest body of water."

"Where are they, Alpha?" Aisha asked.

"At the fountain in the center of town." answered the robot.

"Well did you contact them and tell them we needed their help?" Billy questioned.

"Unfortunately, their telepathic powers don't work during rehydration." Zordon informed.

Billy sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to do it on my own then."

"I'll go with you Billy." Tommy volunteered.

The older Blue Ranger cracked a smile, "Tommy, I hate to say this to ya man, but I am older than you." he reminded. "Stay here for your own good." Knowing he was right, Tommy nodded.

* * *

Alpha-5 teleported Billy to the fountain, away from the crowd of people who were watching the Alien Rangers. Billy ran towards the Alien Rangers, "Guys, we need your help!" he yelled. "There's a monster heading this way!" Just as he said that, Slotsky appeared with a group of Tengas. "Correction! The monster's here!"

Delphine heard Billy's cry for help, seeing the giant robot and the feathered warriors. Her and the rest of the Aqutian Rangers morphed and jumped into battle. The crowd didn't move, instead they watched in amazement. The crowd cheered on the Aquitian Rangers battled against the Tengas.

"They're amazing." a female spectator sighed. "Who are they?"

Beside her, Billy shrugged. "I don't know." he lied. "But whoever they are, they're heroes."

The Tengas took to the sky and flew off, leaving Slotsky alone to fight against the Alien Rangers. Slosky retreated to the quarry where he battled the Rangers. Combining their powers, Zedd and Rita made their monster grow ten times in size. The Alien Rangers called on their Battle Borgs and, using their telepathic link, combined their strength and power to destroy Slosky in a fiery explosion.

The five child Rangers cheered at their ally's victory, as they watched the battle from the Command Center's Viewing Globe.

* * *

The following day, a press conference was held in the park. "Citizens of Angel Grove," the mayor addressed, "as you are aware, our city has come under the attack of evil alien forces. But, thanks to heroes from a far-away land, our city is safe. So, I hereby grant our friends, the Aquitian Rangers, the highest honor for bravery; the Gold Star."

A few feet away from the crowd, Billy and the child Rangers stood and watched the ceremony. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about them being seen in public anymore." Billy noted.

"Except they might need celebrity body-guards now." Tommy chuckled.

"I feel like everything's okay again." Aisha voiced.

"For now anyway." Emma added, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"We've lost our Power Coins forever." Adam reminded.

"Yeah, and Billy's device is ruined." Rocky added.

"The Alien Rangers can't stay here indefinitely." Billy stated. "Things may seem okay now, but I think they'll get worse. Much worse."


	17. The Alien Trap

**The Alien Trap**

* * *

It's a beautiful Summer day in Angel Grove. Billy, along with Tommy and Emma, were at the park, with Billy building a device that could be useful to the Aquitian Rangers, seeing as they might need to stay on Earth a little while longer. While the normal-aged Blue Ranger was off getting more supplies, Tommy and Emma were watching the machine at work.

"I hope Billy get's back soon." Emma sighed, twisting a few strands of her hair around her finger. She walked around the device, that was currently in use.

"I sure hope this works." Tommy muttered.

Emma nodded in agreement, standing next to him. "What did Billy call it again?" she asked, rubbing her chin. "A Molecular Hydro-"

"A Molecular Hydro-Atmospheric Generator." Tommy finished, earning a small grin from the young blonde. "It's analyzing the moisture and gasses in our air. It's supposed to create water similar to Aquitar's or something like that."

"And then Billy's gonna make one for the Alien Rangers so they can rehydrate here on Earth." Emma concluded. "Seeing as they won't be going to Aquitar anytime soon, since Zedd and Rita are still at it."

An elderly woman was sitting on a nearby bench, watching the two children as they conversed around the machine. She approached them, "You poor darlings." she said, startling the two young Rangers, shaking her head, disapprovingly. "What parent in their right mind would leave you two alone with such dangerous equipment?" Tommy and Emma exchanged a confused glance. "Unsupervised, you could get into all sorts of trouble."

"Really ma'am, we're fine." Tommy assured.

The old woman shook her head again, "Well, I'm sorry, but I must alert the proper authorities regarding this-" she turned to the device, unsure of what to call it.

Before she could touch it, Billy showed up. "Didn't I tell the two of you not to touch my experiment?" he asked in a stern tone, directed at Emma and Tommy. Billy walked up to them, "I'm sorry ma'am, it seems as though my brother and sister like to stir up trouble."

Again, the young White and Pink Rangers exchanged another confused glance as Billy apologized on their behalf, the elderly woman walking off. "Now, if you two keep this up, you'll lose your allowance." Billy added in his earlier stern tone.

"Lose our allowance?" Emma repeated, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

Billy shrugged, "I had to make it believable Em." he chuckled, ruffling his child-cousin's hair.

Emma smoothed her hair out as Billy set his large suitcase on the bench, "Did you get everything you needed?" Emma asked him.

"Sure did." Billy answered.

"I still don't get it." Tommy muttered, "Why do you need to build another one, if that one already works?"

"Well, that one is just a prototype." Billy informed. "I built it to see if I could replicate the water on Aquitar. The second one I build will be placed in the lake, transforming the entire body of water so the Aquitains can rehydrate."

"So they can stay on our planet and help us defeat Zedd and Rita." Emma tried to follow her cousin's train of thought, which Billy nodded in approval.

"Maybe they can also help us find a way to get back to the future." Tommy added with a hopeful smile.

"Let's hope." Billy agreed. "Come on." Taking his prototype, the trio left the park.

* * *

Billy and Cestro worked in the Command Center while the rest of the Rangers were at the lake. The child Rangers introduced the Aquitian Rangers to the delightful taste of various frozen treats, with the Alien Rangers enjoying them so much that they cleaned out an entire truck's worth.

"That's like your fifth one." Aisha chuckled, handing another Popsicle to Delphine and Tideus.

"We can't help it." Tideus defended. "These delightful frozen treats are just so, delicious." he shoved a red Popsicle into his mouth.

Not far off, Bulk and Skull were setting up some fishing gear on the docks. "What are the ones you call Bulk and Skull doing?" Delphine asked, curious about the two's antics.

"They're uh, fishing." Adam stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fishing?" Corcus repeated.

"Yeah, they're trying to catch the fish." Rocky elaborated.

"For what purpose?" Delphine inquired.

"To eat." Emma answered, making the Alien Rangers jump in shock in a mixture of fear and disgust.

The two teams of Rangers watched as Bulk and Skull threw their fishing lines into the water, grins on their faces. "As a species that dwells in the water, we cannot allow those two to disturb the poor, defenseless creatures." Delphine spoke, exchanging a look with each Aquitian Ranger. Using their powers, they manipulated the water, mimicking the way the line would react to a fish being caught.

"Bulky, I got somethin!" Skull yelled, gripping his fishing pole tightly.

"Reel it in, Skull." Bulk encouraged. "Remember, King of the Sea."

The pull of the Aquitian's powers proved too much for the younger kids to handle, and both Skull and Bulk were pulled into the lake. "King of the Sea, huh?" Skull scoffed, splashing Bulk. The larger kid retaliated back and dunked his buddy under the surface.

The five child Rangers laughed at the sight. "Looks like those two are all washed up." Emma giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That drained me." Aurico informed, his arms dropping to his sides.

Soon, all the Alien Rangers were feeling weak, needing help from their young friends to stay upright. Aisha helped support Tideus, Adam helped Corcus, Rocky aided Delphine, and Emma helped steady Aurico. Billy showed up with a weakened Cestro.

* * *

The Earth Rangers helped their alien friends hike up to the North side of Angel Grove Lake, where no one would interrupt their rehydration. "Your lakes here on Earth arequite beautiful." Delphine admired. "It reminds me of home."

"I don't think I've ever been around here." Emma noted, looking around her surroundings.

"Not many people have." Tommy told her. "It's hard to get to."

The young blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe when we're back to normal, this could be a good area for me to swim in." An image of her teenage self as a mermaid flashed in her mind.

When the group reached the northern shoreline, Rito and Goldar blocked their path. "Goody, a day at the lake with the Power Runts." Rito chuckled.

"Hand over that device." Goldar ordered, motioning to Billy's backpack.

"We are in need of that." Aurico told the two villians.

"Well too bad." Rito spat. "Ed needs it more. And what the big guy wants, he gets."

The Alien Rangers struggled to stand tall and, using what energy they could muster, combined their power and sent Goldar and Rito into a small boat which then launched into the ocean. The five Aquitians swayed, but were steadied by their Earth allies.

"C'mon, we've got to get the generator in the water to start the process." Billy informed, aiding a weaker Cestro.

The five child Rangers sat on the shore with the Alien Rangers, while Billy set up his device in the lake. When it was functional, he swam to shore and sat by his cousin, while Aquitians entered the water and began their rehydration process.

Within a few minutes, the Aquitian Rangers were looking better and stronger. However, their conditions changed when the lake water turned purple, courtesy of Rita and Zedd's latest attack.

Rito and Goldar returned to shore, grinning at the turn of events. "Looks like the water's unsuitable for swimming, thanks to the Barbaric Brothers." Goldar growled.

Before the Alien Rangers could leave the lake, Rito trapped them in a forcefield, keeping them in the contaminated water. "How cute." Rito laughed. "I've always wanted my own fishbowl."

"Rito, let them go." Aisha scolded.

"Not gonna happen." Rito sneered.

"Once the toxic chemical destroys the aliens, the end of all Power Rangers would be a reality." Goldar taunted.

The Rangers huddled together, discussing a plan to save the Alien Rangers. "If I can get Rito's controller, I can bring the forcefield down."

"I've got an idea." Tommy grinned.

The other kids knew what he was thinking and all nodded in agreement. Acting fast, they threw Rito and Goldar for a loop when they all ran around the shore, with Tommy chasing everyone.

"What are they doing?" Rito scratched his skull.

"It's called tag, and Tommy's it." Adam answered. "It's a super fun game." He laughed and ran off.

"Ohh, I wanna play!" Rito chuckled.

Tommy ran over and tapped the skeletal villain's arm, "There now you're it." he explained. "Whoever you catch is it next." He grinned and ran off with the other kids, Rito running after him. Goldar shook his head as he watched his partner chase the young Rangers.

Rito cut the young White and Pink Rangers off from the rest of their friends. He scratched his helmet, wondering who he should tag it.

"So gullible." the young Pink Ranger giggled, shaking her head.

"What?" Rito asked, a bit taken aback.

Tommy and Emma exchanged a glance and smiled. further confusing Rito. The skeleton raised his hand that held the controller, putting it in range of the two Rangers. Tommy took Emma's hand and spun her around, lifting her off the sand so she could kick the remote from Rito's hand. She landed gracefully and her and Tommy ran back to their group.

Billy picked up the controller and freed the Alien Rangers, allowing them to leave the contaminated lake. Frustrated at their defeat, Goldar and Rito retreated back to the Moon Palace.

Through telepathic communication, Zordon informed the Aquitians of the Barbaric Brothers' attack, and their location in the forest. Despite their still weakened state, the Aquitians morphed and jumped into action against Rita and Zedd's latest monsters.

Rita and Zedd used their magic to make the Barbaric Brothers grow. To combat them, the Alien Rangers summoned their Battle Borgs and proceeded to fight the two monsters. Due to the Aquitians weakened state, their Battle Borgs weren't fairing too well against the two monstrous brothers. Every hit they took further weakened the Rangers.

The five Aliens stood together, their legs feeling weak. "We must combine our energies." Aurico said to his fellow Rangers. Mustering up the rest of their energy, the Aquitians summoned the ShogunMegazord, and using it's Fire Saber attack, destroyed the Barbaric Brothers with a single strike.

"Yes! Alright!" cheered the Earth Rangers, who watched the whole fight from their spot on the lake's shore.

* * *

After the battle, the two teams of Rangers were together in the Command Center, looking over Billy's device, which was now covered in purple slime.

"How does it look?" Delphine asked.

Emma stood by her cousin, "Is it salvageable?" she looked up at him.

Billy's expression was less than enthusiastic as he took off a small piece. "The generator's useless now." he concluded. "Building a new one would take too long."

"Then the Aquitian Rangers have no choice." Zordon spoke. "They must return home."

"But if they leave, Zedd and Rita will attack again." Rocky reminded.

"Yeah, and without the Alien Rangers, they'll win for sure." Adam added.

"To stay would mean to perish." Zordon stated. "They have already risked so much by staying."

"Zordon's right." Billy sighed, turning to the Alien Rangers. "You must return home. We'll find a way to deal with Rita and Zedd."

"Even in your darkest moment, you think not of yourselves, but of us." Aurico noted, looking to each Earth Ranger. "You all are true bretheren, and we are honored to share the Ranger powers with you."

"We'll go home, but not for good." Delphine added. "For there has never been a battle we have run away from, or friends we have turned our backs on."

After exchanging goodbyes, the Aquitian Rangers teleported themselves back to their home planet fo Aquitar, leaving the Earth Rangers in their Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi." Alpha muttered. "What do we do now?"


	18. Attack of the 60' Bulk

**Attack of the 60' Bulk**

* * *

Since it was a hotter than average day in Angel Grove, Billy and the child Rangers decided to spend the day at Splash City Waterpark. The six were looking forward to a day of fun, without any interference from their villainous enemies Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. They set their bags down by a group of six beach chairs near a covered table.

"Thanks for taking us to the waterpark Billy." Adam smiled, wearing a grey t-shirt and black swim shorts.

"Yeah, today's gonna be so much fun." Aisha giggled, wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit.

"Totally." Rocky nodded in agreement, wearing crimson swim shorts and a lighter red tank top. "Nothing but fun."

"Yeah, but I still can't help thinking about the Aquitians." Tommy sighed, wearing a white tank with matching shorts.

"I wonder if they made it home in time to rehydrate." Adam pondered.

Emma, who wore a pink and white striped one piece, turned to her cousin, "Billy can you contact Zordon for us?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Guys, you know we're only supposed to use the communicator for an emergency." Billy reminded, his hands on his hips. The five kids circled around him, pleading. "Alright." he caved, pulling the miniature communication device from his backpack. "Zordon, this is Billy. Come in."

"I read you Billy, is everything okay?" Zordon's voice came over from the Command Center.

"We were just wondering if the Aquitians made it back in time so they could rehydrate." Billy informed.

"I have not heard from them." Zordon replied. "I will contact them now. Standby." The five child Rangers smiled, hoping their alien allies were home safe. About thirty seconds later, Zordon's voice came through, "The Alien Rangers send their regards and thanks, they made it home and are nearly at full power." The child Rangers' smiles grew wider. "Billy, remind the young Rangers of their current predicament. Their bodies and emotions are much younger and are in need of physical release. Use this day for fun."

"You got it, Zordon." Billy agreed with a grin, watching the other five Rangers take off towards the many rides in the park, breaking into smaller groups.

* * *

After coming down for the third time on one of the rides, Emma sat by the large pool, dipping her feet into the water. Tommy walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Em, what's goin on?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"It's nothing really." Emma replied, lifting her foot from the pool and watching the water drip from her skin. "It's just-" she bit her lip.

"You miss your tail." Tommy finished, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah." Emma muttered, dipping her foot back in. "I didn't think I'd miss my tail this much. Even though it's only been a couple of years, it feels like a big piece of me is missing."

Tommy wrapped his arm around her neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get your tail back." he assured, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Once everything's back to normal."

A smile crossed her lips as Emma pulled back and looked at Tommy, "Thanks for that." she said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Anytime." Tommy returned the smile, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Come on, let's go on the Super Slide next."

Emma's grin widened as she took his hand, "Yeah, sounds great." she agreed. The two took off towards the largest ride at the parking, laughing all the way. They passed by another ride, where Bulk and Skull were shoving their way to the front of the line.

* * *

A few fun-filled hours passed when Billy decided to buy lunch for everyone, since they were probably getting hungry from all the playing around. As the group sat around the table, they could hear laughter coming from the nearby ride. As per usual, Bulk and Skull were making their own fun by clowning around by throwing intertubes as kids slid down.

Aisha shook her head, "Don't those two know that what they're doing is dangerous?"

"Probably not." Emma replied, biting her straw.

Billy stood up, "I'll talk to them. Maybe they'll listen to me."

"Not likely." Rocky muttered under his breath.

The Blue Ranger approached Bulk, but before he could get a sentence out, the little troublemaker was turned into a monster by Zedd and Rita by the name of Bratboy. Skull ran off in fear as Bratboy threw Billy into the wading pool.

"Billy!" the child Rangers yelled, rushing to his aid.

"Let's play a little game Pee-Wees." Bratboy laughed. "Do whatever it is I say."

"Forget it Bratboy." Tommy huffed. "Go back to the freak lab where you were made."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." the monster taunted, "And I've got a whole lot more than sticks and stones to throw your way."

Billy tried to contact Zordon via the communicator, but the device was wet and useless at the current moment. "What do we do?" Aisha asked.

"We can't really fight him, can we?" Emma questioned. "It's still Bulk, right?"

"Billy, can you hear me now?" Zordon hailed.

"Zordon, how can we defeat this monster without our powers?" Billy asked their mentor.

"It's impossible." the galactic being answered. "Rita and Zedd have made it too powerful."

"We need to distract him so he won't hurt anyone else here." Adam suggested.

"And that can buy us time for the Alien Rangers to get here." Rocky added.

Aisha and Emma grabbed a few beach balls and began throwing them at the bratty monster, and soon the boys joined in. Getting aggravated very quickly, Bratboy slammed his foot on the ground, causing it to shake. Before he could attack the Earth Rangers, the Alien Rangers appeared morphed and ready for battle.

"Bratboy, we demand that you cease and desist." Delphine ordered. "Immediately."

"Not gonna happen." Bratboy bellowed, creating another tremble by jumping up and down.

"All the visitors here are in danger." Aurico noted.

"Indeed." Cestro agreed. "We must hurry and beat this fiend."

"Bratboy, care to join us for a game of chase?" Delphine questioned.

"Boy, would I." the monster agreed.

"Then, catch us if you can." Tideus challenged as him and the other Aquitians ran through the wading pool.

The Alien Rangers decided to have a little fun by running all around the waterpark, having a few laughs at Bratboy's expense, which only made him madder. Once the monster grew in size, he left the waterpark and began trashing the city, and the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs.

* * *

Back at the waterpark, Billy and the child Rangers were trying to come up with a plan to free Bulk from the spell. "Zordon." Billy hailed. "Zedd and Rita used Bulk to make the monster. Is there a way we could get him to fight it from within?"

"It would be dangerous." Zordon warned. "The Aquitians Battle Borgs are weakened, they won't be able to come to your aid should you need them."

"Bulk's in danger." Aisha said. "He's our friend and we've gotta try to help him."

"Aisha's right." Rocky agreed.

"Zordon, can you teleport us to the battle location?" Bily requested.

"The Command Center's power is already strained." Zordon informed. "But I will attempt your request."

The six Earth Rangers were teleported near the battle and ran a few blocks to get a better view. "Bulk, can you hear us?!" Adam yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"It's us, we're your friends!" Emma added.

"Rita and Zedd are using you, Bulk!" Rocky reminded.

"Fight it!" Aisha pressed. "What would Skull think?"

The large monster held his head as he fell to his knees, shrinking in size. He transformed back into his child self, looking around all confused as to how he got out of the waterpark. However, it didn't last long as Rita and Zedd again zapped him with their magic, turning Bulk into Bratboy once again.

"Don't let them do this to you Bulk!" Tommy yelled. "Fight it!"

"Bratboy, you will obey us." Zedd's voice spoke in the monster's mind.

"No one tells Bratboy what to do!" Bratboy fired an energy blast straight up and struck the Moon Palace, infuritating the two villians, who turned the monster back to normal.

Bulk collapsed on the ground, drained from the fight. The Earth Rangers knelt around him and were joined by the Aquitians.

"Once again, we're in your debt Aquitian Rangers." Billy thanked.

"Not true, you saved us." Delphine replied. "Proving that the heart and mind are more powerful than any weapon."

"Delphine, we must return to our planet." Cestro alerted. "This battle has taxed our hydration reserves."

The White Aquitian Ranger nodded in agreement, "Until next time, Rangers." The Aquitians were teleported back to their home world, while the Earth Rangers returned to Splash City Waterpark.

* * *

Bulk woke up back at the waterpark, surrounded by Billy and the child Rangers. "Whoa, what a dream." he sighed. "I was a monster, fighting with robots." he looked to Billy and Tommy, "And you guys were there. And all of you." he looked around at Emma, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. "And the Aquitian Rangers too."

The child Rangers chuckled, "You were running a slipped." Adam told him.

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard." Rocky added.

"Now you know better than to clown around the pool." Aisha scolded.

Skull ran up to them, his jaw falling slack when he saw Bulk was back to normal. "Bulk, are you okay?" he asked, looking over his best friend. "One second you were you and the next you were a huge monster."

"Was not." Bulk scoffed, walking away.

"Was too." Skull argued. That argument continued as they continued walking.

The communicator went off, alerting Billy and the child Rangers to Zordon contacting them. "Rangers, prepare to teleport to the Command Center. I have news regarding our search to restore your powers."

"Alright." the Rangers cheered, grinning.

* * *

The six Rangers stood before their mentor, "Rangers. There is only one object on Earth that can restore it to it's correct present and restore your powers." Zordon informed. "The Zeo Crystal."

"But Zordon, it's pieces are scattered all over the planet." Tommy reminded.

"Yeah, and didn't you send them through a time hole vortex so they'd be hard to find?" Billy questioned.

"I did Billy, but through the powers they emanate, I was able to pinpoint the countries and time periods where each piece is located." Zordon replied. "You must seek them out separately, for each piece restores a particular Ranger. This will be a quest for your roots, during which you may face incredible dangers. If you succeed, then the crystal will restore your true age along with powers greater than you could've imagined."

"But Zordon, I'm the only one that's regained my age." Billy argued. "I think I should go."

"No Billy. The crystal pieces will only respond to those affected by the time warp. You must remain here and help the other Rangers in their time of greatest need." Zordon rebuked. "Tommy, Emma, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, your journey is very dangerous and the outcome uncertain. Will you accept this challenge?" Each young Ranger nodded in confirmation. "Very good. The quest for the Zeo Crystal begins now."

* * *

The following day, the Alien Rangers and Billy accompanied the young child Rangers to a deserted field a few miles from the Command Center. "Well you guys, this is it." Billy concluded. "Zordon calculated this longitude and latitude as the beginning point for your quest."

"Talk about traveling on a budget." Aisha muttered.

"But how will we know where to look for our Zeo Crystals?" Tommy asked.

"And since Zordon sent the crystals through a time hole, we don't know what year we're being sent to." Adam added.

"Look for clues regarding your ancestry." Delphine advised. "The spirits of your ancestors will show you the way."

"Our heritage?" Rocky repeated. "I don't understand."

"All things will be revealed in time." Aurico assured the young Red Ranger.

"Time is one thing we don't have." Tommy stated. "We should get going." The child Rangers each exchanged a glance with one another before Billy gave the all-clear to Zordon that they were ready.

"Rangers, you will need all your resourcefulness and strength for your journeys." Zordon advised. "From this point, each of you will be propelled towards a different destiny and will be on your own." A large portal opened up in the space right infront of them. "Embrace your inner strength and your sense of what is right and you shall succeed. Good luck, and may the Power protect you."

The child Rangers reached out and took eachother's hands, squeezing them as tightly as they could, looking to one another one last time before they parted their seperate ways.

"Act wisely, Rocky." Aurico advised the young Red Ranger.

"Listen to the magic within you, Emma." Cestro encouraged the young Pink Ranger.

"May the Power protect you, Tommy." Delphine spoke to the young White Ranger.

"Look to your heritage, Aisha." Tideus said to the young Yellow Ranger.

"Let your spirit guide you, Adam." Corcus warned the young Black Ranger.


	19. The Magic Within

**The Magic Within**

* * *

 **[~~~] denotes memories/flashbacks.**

* * *

A small vortex opened in the air and Emma passed through, landing near some rocks and a shoreline. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she wore simple white sneakers with Capri-jeans and a light pink tank top that exposed a sliver of her midriff. Her water droplet locket rested comfortably over her chest, the diamond catching the sun which made it sparkle. The young Pink Ranger looked around, her blue eyes widening and her lips curling into a grin, "Am I...home?" she wondered aloud.

It was early afternoon and already the beach was already crowded. Emma carefully maneuvered her way through the crowds and soon found herself alone as she walked down a sidewalk parallel to the boat docks. She looked out at the water, a red speedboat catching her eyes, which triggered a memory.

 **[~~~]**

"Hey Emma!" Cleo called as her and new girl Rikki Chadwick drove up next to her on a red motorized boat. "Wanna ride?"

"Are you licensed?" Emma asked, directing the question to Rikki, who was driving the boat.

"Are you my mother?" the new girl shot back with a grin, pulling the boat up to the side.

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, climbing in. She sat next to Cleo and looked out at the ocean as Rikki revved the engine, driving them out to the open sea.

 **[~~~]**

"This is no time for a trip down memory lane, Em." the young Pink Ranger bereft herself. "You need to find your Zeo Crystal, and fast. Tommy and the others are counting on you." Emma held her head high and kept walking, repeating her goal in her mind.

* * *

She came across a cafe that was in the same location as her old hangout, The JuiceNet, and caught a glimpse of three teenage girls sitting at an outside table. Her jaw fell slack and her blue eyes widened when she realized they looked exactly like her and her two best friends, Cleo and Rikki. Her eyes landed on the identical lockets they were each wearing, and she knew who they were. The three girls were joined by a male carrying a tray of drinks, carefully setting each one down, before he took a spot next to the brunette and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Of all the time periods and all the places to be sent to, I'm sent here." she sighed, walking up to the railing. She narrowed her eyes as she looked out to sea, seeing the faint outline of an island she knew all too well. "My crystal's gotta be there. Mako Island, here I come."

Emma looked over her shoulder, seeing Louise, Julia, and Gracie share a laugh as they walked away from the cafe, with Gracie giving Max a quick peck on the cheek before they left. She knew who they were, but yet, she saw them as herself, Rikki, and Cleo during their time together before Emma moved to Angel Grove. Her hand moved to clasp her locket, as she fixated on a young Louise Chatham, knowing she would be the one who could help her on her quest.

The young Pink Ranger followed the three teen mermaids, careful not to be seen by them. As the day drew on, she saw much more similarities between her and her mermaid friends and the three original mermaids that came before them. Watching them browse the outlet mall, brought another memory to Emma's mind.

 **[~~~]**

Due to Rikki's apparent new job, she treated the girls to an all-day shopping spree. The mermaid trio walked through the park, donning new outfits and carrying multiple shopping bags on each arm.

 **[~~~]**

* * *

Emma hid in the bushes as she watched Julia, Gracie, and Louise talk on a nearby bench.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?" Gracie asked, her eyes pleading with her friend to reconsider.

"It is a full moon tonight." Julia reminded.

Louise nodded, "I'm well aware, but I feel like I need to be free tonight." she informed her friends. "It's just a feeling I have. Someone is going to need my help tonight."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever." she sighed.

"Just be careful." Gracie warned. "Anything could happen."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Louise smiled, watching her two friends walk away. Once they were out of sight, Louise turned to the nearby bushes, "You can come out now, little one. I know you've been following us all afternoon."

Emma sighed and stepped out, twisting her ponytail nervously. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I saw you outside a few of the shops, and earlier at the cafe." The teenage mermaid grinned. She patted the spot next to her on the bench, "Come and sit down. Tell me what's on your mind." Emma obliged and took a seat, crossing her ankles. Upon getting a closer look, Louise noticed that the young girl was wearing the exact same locket she had. "Where did you get that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Emma's hand instantly went to her neck, her fingers curling around the locket. "That's kind of hard to explain." she answered, twisting the charm between her fingers.

Louise's hands traced her own locket, which was handmade by her close friend Max. Shaking her head, she looked down at the younger girl, meeting her eyes, "So, why were you following us?"

Emma bit her lip, looking past Louise, in the direction of Mako Island. "I need your help." she replied bluntly. "I'm looking for a crystal, and I believe it's on Mako. In the Moon Pool."

Louise's jaw dropped, "You know about the Moon Pool?" she gaped.

The young Pink Ranger nodded, "Yes." She clutched her locket. "I can explain all of this to you, if you agree to take me to Mako. If I don't get this crystal, then the whole world is in danger."

Louise looked into the young girl's eyes, seeing fierce determination. The feeling she has had all day was finally starting to make sense. "Alright, I'll take you." she agreed. "And you'll explain how you came into possession of that necklace?"

"Yes, I promise." Emma swore.

"Alright then." Louise got to her feet, grabbing her shopping bags. "Let's go. The sun will be setting soon, and we'll want to be on Mako Island before it does." she started walking towards the docks. "Come along, little one. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Emma." the Pink Ranger introduced. "Emma Gilbert."

"Well, nice to meet you Emma." Louise smiled. "My name's Louise."

* * *

As the two walked down to the Marina, the sky was dimming into early evening and the full moon was faintly visible. "It's a full moon tonight?" Emma questioned, looking up at Louise.

"Yes." the older mermaid answered, glancing down at the girl. "Judging from your expression, you know what it means?"

"I've had a few experiences." Emma muttered, remembering the recollection of the first time she was moon spelled.

 **[~~~]**

It was Emma's father's birthday, and she had organized the whole night down to the very last minute. That night was also the first full moon since the girls had become mermaids, and they didn't know what they were in for.

"Lewis, right on time." Emma greeted her friend with a smile.

"Yes, well I am a sucker for a good party." Lewis replied.

"Great. I need you to man door duty while I get some drinks." Emma patted his shoulder and made her way to the kitchen.

The curtain was pulled back, giving a perfect view of the ocean. A cloud moved away, freeing the moon. The moonlight painted the kitchen, mesmerizing Emma completely as she stared at the full moon's reflection in the punch bowl. Her expression was completely entranced, the moon spell taking over

While sitting alone outside waiting for Cleo, Emma's lips curled into a grin as she set her newly purchased shoes aside, diving off of the docks into the cool night water. Finally free under the sea, she swam to the island that called to her; Mako Island.

 **[~~~]**

* * *

As Louise started up the boat, Emma stood on the deck, gazing in the direction of Mako, her heart fluttering in her chest. The Lorelei pulled away from the docks, speeding it's way to the mysterious island.

"Alright, we're at sea on the way to Mako." Louise called out to Emma. "You said you'd tell me everything."

"And a deal's a deal." Emma sighed, walking inside and standing next to Louise.

"So how'd you get the locket?" The teenage mermaid asked, keeping her eyes ahead, occasionally steering the wheel.

"Well, this may sound weird, but, actually-" the young Pink Ranger glanced up at the mermaid. "-you gave it to me." She swallowed. "You told me and my friends about how the lockets were made and what they represented, a story that touched us."

Louise's hand went to her own necklace, her fingers closing around the water droplet. "Okay, if that is true, then answer me this." she challenged, glancing in Emma's direction. "I have a picture in this locket. What is it?"

Emma twirled her own necklace, "A picture of you, Gracie, and Julia in the Moon Pool." she answered confidently. "It was taken by your friend, Max." Emma removed her own necklace, opening the charm, revealing a the photo inside. "Me and my friends recreated it, same pose in the same place."

"You three look very happy." Louise noted, taking a closer look at the picture. "What are their names?" She handed the necklace back to the young Ranger.

"Cleo and Rikki." Emma answered, fastening her necklace around her neck. "They're alot like your friends actually." She smiled and folded her arms on the space in front of her. "Cleo's like Gracie and Rikki is like Julia."

The comparison brought a smile to Louise's face. "So tell me more about this crystal you think's on Mako." she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Why is it so important?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much." Emma admitted, seeing Mako Island coming up in front of them. "All I can say is, if I don't get the crystal and bring it back home, very terrible things will happen." She looked up at Louise as she dropped anchor near the shore. "Just trust me."

"I do." Louise admitted, jumping onto the shores of Mako. She helped Emma off the boat, the two girls watching the sunset. "Come on, the cave entrance is-"

"a few miles hike." Emma finished. "I know that much. We accidentally found it too." She giggled as she remembered when her, Cleo, and Rikki first stepped foot on Mako together before their transformation.

* * *

By the time they reached the cave's entrance and slid down the steep incline, the sun had already set. The two girls made their way to the interior of the volcano, where the water's of the moon pool were already starting to glow. Emma's blue eyes gleamed when she saw the Moon Pool again.

 **[~~~]**

Emma and Rikki treaded water, waiting for Cleo to join them. "Everything's gonna be fine." Emma assured her best friend.

"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked, sitting on the step with her knees to her chest and her feet in the water.

"Listen to her Cleo." Rikki advised. "There's no other way out. What other choice do we have? Stay stuck down here forever?"

Cleo looked around the cave, biting her lip nervously. Rikki offered her hand, which Cleo took, and she pulled her into the water. Emma swam over to help keep Cleo afloat, all the girls uknowingly were right in the pool's center.

The full moon aligned with the mouth of the volcano, the light hitting the surface which caused it to bubble and glow. The three girls looked around as small orbs of light floated upwards towards the moon.

"Wow." Cleo gaped.

"Spooky." Emma muttered.

 **[~~~]**

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." the young Pink Ranger smiled. A sliver of glowing light caught her attention. "That's it. The Zeo Crystal."

"Go for it." Louise placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Emma nodded and kicked off her shoes, setting them aside. She looked up at the full moon and then dove into the glowing water, swimming down to grab the crystal that was embedded in the rock. Once she touched it, the crystal glowed pink and an energy ripple flowed over Emma's entire body. She looked behind her and saw a flash of her golden-orange tailfin and a grin spread across her face, her true aged face. For a brief moment, Emma was back to her teenage self, in all her mermaid magic.

Once she hit the surface, she was back to her regressed age and the moon passed over the volcano. Louise stood at the water's edge, smiling at the young girl. "Congratulations Emma." she praised as the little girl swam to the side and pulled herself out of the water. "You've completed your quest."

Emma smiled and looked at her crystal. "I couldn't have done it without you." she replied, turning her gaze to Louise. "I would hug you, but uh-" she looked down at her soaking form.

"It's quite alright." the teenage mermaid smiled. "Good luck with whatever it is you need that crystal for."

"Thank you." Emma blinked away a few tears as a small vortex appeared above her. "For everything." She disappeared in a flash of pink, leaving Louise alone in the Mako cave.

* * *

Emma reappeared in the Command Center. "Emma, you're back." Billy hugged his cousin, grateful that she was back safely.

"Yep." Emma giggled, holding up her crystal.

Another portal opened up and Tommy came through. "Hey Em." he greeted the blonde with a hug, quickly pulling back when he realized she was still wet. "Why are you soaking wet?"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, funny story." she replied. "My crystal was in the Moon Pool on Mako Island." she informed. "I had to dive in to get it."

Tommy pulled his piece of the Zeo Crystal from his backpack, "I had to go on a seemingly endless hike to find mine." he chuckled.

"Congratulations to the two of you." Zordon praised. "I knew that you would both succeed."

Alpha continued to press buttons on the main control panel. "Zordon, I'm recalculating the thermal energy shield."

"What's goin on?" Emma asked, her and Tommy walking up to the child-like robot.

"Lord Zedd is trying to bring a monster from the planet Aquitar to Earth." Tideus informed.

"We're attempting to block his communication and teleportation signals." Billy added.

"If Hydro Hog succeeds in coming to Earth, we will not be able to stop him." added Aurico.

Alpha turned a few more dials and activated the shield, successfully blocking Zedd and Rita's signal. "Good job, Alpha." Billy praised. "Now we just have to wait for Aisha, and hope she returns with the last part of the Zeo Crystal."

"She will." Emma assured with a smile. "Aisha won't let us down."


	20. Hogday Afternoon

**Hogday Afternoon**

* * *

The Zeo Crystal stood on a rotating platform in the center of the Command Center, Billy and Alpha continuing their work. "How are you progressing on the reassembly of the Zeo Crystal?" Zordon asked the two. "Do you think it will be functional?"

"Well, it should work." the Blue Ranger answered. "But I won't know for sure until Aisha gets back."

"At last." the intergalactic being sighed. "I will be relived when you are all back in the same dimension. It's been much too calm lately."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Zordon, but isn't that a good thing?" Billy asked.

"Except Lord Zedd knows were are seeking out the power of the Zeo Crystal." Zordon reminded. "He will stop at nothing to get in our way."

"Ai-yi-yi." Alpha shrieked. "I hope Aisha gets back soon." The robot lowered his head, missing the young Yellow Ranger.

* * *

Across the ocean, a vortex opened up over an African desert, stretching miles in every direction, and out fell Aisha. "Whoa, it feels like my head was sucked through a vacuum cleaner." she shook off the disorientation from the travel, catching a large lion in the distance making his way towards her. "Something tells me I'm not in Angel Grove anymore. I'd better find my Zeo Crystal and get outta here."

* * *

The four child Rangers were teleported to the Command Center, where they were amazed that Billy had nearly reconstructed the Zeo Crystal.

"Wow, can't believe you finished it so fast." Tommy noted.

Billy cracked a small grin, "Well I did have a lot of help." The Blue Ranger patted Alpha's shoulder.

"Thanks Billy." the robot replied with a little laugh. "Now if we only had Aisha back safe and sound." He reached up and held his head in worry.

"Take it easy Alpha." Rocky said, patting the robot's arm. "You'll get your sensory banks on overload."

"Aisha can take care of herself." Adam reminded the others.

Emma nodded in agreement, "Now we just have to concentrate on keeping the Zeo Crystal together until she gets back." She twisted one of her low pulled pig-tails around her finger.

Alpha checked the control panel monitors and located a disturbance. "Oh, ai-yi-yi. Zedd's up to his old tricks again." he informed. "He's sent another transmission bound for Aquitar."

"We must do what we did the last time Alpha, and intercept it." Zordon advised. Alpha began punching various buttons on the console, successfully blocking the transmission.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, beneath the Command Center, Rito and Goldar were carrying an implosion generator and were slowly making their way through a labyrinth of tunnels to the center of the underground chambers.

* * *

The five Aquitian Rangers teleported to the Command Center, which confused the likes of Alpha-5. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were all re-hydrating down at the lake?"

"We were." Delphine confirmed. "Our sensory perceptions detected danger approaching Earth."

"Your senses were correct." Zordon noted. "Observe the Viewing Globe." Both the Alien Rangers and the child Rangers turned to the object, "The Alien Rangers narrowly missed an encounter with Lord Zedd's latest monster." The Viewing Globe showed some sort of alien creature crashing into the lake.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"Something tells me we're about to find out." Rocky muttered.

"It is bad." Aurico informed the young Rangers. "Very bad."

The image became clearer and the alien creature resembled a mutated frog. "What is it?" Emma asked, noting the shocked looks on the faces of the five Alien Rangers.

"It's Hydro Hog." Tideus exclaimed.

"Zedd and Rita have succeeded in bringing it to Earth." Cestro's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"That means he'll start in on the Earth's water supply." Billy deduced.

"We must hurry and stop this reprehensible creature before it is too late." Delphine urged.

"Are you certain you and your Battle Borgs can defeate the Hydro Hog here on Earth?" Zordon questioned the Alien Rangers.

"Our Battle Borgs have never been able to defeat the Hydro Hog." Tideus informed.

Delphine stepped forward, "Then we will call on the Shogunzords if necessary." she stated. "I have seen planets reduced to wastelands before this terrible creature. We must act quickly." The rest of the Aquitian Rangers nodded in agreement with their leader. All five morphed and teleported to the lake, ready to face their toughest foe.

* * *

"Stop right there, Hydro Hog!" the White Aquitian Ranger ordered.

"Alien Rangers, what took ya?" the large alien frog mocked.

"You will not destroy this planet!" the White Ranger exclaimed.

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Hydro Hog taunted. "I don't think so." He turned his back on the five Alien Rangers and started towards the lake.

"Quickly, we must stop him before he reaches the water." the Red Alien Ranger stated. Everyone nodded and flipped over the monster, pushing him back from the water's edge with series' of punches and kicks.

The Yellow and Blue Aquitian Rangers tried to push Hydro Hog away from the lake, but the frog-like creature took their swords and used them against the two Rangers. Holding one in each hand, he stood against the Red Aquitian Ranger. "Well if you want to play that way." he said, drawing his own weapon.

"The we will too." The White and Black Aquitians drew their weapons and stood with the Red Aquitian, keeping their distance from Hydro Hog. "We must keep him from reaching the lake." the Black Ranger stated.

"That's easier said than done." reminded the White Ranger.

After more coordinated strikes from the three Alien Rangers, Hydro Hog fell to the ground and remained motionless. After a minute of stillness, the Alien Rangers, as well as the spectators in Angel Grove Lake, cheered at the monster's apparent defeat. Using their distraction, Hydro Hog jumped to his feet and knocked the Black Aquitian Ranger onto his back. The White Aquitian moved to aid her teammate, but was caught by Hydro Hog who then began to drain the water from her body, leaving her in a state of weakness.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Billy and the four child Rangers could only watch via the Viewing Globe as Hydro Hog continued to best the Alien Rangers. "Zordon, they're weakening." Tommy noted in worry.

"There's got to be something we can do." Emma muttered, clasping her hands together, her blue eyes full of worry.

* * *

However, the weakening Alien Rangers weren't they're only worry. Beneath the Command Center, Goldar and Rito had finally reached the prime location to set their bomb, which was already armed and ready to blow. "It's the beginning of the end for those puney Power Rangers."

* * *

At Angel Grove Lake, Hydro Hog had finished draining the energy of the Black and Blue Aquitian Rangers and moved on to the Yellow Ranger, who was the last one standing. "Trashing you Alien Rangers and a new planet all in one day has been fun." Hydro Hog laughed. He caught the White Ranger struggling to reach the water's edge, and moved to stand in her way. "You don't get it do ya? You've lost. It's over." he taunted, kicking the weakened female ranger away, laughing evilly. The monster created a strong twister in the center of the lake, the strong winds blowing the Rangers further from the water, which they were too weak to weather. "Now all the water on this planet belongs to me!" declared Hydro Hog.

The twister dried up the lake, leaving the spectators, which included Bulk and Skull, in nothing but a large crater filled with sand. Due to their extensive battle with Hydro Hog, the Aquitian Rangers collapsed, nearly completely dehydrated.

"Zordon you have to help them!" Tommy warned the Ranger's intergalactic mentor.

"Alpha, teleport the Alien Rangers to the Angel Grove Public Pool immediately." Zordon ordered the robot, who instantly complied. Upon reaching the pool, the Alien Ragers de-morphed from lack of energy.

* * *

"And the last piece goes right here." Rito set the finale piece of the implosion bomb, and was ready to activate the timer. "No going back now."

"Hurry up and activate it already." Goldar urged.

Rito pressed the top button and the timer began counting down from ten minutes. Just as he activated it, Rita appeared before them. "What are you doing here, Rita?" Goldar asked.

"I came to stop you from activating the implosion device." the space sorceress replied in her usual cackly voice. "You haven't have you?"

Rito subtly hid the bomb behind his back as Goldar stuttered to answer the question. The skeletal being hit the armor-clad gorilla with his sword to silence him. "Not to worry sis, you came just in time to stop us." he lied.

"Good." Rita nodded. "Zedd wants you to hold off on destroying the Command Center until the Zeo Crystal is fully formed. Then, grab it and bring it back to the palce."

"Uh, when will that be?" Rito asked.

"I'll let you know." his older sister answered. "And if you mess up this time, don't bother coming back." she added before teleporting herself back to the Moon Palace.

Rito and Goldar exchanged a worried glance with one another as they looked down at the timer that was slowly counting down.

* * *

"Alpha, you have to find a source of water for the Alien Rangers to re-hydrate." Billy told the robot.

"I'm trying." Alpha defended. "That Hydro Hog is quicker than lightning. Water is evaporating everywhere."

"You must keep trying Alpha." urged Zordon. "The Alien Rangers will soon run out of time."

The four child Rangers stood around the Zeo Crystal, silently praying that Aisha would hurry back so they can all regain their powers and aid their alien allies.

"There's got to be something we can do." Rocky muttered, lowering his head.

"You heard Alpha, water's drying up everywhere." reminded Adam.

"But we still have to try." Emma added.

"Em's right. There's got to be some water still around." Tommy agreed. "Even a little bit of water is better than nothing."

* * *

As Hydro Hog sucked up more water, a large cloud bank had begun to form in the sky. Places all over the world were losing water at a quick rate. "If we're gonna do something, we'd better do it fast." Tommy said to the other Rangers. "The Aquitians can't last much longer."

"Billy is there a way we can release the water from that cloud bank?" Emma asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Alpha, you and Billy focus on building a device that can release the water." Zordon instructed.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Rocky asked.

"Just hope for rain." Billy muttered.

"There should be some large jugs of water stored in the Earthquake kit that's for emergencies." Alpha noted.

"Alright, Adam and I will check that out." Tommy volunteered. "Emma and Rocky, see if you guys can find more bottled water for the Aquitians and meet us at the pool."

"You got it Tommy." Emma nodded in agreement and Alpha teleported the young Pink and Red rangers to the center of the town.

Adam and Tommy found two large jugs of water, which were right were Alpha thought they would be. "Excellent work Rangers." Alpha priased the young Black and White Ranger.

"You should get that to Delphine and the others right away." Billy urged.

"I'll inform Emma and Rocky and tell them to join you." Alpha added, teleporting the two child Rangers to the public pool.

"Do you think this Hyper-Ionization Beam will do the trick, Alpha?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"I'm relatively sure it will, Billy." Alpha replied. "But just how effective it will be, I'm afraid I cannot say."

"Well, it just needs to relieve enough water from the cloud to get the Alien Rangers back on their feet." Billy stated, him and Alpha continuing their work.

* * *

Adam and Tommy landed in the pool and rushed to the Alien Rangers, tilting the water jugs to the mouths of Tideus and Delphine, urging them to drink. "We're gonna figure this whole thing out Delphine, I promise." Tommy assured the Aquitian leader.

Rocky and Emma joined them, pulling a wagon full of water jugs. "We managed to find more bottles of water."

"It was no easy feat, believe me." Rocky added.

"Great job guys." Adam grinned, climbing out of the pool to grab a bottle.

Emma joined Tommy in the empty pool, helping Aurico drink. "They're not doing so well, are they?" she asked, casting a worried glance at Tommy.

"Let's hope Billy and Alpha finish their device soon." Tommy replied, meeting the young Pink Ranger's eyes.

A few minutes later, rain began to pour down from the sky. "Yes!" the four child Rangers cheered. "Billy and Alpha to the rescue!"

The rain shower was short, but it was enough to get the Alien Rangers back to battle ready. They morphed and confronted the Hydro Hog for another showdown, while the child Rangers were teleported back to the Command though the two forces seemed evenly matched, Zedd and Rita combined their powers and made Hydro Hog triple in size.

"ShogunMegazord Power!" the Alien Rangers called out, summoning the Earth Ranger's zords to use in battle. After going toe-to-toe with the overgrown Hydro Hog, the ShogunMegazord prepared it's Fire Saber attack. Just as the strike was about to hit, Hydro Hog blocked it and landed a series of blows, knocking the Megazord to the ground.

* * *

"The ShogunMegazord's down." Emma gasped, her and the other Rangers turning to face Zordon.

"There's got to be something we can do." Tommy stated, looking to the intergalactic being for answeres.

"Hydro Hog is too powerful for the ShogunMegazord to handle alone." Zordon noted. "It's needs more power if it is to emerge victorious."

"The Falconzord." Billy suggested. "I can use the remote to initiate the ShogunMegaFalconzord." With the okay from Zordon, the Blue Ranger summoned the Falconzord to the battlefield.

* * *

With a high-pitched screech, the Falconzord flew towards Hydro Hog, firing missiles from it's wings, which was enough to knock the monster off balance. The Falconzord combined with the ShogunMegazord, and the combination stood tall against Hydro Hog. Firing everything it had, the ShogunMegaFalconzord defeated Hydro Hog once and for all.

"Yes!" cheered the Earth Rangers, who slapped a high five in victory. The Viewing Globe showed that water was returning everywhere on Earth and the Alien Rangers de-morphed.

"Zordon, we are heading back to lake to re-hydrate." Delphine informed.

"Thank you for your help, Aquitian Rangers." Zordon thanked.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Aisha to get back." Adam noted. "We really need that last part of the Zeo Crystal."

Alpha patted the young Black Ranger's shoulder. "Alpha, we must locate Aisha." Zordon stated. "Begin searching all temporal rifts to locate her biorhythms."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha obliged, punching varioud buttons on the control panel. A static image came through on the Viewing Globe, showing Aisha with a girl around her age.

"It's Aisha!" Emma exclaimed, happy to see her friend was okay.

"And she's got the Crystal." Adam noted.

"But who's that other girl with her?" Rocky questioned.

"Alpha, prepare for transmission and teleportation." Zordon ordered. "It's time to bring Aisha home."

* * *

In Africa, Aisha and her new friend Tanya stood in the same place where the young Yellow Ranger first came through the time portal.

"What if I don't fit in?" Tanya asked, still unsure about everything. "What if the others don't want me? Or even like me?"

"They'll love you as much as I do." Aisha assured her friend, giving her a hug.

"Aisha, do you have the crystal in your possession?" Zordon's voice echoed, his image revealing itself in the clear sky.

"Is that Zordon?" Tanya asked, looking between Aisha and the image in the sky.

The young Yellow Ranger nodded. "Zordon, this is Tanya." she introduced. "I'm sending her back with my crystal. I have to stay here. With my knowledge of animals and my experience as a Power Ranger, I know I can help find a cure for this plague."

"My instincts told me that this would happen with one of you." Zordon admitted. "We will miss you Aisha, and I am proud of all of your accomplishments."

"I'm not gonna say goodbye you guys." Aisha smiled. "I love you and being a part of you has meant everything to me."

"We all feel the same about you." Zordon replied. "Aisha, your decision to stay has altered the course of your family's history. You will find that they have joined you when the world is returned to the future."

"Yes. I knew I was making the right choice." the young Yellow Ranger beamed. "Somehow, I feel like this is where I belong. This is the answer to my quest." She turned to Tanya and held out her piece of the Zeo Crystal. "You ready?"

"I'm a little nervous." Tanya admitted, taking the crystal from Aisha. It glowed yellow upon contact and Tanya held it close.

"You need not be afraid, Tanya." Zordon assured. "The Power will protect you."

The young girl nodded and turned to her friend, "Bye." she smiled. "I'll make you proud."

The time vortex opened the Tanya was pulled through. "You already have." Aisha muttered, making her way back to the African village.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss her." Emma muttered, her eyes watering. Billy and Tommy placed their hand's on the young blonde's shoulders, giving her some comfort.

"We must welcome Tanya with open hearts and arms." Zordon instructed the Rangers. "For this is a brave thing that she has done."

A small portal opened a few feet from them and Tanya landed in the Command Center, Zeo Sub-Crystal in hand.

Billy stepped forward, "Tanya. Welcome." he gave her a warm smile.

"You must be, Billy." Tanya guessed. The older Blue Ranger nodded, and Tanya handed over her piece of the Zeo Crystal.

"Billy, now it is time to put the Zeo Crystal in order." Zordon instructed.

The Blue Ranger and Alpha went to work, placing the last piece in position, completing the Zeo Crystal. The crystal glowed and started spinning rapidly, it's power shooting into the atmosphere and began turning the Earth to it's original time. The shaking side-effect caused the Rangers to lose their footing and fall to the ground.

In flashes of multicolored lights, the five children were turned back into teenagers. "Hey, we're back." Tommy informed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes! It worked!" Rocky cheered, sitting up only to bump his head on the underside of one of the control panels.

Emma looked over herself, her white shorts looking shorter than she remembered and her pink open shoulder shirt feeling a bit tighter. "Way to go Billy." she praised. Tommy helped her to her feet and they hugged in excitement over being turned back to normal.

"It's great to have you guys back again." Billy noted, grinning.

"It's great to be back man." Adam and Rocky slapped a high five.

Emma shook off her slight disorientation, "Tanya, are you alright?" she asked, everyone turning in the direction of Aisha's chosen replacement.

In place of the young African girl stood a teenager with short, dark hair and matching eyes. She was still wearing the tribal-style dress, and smiled at the others. "After everything that's happened today, I know it's gonna take a while to get used to things." Tanya replied.

"Don't worry." Adam smiled at her, helping up Alpha-5. "We'll be there to help you every step of the way." The rest of the Rangers nodded.

"Alpha, please locate Aisha again." Zordon told the robot. "We must make sure she made it through the transition safely."

The Rangers stood around the Viewing Globe, seeing Aisha back to normal as well and embracing an elderly woman who was dressed in tribal clothes similar to Tanya's. "Looks like she made it through the transition just fine." Billy noted.

Emma smiled weakly, waving goodbye to her friend, "Bye Aisha." Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, the two sharing a glance. Emma laid her hand on top of his and rested her head on Billy's shoulder, glad to be roughly the same height as him again.

"We must bid farewell to our other friends as well." Zordon reminded.

"We'll do that in person, Zordon." Tommy informed, the other Rangers nodding in agreement, turning back to face their mentor.

"Tanya, we would like you to remain here so that we can fill you in on some details." Alpha suggested.

"Don't worry Tanya, you're in good hands." Emma assured, giving the new girl a wink.

"Time to say goodbye to the Alien Rangers." Rocky noted. "At least we can teleport now."

"Yeah, and not have to walk all that way." Adam chuckled.

* * *

The five Rangers teleported away and landed by the lake where the Aquitian Rangers were waiting for them. The two teams stood opposite eachother and shook hands. "We've come to personally say thank you on behalf of Earth." Tommy stated, standing opposite of Delphine.

"Now you must go back to your planet and get well." Rocky advised, standing opposite Corcus.

"We don't know how to thank you for all you've done." Billy admitted, standing opposite Aurico.

"You would have done the same for us." Aurico said.

"In a heartbeat." Emma confirmed, standing opposite Tideus.

"We'll miss you." Adam nodded.

"And we, you." Cestro agreed. "But our own environment awaits."

"Until we meet again, Power Rangers of Earth." Delphine and the other Aquitians bowed.

"Until we meet again, Rangers of Aquitar." Tommy and the other Earth Rangers bowed as well, watching as their new allies teleported back to their home planet.

* * *

Back in the sub-level of the Command Center, the implosion device that Goldar and Rito had set off was counting down the seconds, and the two aliens had no idea how to disable it before it hit zero. Rita reached them telepathically and ordered them to get the Zeo Crystal.

"Finally, we're outta here." Rito sighed.

"Hurry up, the device is gonna blow any second." Goldar urged.

The two creatures appeared in the Command Center, scaring both Alpha and Tanya. "Intruder Alert!" Alpha cried.

Goldar grabbed the Zeo Crystal and him and Rito teleported away. Seconds later the Rangers returned.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha whined.

The Rangers exchanged a confused glance. "Alpha, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Rito and Goldar have stolen the Zeo Crystal." Alpha answered.

The Rangers stood stunned, and in the midst of the silence, entire Command Center shook, signaling the detonation of the bomb planted by Goldar and Rito. The shockwave knocked the Rangers off balance and they grabbed onto the control panels to steady themselves.

"Rangers!" Zordon called. "You must evacuate the Command Center immediately."

"We can't leave you!" Adam yelled.

Another explosion went off, causing the Rangers to tighten their grips on the control panels and eachother. "Hurry Rangers!" Alpha shrieked.

"Come with us Alpha!" Rocky urged.

Another explosion rocked the Command Center. "Alpha, teleport the Rangers to safety." Zordon ordered.

Alpha wobbled his way over to the main console and started to initiate the teleportation sequence. Billy raced to stop him, and ended up saving the robot from an exploding console but was injured by the sparks. Alpha finished the sequence, succeeding in teleporting the Rangers out.

* * *

The Rangers landed outside the Command Center, just in time to see it destroyed in a massive fireball, throwing them all off their feet. Once the dust settled, the six teens struggled to get upright, lightly moaning a groaning.

"Everyone alright?" Tommy called out.

"Yeah." Adam and Tanya groaned in response.

"I think so." muttered Rocky, who brushed off his red sweater.

Emma shook off her daze, dirt covering a part of her nose, as well as her shirt and shorts, and a few strands of hair fell loose in front of her face. She looked around at all of her friends, her eyes landing on her cousin who was a few feet away and didn't appear to be moving, "Billy!" she yelled, rushing over and kneeling by her cousin. "Billy, you alright?"

The blue clad teen shook off his haze and nodded, Relieved, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on top of his head. All the Rangers looked up at the top of the mountain, where their base of operations once stood, and now there was nothing.

"The Command Center." Billy bit back the tears.

"There's nothin." Rocky gasped.

"It's gone." Adam swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Zordon and Alpha." Emma whimpered, biting her lip.

"Do you think they could've survived?" Tanya asked, glancing at Emma.

"I don't know." Tommy panted.

Emma's shoulders sank as she looked to their team leader, "Tommy what are we gonna do?" her voice cracked and moisture welled in her eyes.

Tommy glanced at each Ranger, before lowering his head, "This might just be the end of the Power Rangers."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is the end of _**No Ordinary Ranger**_! Thanks to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. I honestly didn't know how well this story would be received, since Power Rangers is such a classic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first installment. Be sure to stay tuned for the sequel, _**Zeo Mermaid Ranger**_! Much love to all my readers! Stay awesome!

 **XOXO**

 _ **~Cyber**_


End file.
